Dreams
by 2Legit4You
Summary: "Grace. Elegance. Beauty. Confidence. Power." These 5 words best described Moka Akashiya, she was faultless and perfect, the closest thing to a Goddess in this world. Kokoa had always admired Moka, Moka was her goal and obsession. She loved Moka with every fiber of her being, she was her eveything. But a love like hers could never be fulfilled, could it?
1. Chapter 1 - My Onee-sama

**A/N: This story follows canon up till chapter 64 of the Rosario + Vampire Season ii manga. Alucard and Fairy Tale were defeated and everyone is now enjoying their third year at Yokai Academy (second year for Kokoa). **

**Warning: This is a yuri/lesbian/girl-on-girl fic. This story also contains incest and it is one of the main driving points of the plot. If you are offended by such material I ask you to please stop reading this.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Rosario Vampire nor do I make money from writing this, the characters and history belong to ****IKEDA Akihisa**** .**

**Now then without further ado I present to you the first chapter of Dreams.**

My Onee-sama

"O-Onee-sama?" Kokoa breathed. Her hearts hammered against her chest. Silver locks glittered in the shining moonlight. Crimson eyes gleamed as they bore into her eyes. Kokoa's heart beat louder. Her throat and chest tightened. Frozen. Unable to speak she could only stare.

Kokoa stared engrossed, bathed in the light of the moon the true form of her sister, adorned in a dress as red the blood that flowed in all creatures veins, she possessed an incomparable beauty like a Goddess. As this woman, this _otherworldly being, _stood there in the light. Kokoa saw, so unmistakably this was it, what every woman envied and every male desired.

Grace.

Elegance.

Beauty.

Confidence.

Power.

In a word, perfection. Smooth, soft, pale sun-hidden skin, with hair silver as the pale moon that cascaded down her neck blowing in the soft breeze, glimmering locks of purest silver reflecting the bright rays of light shining down upon her. Slim figure, long legs, toned muscles, ample chest and her eyes. Her slit reptilian like eyes. A crimson so deep and so rich exuding a power and confidence only seen in the eyes of an apex predator. The strongest of the strong, fastest of the fast, best of the best. The most powerful.

It was in those eyes that you saw all of this, those eyes that enveloped you in their supremacy. That made you gasp in wonderment. That froze you in fear and trepidation. And deep in those eyes you saw an arrogance held by one who knew they were superior to all before them. And she was. If anyone in the world were to be permitted to carry an arrogance _a pride_ like this, that when she walked before you, you would be on the ground groveling. Blessed to be near her, to walk the same ground she does, to inhale the very same air that she breathes.

If anyone in this world were permitted to carry _a pride_ as great as this, it was her.

Moka Akashiya.

Vampiress. Closest thing to a Goddess in this world. This world that was so blind to her magnificent superiority. This foolish simple world that saw her pride as conceitedness, her power as arrogance and her ethereal perfection as only mere attractiveness. The world that was so afraid of her grace, elegance, beauty and power that they locked and sealed her away behind a Rosario, never to see this sightless world that banished her ever again.

Kokoa was the only one that saw all of this, the only one that wasn't as visionless as the rest of the world. She was the only one that understood. The only one that knew. The only one that wasn't as naïve and blind as all those around her. The only one that truly saw her sister for what she was a, Goddess.

And here she was this Goddess. Right in front of her eyes.

Standing there in the dark night surrounded by moonlight, Kokoa was never more sure of her heavenliness, of her otherworldliness.

The cold night air chilled Kokoa, her frame shivered both from the cold and from excitement. The Goddess's eyes flickered. Then the Goddess took a step. The ground shimmered and scattered like millions of stars blanketing her in sparks of bright white light. The Goddess took another step and again the ground shattered and scattered showering her in sparks yet again.

Kokoa was awe-inspired unable to move, to speak, to form coherent thought, so once again all she could do was stare. Kokoa was gazing upon a Goddess as she graciously, gently made her way towards Kokoa.

Stars erupting everywhere, bathing this _being_ in a magical heavenly aura. Kokoa was frozen in wonder at this magnificent picturesque scene, able to stare for all eternity never averting her gaze…ever. Suddenly it was all over and the Goddess was there. Right in front of her gazing intently into Kokoa's eyes as the last of the glittering stars slowly faded away in the background.

"Kokoa." immediately Kokoa's eyes snapped to those lips that uttered her name, the lips that the powerful tantalizing voice escaped from, uttering her name. Crimson eyes staring intently into her emerald green orbs. _Her eyes are so rich. _Kokoa shuddered.

"Kokoa." again Kokoa's eyes snapped right back to those lips. The lips of her sister, her almighty powerful, perfect sister. With those lips, those soft, smooth, perfect, kissable lips.

Kokoa reared back. _What did she just say! Kissable?! _

Suddenly Kokoa smashed into something soft and warm. Slender arms appearing from nowhere wrapped themselves around her. A sweet, herbal smell surrounded her and flooded her nose. Kokoa inhaled the smell deeper wanting more. Warm breath tickled her ear. A sugar-sweet voice whispered into her ear. "What's wrong Kokoa-chan?" She began to tremble.

Kokoa turned to see who was holding her. She saw and she gaped. Eyes as emerald green as her own, filled with warmth and kindness stared back at her innocently. Radiant pink hair fluttered in the magical breeze. A round endearing face, with rosy cheeks, inches from her own. Breathing heavily on her. She could feel moist breath against her skin. The pink-haired beauty smiled at Kokoa. A toothy smile, showing clearly to Kokoa the elongated fangs that were proof of her vampirism.

"Wh-whats going on!?" Kokoa shouted. A million thoughts running through her head, confusion. _What!? How was this possible! It's not possible! Why are they both here!? Why are they so close to me!? Where am I!?_

"Look at me Kokoa_." _Powerful hands grasped her face, turning her to look directly into those reptilian-slit eyes. Eyes smirking with a predatory gleam, slowly coming closer. Their faces inches from each other. So close, hot breath exhaling onto Kokoa's face. Those lips so close to her own and coming closer. Kokoa felt her knees begin to tremble.

Then, soft and warm, lips touched her own. It was gentle, almost as if their lips weren't even touching. As if she was kissing a ghost. Kokoa's heart stopped. She was unable to struggle, those slender arms holding her tightly. Not allowing Kokoa any chance to escape. Kokoa couldn't breathe she felt like she was suffocating. Her stomach was flying, butterflies frantically flapping their wings inside her.

An innocent kiss, but displaying so much pure affection. It was a moment of pure bliss. Kokoa didn't even care about the fact that none of this was possible. She was enveloped in the moment. The perfect, blissful, serene moment. This was what she wanted. She wanted to be close to her sister. For her sister to be close to her. To be recognized by her sister, to be loved by her amazing, all powerful, beautiful sister. Another cold breeze blew through the night air, blowing locks of silver hair around Kokoa.

Finally the kiss ended. Kokoa felt weak and breathless she stared into the crimson eyes of her sister. "Onee-sama." Kokoa whispered.

Instantly Kokoa was pressed on hard from both sides. Two new pairs of arms were around her snaking through her underarms and resting on the small of her back. She was stuck between two iron grips. She was being leaned on from in front of and behind her. Kokoa felt almost as if she was being crushed. Pressed by the two forms of her sister, she felt like a trapped animal.

Slowly hands started roaming around her body, sliding under her shirt, feeling her skin. Feeling around her body sliding underneath her clothes, caressing her skin and sending icy shivers down her spine. Hands everywhere around her body, tracing her spine feeling each individual bump, moving along her stomach feeling the muscled underneath, tracing circles around her belly button, hands climbing higher and higher, desperately trying to feel everything.

"Ah! Onee-samaaa." Kokoa groaned. She shivered as she felt sharp piercing fangs glide against her neck. Kokoa's breathing was heavy, hot. She felt the arms behind her stiffen momentarily, and then once again they started moving up along her body, tracing the outlines of her flesh, feeling the muscle underneath her skin, trailing against her skin purposefully one goal in mind. Soft handsfinally reached their destination as they clamped firmly around her breasts.

Kokoa's loud moan echoed throughout the night air. Kokoa felt her body heating up under the sensual assault she was receiving. Fangs started sliding their way up along her neck, and then began to move along her jaw line, leaving a searing trail as they met Kokoa's sensitive skin. Hot breath tickled her ear as a voice whispered "Was this what you wanted?"

Kokoa could only whimper a response. Her whole body was shuddering, trembling with excitement. She felt so small, so weak. So utterly defenseless under this assault of her senses, delivered by the two she most wanted. She heard giggles as the voice whispered back sensually. "Me too."

Then powerful lips pressed forcefully against Kokoa's own. This kiss was nothing like the other one. Not gentle, but forceful, not affectionate but lustful. This was a kiss that wanted more. Much more. Kokoa felt her mouth forced open, felt as a warm tongue slid in. Felt as the tongue sought out her own.

Kokoa moaned into her sister's mouth. She moaned even deeper when the hands on her breast began to move, gently fondling her sending new waves of pleasure rocketing trough her. Teeth gently nibbled her ear, intensifying the pleasure.

As Kokoa stood there trapped in between her sister's two forms. Suffocating under the pressure and pleasure coursing through her. Unable to breathe at how hot she felt, at how her body was not hers to control.

It was a slave to the pleasure rocketing through her body, reacting without her will, moaning without her consent. Kokoa's head was twisted and her sister's tongues attention moved to her fangs. The tongue felt the sharp tips of her elongated fangs; it traced the outline of them and wrapped itself around them. Then her head was twisted even further as her fangs were hooked by another pair.

Standing there, with her fangs hooked by her sisters own, as their tongues roved around each other's mouths. As her ear was nibbled sensually and her breasts fondled gently by soft, small hands, Kokoa felt so hot, so staggeringly hot, it felt like Kokoa's blood was boiling within her veins.

Then she noticed the cool night breeze blow against her naked skin. Skin against skin. All three of them standing there, in the cold night, their naked bodies pressed against each other, feeling the heat of bare skin touching bare skin. Both bodies pressed even harder against her. Reveling in the touch of their skin, feeling the softness of their bodies the heat of their nakedness creeping into her while the cold breeze sapped away her own warmth.

As their hands and tongues started moving along her clothe-less skin, slowly moving down across her body sending tingles of pleasure all over her small frame leaving fiery trails along her nudity. Their nakedness pressed against her. Warmth being sapped and absorbed simultaneously, extreme fire was burning against her skin at their light touches, their warm tongues moving along her cool skin, warming it only for their saliva to then freeze against her skin. Her senses were overloaded. It was too much, too much. Blazing heat then freezing cold. She couldn't handle it. She couldn't move, couldn't think. Too sensually overloaded Kokoa shouted into the night sky. "It's too much!"

And just like that it all stopped. The breeze died, the ground disappeared and as she stared at the rapidly disappearing world, she saw silver and pink hair blowing in front of her face. Two smiling faces gazing deeply into her eyes, before they both faded away from her dreamland.

…

Emerald eyes snapped open as the wind screeched outside, battering the window. The alarm clock read 3am; it was always eerie at 3 in the morning. Actually it was always eerie at Yokai Academy. With a sigh sheets were thrown across the room lying sloppily along the floor. A light switched flicked on, bathing the room in fluorescent light. Feet got up from bed and started walking towards the bathroom.

The night air was cool, not too cold not too hot. Like autumn, it was always autumn here at Yokai Academy with it being completely cut off from the human world. Yet despite the cool temperature Kokoa felt like she was standing in the middle of a blistering desert. She was hot, sweaty and bothered. She was irritated at the dream she had just had. She needed a bath, a very cold bath.

Kokoa scrambled around in her cupboard looking for her herbal tablets. She noticed she was running out, she was going to have to buy new ones soon. Kokoa began running the cold water, dropped the tablet in the running bath and waited for the bath to fill up. She saw Kou-chan sleeping peacefully on her pillow, unbothered by her sudden disappearance. Kokoa really envied him sometimes.

Kokoa's thought were a mess, she couldn't think straight. The wind was beginning to get really noisy outside, it was too loud! She never understood how in a place completely cut off from the human world winds would still blow across campus. Especially by the dorms, always screeching in the middle of the night, maybe it was some kind of wind monster just trying to bug everyone. But whatever it was it was really annoying.

Kokoa stopped the running water and looked at herself in the small mirror which lay just above the bathroom sink. Her hair was a mess, sticking up at odd ends all round her scalp; her pajamas were wrinkled and lay haphazardly across her frame. Then she looked into her green eyes, analyzing them. _They're not as bright as Moka's. _Then Kokoa pumped her Youki and watched as her green eyes soon morphed to a dangerous red. _And they're not as deep and rich as Moka's either. _Kokoa sighed asshe stripped herself of her suffocating sleepwear and slowly descended herself into the freezing bathwater. The coldness was a bit of a shock, making her shiver and her heart race in surprise. But at least she was finally cool, not so scorching hot.

Kokoa sat in the bath, letting the coldness envelop her and cool down the raging fire within her. Eventually Kokoa began to cool down and she finally got her thought together. She began to think about what she had just experienced in her dreamland. It wasn't the first time she had had a dream like that, but it was the first time it had been that… intense, the first time that they had all been stripped to their bare skin, the first time that she had ever got that close to nirvana.

The dreams had started around the time they had defeated Alucard. Kokoa had seen the way Akua was looking at Moka, the way Tsukune was looking at Moka. Both of them with that look in their eye. And Moka was completely oblivious to it. She was completely oblivious to the way her beauty and power captivated everyone who had met her, the way it made them want her.

Kokoa had seen that look and gotten angry, why? Because Moka was _hers_. She was _her Onee-sama_. Her idol, her goal, _her obsession_. Kokoa was the only one who would fully appreciate her. She didn't realize it at first, the way she was falling for her own sister. She had always admired Moka, always aspired to be like her. To have her grace, elegance, beauty and power. She had thought it was just sisterly admiration, it probably was. But when the first dream had come she had slowly started to realize her true feelings.

...

The first dream had happened just before the time Kokoa had begun her second year at Yokai Academy. The dream had been about life in the Shuzen Manor. It was on Moka's 10th birthday, she was in that crimson dress Akua had given her that day. Little Moka was nervous, upset. Kokoa didn't know why she was so upset it was her birthday she was supposed to be happy. She didn't understand.

Kokoa had gone to bed early that night. She had wanted to play with Kou-chan but felt if she did surrounded by everybody, like her mother and father, they would just give her that disappointed look she always seemed to get. So she went to her room.

It was an hour after she had secluded herself in her bedroom when she heard her voice.

"Kokoa are you still awake?"

The door creaked open slowly, light from the hallway spilled into her room. The light shone clearly on Kokoa, outlining her on the wall behind. Kokoa flinched from the light and held up Kou-chan to block her eyes and felt him hiss as his eyes were exposed to the bright light.

Kokoa blinked, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light. She squinted against the blinding light to try to see who it was at the door. She could only make out a dress. A deep red dress.

"Onee-sama? What is it?"

There stood Moka, silver hair framing her face. Except… she was weird. She wasn't confident, didn't carry herself around like she usually did. She stood there, in the doorway fidgeting and looking nervous. This was not her Onee-sama Kokoa immediately thought.

"Can I come in?" Moka asked nervously.

Kokoa only nodded her head really slowly. _Why is Onee-sama being so weird?_ Kokoa was perplexed she didn't understand this. Moka was never this vulnerable she was always strong and independent. Always sure of herself, never weak like this. It made Kokoa uncomfortable, made her feel scared.

Slowly Moka made her way to Kokoa's bed. She gently sat down next to Kokoa. Kokoa held Kou-chan tighter against her chest. Hoping that would make her feel more confident and self-assured. Less afraid of this situation she had found herself in. It didn't.

This close up Kokoa could see her sister more clearly. She could see deeper into her eyes, those eyes that were usually so powerful and assured, now they were unsure, sad and something else Kokoa couldn't identify. Moka was fidgety, constantly twirling her fingers around her silver hair, her body tense and anxious.

"Onee-sama what's wrong?"

That was when Moka did the last thing Kokoa would ever expect, she didn't scold her, didn't criticize her, didn't beat her up. No she awkwardly wrapped her arms around Kokoa, pressing their two bodies closer. It was a nervous embrace, inexperienced and unsure. Obviously Moka wasn't used to this kind of affection.

Neither was Kokoa though, she was never shown affection by anyone not her mother, her father, or any of her sister, Kahlua tried but Kokoa was always too terrified of Kahlua to be completely comfortable around her, knowing the monster that hid behind that smile could kill her at any moment, effortlessly. Kokoa's life was utterly devoid of any affection.

And here was Moka, impassive, unaffectionate, all powerful Moka. Embracing Kokoa. Kokoa sat there uneasily, unsure what to do. She was afraid, if Moka was holding her like this. That could only mean something bad was going to happen, Kokoa felt her eyes begin to water and soon she was crying. Why? Kokoa didn't know maybe it was being held by the one she idolized, perhaps it was finally being shown some affection or because she knew something bad was about to happen. The reason didn't matter. And so Kokoa cried.

She felt Moka Kokoa stiffen in surprise at the sudden out-break, but then, as if hardened by some new found resolve Moka deepened their embrace, no longer awkward and unsure, now it was strong and protective. It was comforting and safe. Moka was holding Kokoa so firmly, so securely so resolutely. She felt as if nothing in the world could hurt her, nothing could bring her harm. Not under the great embrace of her sister.

Kokoa cried for what felt like hours, her throat becoming raw and her mouth becoming dry. She felt her energy being sapped away as she cried. She hated and loved this. She loved that she was being encompassed by her older sister, loved that it was Moka, loved that they were so close for once in her life. But hated that she was being so weak, so weak and pathetic. So unlike what she wanted to be. Right in front of Moka.

Finally when Kokoa became too exhausted to cry anymore the tears gradually began to subside. When the tears stopped and Kokoa finally stopped shaking, he arms wrapped around her began to slowly retract. Kokoa didn't want them to leave her, to stop surrounding and protecting her. But she was too drained to protest, her mouth to dry and so finally it was all over.

Kokoa felt as the exhaustion finally overcame her and she was slowly being sucked away into the black void that was sleep.

"I'm sorry Kokoa; I'm going to miss you." Moka's voice was dejected, almost as if she weren't even there. She leaned down slowly, taking in the form of her sleeping little sister. To that face riddled with tears and pain. Moka smiled. Then she gently pressed her lips against Kokoa's, giving her a final goodbye kiss. "I love you."

That was where the first dream had ended. The morning after she had had that dream, Kokoa was confused. The dream felt so real and vivid. Like an actual memory. But she never remembered something like that having ever happened. Although Kokoa thought that possibly it was a memory. A forgotten memory locked deep away inside her subconscious. But soon realized that couldn't be true. The True Moka never showed affection.

The day Moka had left Kokoa was beside herself. She was crying tears of sadness the likes she had not known. Her Onee-sama, the only person who didn't treat her like a child the only person who seemed to see her for who she was, the one she idolized, was leaving. Right in front of her eyes. And Kokoa couldn't stop it.

Thinking back on this incident Kokoa had realized that it wasn't possible for that dream to have been a memory. How could that vulnerable, sad, affectionate Moka keep such a straight, emotionless face as the person she claimed to care for, who she said she loved, cried straight in front of her and begged her not to go, begged her to stay. No she didn't even bat an eye lid. Because that's was what her Onee-sama was like. She never showed weakness. Ever. That was how Kokoa saw her. The perfect, cold, powerful Goddess.

Even as Kokoa chased after the car, frantically swinging Kou-chan, begging her sister to fight her, shouting her silent plea for her not to leave her alone at this place. This place where no-one accepted her and no-one saw her as a person of her own. This place where she always felt so alone. And yet, Moka left. No matter how much Kokoa begged no matter how hard she cried. Moka left Kokoa all alone. _What would've happened if I didn't trip? Would things be different?_ Probably not.

And so Kokoa knew that her dream was just that, a dream. Never too be real, never having ever happened at all just a dream. There was no way Moka could have shown that much affection one night, only to leave without even uttering any words of support, of wishing wells of hoping to see her again the next. No Moka wasn't like that. Nor was she ever, or would ever be.

Slowly after that first dream, Kokoa began to have more dreams, and in every dream Moka was always wearing that crimson dress she had worn on her 10th birthday. That crimson dress that so perfectly matched her eyes. That made her so terrifyingly beautiful and sexy.

Each dream after the first had slowly grown more and more intense, every dream becoming less and less innocent, more sensual and sexual, becoming less about the emotional side and more about the sexuality of it all.

Then there was Kokoa's utter surprise when Outer Moka. That fake personality which had trapped her wonderful sister. That smiled so innocently like she wasn't a prison, holding in her confines the _real _Moka, suddenly started appearing in these dreams as well.

And Kokoa found she didn't even mind. She loved that both of her sisters forms were there, touching her, feeling her, feeding her the affection she was so starved of, making her feel happy and loved.

And so with each dream, Kokoa's feelings for her sister grew, until Kokoa knew without a doubt that she loved her sister. Loved her far more than normal sisterly love.

Kokoa knew it wasn't natural. It was unnatural, disgusting. Not only was she a girl but she was her sister too. Not only were they both the same gender but they also shared the same blood. It was incest. She hated that she would never be loved by the one she loved, hated that her love could never be known. Could never be truly accepted by this horrible, judgmental world.

Especially because of one thing, they weren't ordinary monsters. They were vampires, a race that valued pride above all else, even their lives. A vampires pride was everything.

That meant that pride was Moka's everything. She was the daughter of Issa Shuzen, a king among vampires and Akasha Bloodriver, a dark lord. Moka was almighty and powerful. Unstoppable. A rare breed even among vampires there was no way she could ever love Kokoa the way Kokoa loved her. It would crush her pride, her image, slander the Shuzen name.

Kokoa knew all this, she accepted all of this. Knew what she wanted would never be. She knew that. She felt her heart constrict painfully, her throat tightened and tears threatened to stain her eyes. Kokoa's heart always this much whenever she remembered that. She never knew something could be so painful. So suffocating and agonizingly painful. Kokoa wanted to cry to let her emotions flow from her, maybe then Moka might come in and hold her, give her the attention she so desired. The affection she was so starved of.

Yet that would never be, because that was a dream, that was all they were, dreams. Beautiful, wonderful, amazing, magical dreams. And that was all they would ever be. Kokoa took a deep breath and collected herself. Kokoa exhaled slowly, letting the painful emotions flow out of her body, the sadness, heartache, pain. Everything, she let it all flow out. Let it leave her body.

What she wanted was only in her dreams. That's all they were, dreams. And that's all they would ever be.

….

"Achoo!"Kokoa wiped her nose and sniffed. _Great, just perfect now I've got a cold. _Standing outside, fully clothed in her version of the school uniform, Kokoa realized how stupid she could be sometimes.

Kokoa sighed; too absorbed in her thoughts and memories she forgot she was sitting in a bath of―now ice cold―water._She really was a pathetic excuse for a vampire,_ she had thought. Now chilled to the bones, sneezing and really irritated, Kokoa realized today was going to be a very, very bad day.

The infamous Yokai academy winds blew, causing her to shiver violently. Kou-chan flew above her head for a few seconds before swooping down and snuggling himself into her neck, feeding Kokoa his warmth. His small frame was unable to produce enough heat to allay her shivering but Kokoa appreciated the gesture and show of affection.

She waited on the pavement, shivering and sneezing, patiently awaiting the eventual arrival of her sister and Tsukune. Kokoa wondered what was taking them so long; usually they would be here by now. Then Kokoa would join them, and they'd walk together, joined by Mizore and Kurumu later along the road. It had become their daily morning routine.

Kokoa watched leaves flutter across her vision, twirling countless times carried by the wind; all the leaves were dried up and dead. _Nothings pretty at Yokai Academy. _Kokoa needed to start moving soon, she'd be late if she didn't. But Kokoa stayed waiting, time passed;dead leaves twirled endlessly and the wind blew, causing new chills to creep through her already freezing frame. And still she stayed waiting, now she was definitely going to be late. _Where were those two!This is taking way too long! I'm already going to be late!_

Just as Kokoa had convinced herself she needed to get going. She saw them. Pink hair swaying in the breeze, bright green eyes glimmering, focused on the person beside her, that person, the person with the dark brown hair, with those chocolate eyes, smiling ever so sweetly and innocently at the beauty beside him. Slowly walking, close to each other, too close. Whispering quietly between themselves. Oblivious to the world around them, fixated solely on the person alongside them. They looked like a couple.

Kokoa's heart twisted.

She stared at them; at the way they seemed so happy just talking to each other at the way they looked so perfect together. It was a picturesque scene of such innocence, peace, serenity and tranquility. They looked as if they had could conquer anything together, been through everything together, actually they had been. They had undergone such horribly miserable, excruciating moments of pain and hardship just to protect each other and those they cared about. They couldn't go through sufferings like that and not grow closer together with each other.

They were always together, protecting their loved ones. They were stronger together fighting for their safety. Happiest together, relishing in the moments of peace, always with each other. Eventually the inevitable would happen and they'd finally be together forever, as more than friends, as lovers.

Kokoa's whole body ached, shaking violently, not because of the cold.

They continued to walk gingerly along. They hadn't noticed Kokoa yet. Kokoa took this moment to collect herself and to try to get the ache out of her voice.

Then she shouted hot-headedly. "What the hell took you two so long?!" Moka and Tsukune snapped their heads to her in surprise at the outburst.

"Kokoa you're still here? Aren't you going to be late?" Tsukune asked quizzically, concern dotting his eyes.

Kokoa gritted her teeth and glared irritably at Tsukune. "I'm already late!" She barked out in frustration waving her arms around. "And so are you!"

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." Tsukune laughed and scratched his finger against his cheek sheepishly.

"Idiot" Kokoa said condescendingly shaking her head in exasperation.

"Kokoa don't be so mean to Tsukune! He was only concerned about you getting into trouble!"

Kokoa changed her attention to the mouth that had uttered those words, the mouth that the sickeningly sweet voice had escaped from. Kokoa was staring at Yokai Academies' number one beauty. Moka Akashiya. Even when sealed it seemed Moka would still retain her beauty, grace and charming elegance. Always causing eyes to fall upon her, attracting longing gazes from all those around.

When sealed, Moka changed in appearance and demeanor, her powerful crimson eyes replaced by soft emerald green ones, intimidating silver replaced by endearing pink. The way she carried herself also changed. From strong and proud, to care-free and jubilant. The air around them differed as well. Inner Moka inspired respect and fear into those around her, coupled with her cold and powerful demeanor she was an imposing, almighty, terrifyingly flawless being. The perfect vampire. Then Outer Moka with her happy, bright, bubbly, adorable, affectionate, lovable nature. Well… she made all those around her smile.

It seemed as if Outer Moka and Inner Moka were complete opposites, each one containing the characteristics the other did not possess. So profoundly different yet deep down they were exactly the same. They were each other. Two sides of the same coin. The two of them completed each other. What the one wasn't able to give the other could. What one lacked the other possessed.

Moka had everything. Faultless.

Kokoa stared at Moka. Entranced by her. Suddenly she noticed a puzzled expression cross over Moka's face. Kokoa realized something… she hadn't said anything, it had been quiet for quite some time now, all she had done was stare at her sister. Kokoa's face suddenly burned a fierce red as she realized the situation she had just put herself in.

Quickly she spoke, before anyone could question why she was staring. "We-well maybe he wouldn't have to be concerned if you two didn't take so long getting here! What were you guys doing anyway!?" She spluttered out as she crossed her arms and looked at them impatiently,

Kokoa noticed as both Tsukune and Moka's eyes flashed to each other briefly and they both shifted nervously, a slight blush appearing upon their faces. Kokoa found that suddenly, she really didn't want to know what had made them so late.

" Wh-whatever it doesn't matter." Kokoa said as she abruptly turned around. "I-I'm going to go." Kokoa said, barely stopping the pain from seeping into her voice. Then Kokoa practically ran away from Tsukune and her sister. She really didn't want to know what made them so late. She didn't.

But deep down, she did.

…

Kokoa banged her head against her hard wood desk in frustration. So far today had really sucked. _Just like I thought it would, _she mused half-heartedly.

Just after arriving in class late, she had stood in the door way catching her breath as she had ran to try and make up for lost time, or maybe to get away from Tsukune and her sister. She had immediately been lectured by her home-room teacher and given a detention for that afternoon.

Immediately as she began to approach her desk her nose began to tickle, that tickle slowly grew into something much more ferocious and soon a massive sneeze had rocketed through Kokoa's small frame, using her hand to cover her nose trying to prevent any snot from exiting, she fell―quite _ungracefully_― right on her buttocks.

Soon the whole class had erupted into violent bouts of laughter at her comical fall. Even Kou-chan flew around in an amused manner. Kokoa flared her Youki and sent a wave of bloodlust throughout the class, glaring with her crimson eyes at anyone who dared to continue laughing. After the whole class was shivering in their seats and some pants had been soiled. Kokoa quietly made her way to her desk as gracefully as was possible given the circumstances.

Then once Kokoa had sat down she stared at the board and tried to concentrate on the lesson and try to forget everything that had happened to her so far today. However it was a lot harder than she could have thought possible, as her mind was seemingly not hers to control.

Kokoa constantly started drifting into thoughts about Tsukune and Moka, those thoughts always revolved around what was going on between them. Why had they been so close today? What did that look between them mean? How close were they now at this moment? Why were they late? What had they done that morning?

A million possibilities raced through her mind. None of them good, all of them making Kokoa's heart sink deeper into her chest. All making Kokoa icier than she already was.

But the one thing that distracted her most, that diverted all of her focus from the world around her was that dream. That wonderful, amazing dream. All her hearts greatest desires had been fulfilled in that dream, she was being made love to by her sister's two forms. And they wanted to. They didn't care about anything, didn't care about what others would think, all they wanted was her, they wanted Kokoa as severely as she wanted them. It was beautiful and divine. Stars' glittering everywhere, her moans echoing throughout the night. The dream had ended far too soon she thought.

Then there was that searing heat she had felt, never had she been so hot in her life. Never had she felt like her entire core was on fire, burning so fiercely and with such intense heat. And then that fire had spread so wildly all around her body, turning her on so greatly, leaving her boiling in her own blood, the way their tongues and light touches caused paths of fire to burn fiercely along her pale skin.

Kokoa again banged her head against the desk in frustration, causing the desk to creak and splinter. _Concentrate Kokoa! Stop thinking about her! It's never been this bad before. Control yourself! _As Kokoa began wallowing in self-pity and disgust, she heard her teacher shout.

"Miss Shuzen!" Kokoa's head shot up in surprise.

"Y-yes sensei" she stuttered out pathetically.

"Answer the question please." Mr. Hiden spoke irritably.

Kokoa looked at the bored. She noticed a bunch of complicated formulas and diagrams, she tried to understand what was going on but she had never done this work before and her brain was too muddled up to figure it out. Kokoa sighed in defeat. "I don't know the answer sir."

"Hah! Where's that super vampire intelligence, obviously you're not much of one." Someone in the class sniggered mockingly. The rest of the class began to laugh again at Kokoa.

Kokoa was sick, tired, cold, irritated and now very angry at this moment. She would not be laughed at twice. She lifted her hand in the air beckoning Kou-chan to begin transforming. Kokoa was going to enjoy this, consequences be damned.

….

The cafeteria was empty, only the noises of the kitchen permeating the air. Kokoa looked around at the emptiness, enjoying the lack of activity. She needed quiet for a moment, however short that moment would be.

Kokoa made her way over to where the food trays lay. She picked up a tray and went to go and fill her plate with food. Once her tray was full Kokoa then slowly made her way to where she usually sat. She closed her eyes and tried to focus for a moment, she had never realized it before but she was starving. So at this current moment in time she was sick, angry, irritated, cold, gloomy and hungry. Yep today sucked big time.

Kokoa then began to hear voices and footsteps. She opened her eyes and realized the cafeteria was slowly growing with activity. Students were entering into the cafeteria, chatting away, stomachs growling and mouths eating. Kokoa sighed, her moment of peace was now gone.

She looked up into the crowd of people. _Monsters,_ she corrected herself. She was looking for any faces she recognized, hair colours that sprang out to catch her attention. Blue, black, purple, pink… silver.

No sign of anyone. Kokoa closed her eyes again and put her head down on the cool table. Then moments later Kokoa heard an energetic and bubbly voice yell. "Tsukuuuuuuuuuuune!" Kokoa looked up just in time to see a busty, sapphire haired and purple-eyed Succubus pull the unlucky ―or lucky― Tsukune into her bright-yellow sweater confined cleavage, slowly beginning to suffocate him, completely oblivious to Tsukune's arms flapping wildly in panic and desperation for air.

Succubus, blue-haired bombshell, with a form every man desired, often causing blood to spurt out the nose whenever she bounced up and down (which she did a lot). With a big, warm courageous heart, loving personality, compassion and incomparable baking skills, she was the wife every man desired. One of Yokai Academies' greatest beauties. Currently in love with Tsukune Aono her 'Destined One', this was Kurumu Kurono.

"Ku-Kurumu-chan! Y-you're suffocating me…" Tsukune barely managed to gasp out.

"Hmm? What was that Tsukune?" Kurumu said innocently turning her head and batting her eyes unknowingly.

"He said that he can't breathe." A calm and collected voice spoke out clearly, just as she froze solid the voluptuous Succubus in her ice.

A cold wind blew through the cafeteria. Mizore Shirayuki. Ice Woman, purple hair, amethyst eyes, and always level headed. She was always reserved and quiet preferring to watch rather than participate. Her beauty so much like the ice she manipulated, pale snow-white skin, stoic face and an untouchable air around her, as if she was fragile and a single touch would cause her to shatter. All of this and her strange unusual style only added to her mystique and splendor. Also one of Yokai Academies' grandest beauties, also in love with Tsukune Aono.

"Honestly it's been two years now and you're still oblivious to the fact that you're suffocating him whenever you do that. Big breasted bimbo." Mizore said disappointedly shaking her head in exasperation.

"Th-thanks for that Mizore." Tsukune said gratefully. Looking up into her eyes and smiling brightly.

A slight blush crept upon Mizore's face. She quickly turned her head away from him. "No problem." She said coolly.

Kurumu having finally busted her way out of her ice prison shouted angrily. "Hey! I'm not some bug that needs to be frozen every time I get close to Tsukune you know! Kurumu fumed. "And besides, Tsukune _likes_ it when I hug him like that, isn't that right? Tsu―ku―ne." Kurumu uttered seductively, each syllable rolling of her tongue sensuously as Kurumu gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. A Succubus's charm was dangerous.

Tsukune as well as all the males in the cafeteria gulped, Tsukune blushed slightly and found that his throat was suddenly very dry. He tried to open his mouth and say something, but just before any words escaped his mouth, Mizore spoke. "No Tsukune doesn't, honestly you're like a parasite. One day you're going to end up killing him. And then I'm going to be very angry."

"What did you say!" Kurumu roared angrily. "I am no parasite! I don't take from Tsukune I give to Tsukune! If anyone's a parasite it's Moka! She's the one always sucking Tsukune's blood!"

"Moka is no parasite!" declared a high-pitched energetic voice. Kokoa's eyes snapped to the newcomer. Yukari Sendo. The cute, young, raven-haired genius Witch of Yokai Academy. Fourteen years old, third-year and top student. Powerful and extremely gifted in summoning magic, she was also a huge pervert. Oh and yeah she was also in love with both Tsukune and Moka. Her dream being to participate in a threesome with the two. A dream she had had since she was twelve.

"I agree! Moka is no parasite!" shouted Fang Fang enthusiastically. Yet was once again ignored by everyone present.

"Yeah well you just say that because you're in love with her Yukari." Said Mizore tiredly.

"Yeah, all you want to do is jump into a bed with Tsukune and Moka you flat-chested pervert." Kurumu said irritably

"What was that? Summer schooling idiot." Yukari said menacingly, pressing her forehead to Kurumu's.

Kurumu smiled demonically as she pressed her forehead harder against Yukari's. "Who're you calling an idiot?"

"The person who's brains shrank in order to accommodate for her huge breasts." Yukari replied boldly.

"You're just jealous because men prefer large and soft breasts, _especially_ Tsukune." Kurumu said haughtily.

"But you're wrong! Tsukune much prefers my small perky breasts!" Yukari yelled agitatedly.

"No Tsukune much prefers my breasts!" Kurumu declared indignantly.

"Small and perky!"

"Big and soft!"

"Small and perky!"

"Big and soft!"

"Actually I think Tsukune much prefers my breasts." Mizore interjected calmly. "After all. Skin as white as snow, with nipples as firm and pink as cherries." She commented unashamedly.

Suddenly all the males in the cafeteria were frantically clutching their noses and trying to restore order to their raging wild imaginations. Tsukune was clutching the side of his head and shaking hysterically, trying to remove the vivid image from his mind. Mizore just stood there shamelessly. Ignorant to the tumult she had caused.

Kokoa just stared, how could they talk about such things so shamelessly? It was bad enough when it was just them, but here in the cafeteria surrounded by everyone and they were talking about their breasts! And which of their breasts Tsukune preferred! How could they do something so shameful! Why weren't they embarrassed? _And these are the people I surround myself with every day._

"Hey everyone! What's going on?" an innocent and cheery voice called out curiously.

Kokoa turned to gaze at the person who had just entered the cafeteria. Yokai Academies number one beauty, her sister. Moka Akashiya.

"What's going on?" Moka asked tilting her head slightly in confusion. Her emerald gaze locked on the group of women currently surrounding Tsukune.

Kurumu puffed her chest out as she declared. "We're talking about whose breasts Tsukune likes the most."

"Wh-what?" Moka sputtered out, a bright red blush creeping across her face. She fidgeted embarrassedly at the statement, her eyes downcast, staring at her shoes.

"Well Tsukune, whose breasts do you prefer?" Mizore asked stoically. Her eyes completely focused on the chocolate-eyed male.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room dropped, everything went silent, the tension multiplied. All eyes in the cafeteria were on Tsukune. All staring intently at him. Breaths were held, bodies leaned forward in interest and ears stretched in anticipation. All waiting to hear Tsukune's answer, Kokoa noticed Moka's green eyes flicker shyly to Tsukune momentarily, clearly showing her interest. Kurumu puffed out her large bust even further, Yukari held her arms to her side; Mizore continued to stare apathetically a slight shift in her posture to try and accentuate her breasts, even Moka took a more presuming stance.

Tsukune stood there, cornered like a trapped animal as all eyes bore down on him, all waiting for him to answer the question. Kokoa really began to feel sorry for the poor guy. Forced to answer a question like that in front of everyone in the cafeteria, as well as four terrifyingly powerful monsters, three of which would severely injure him no matter what he said. Tsukune was in a situation that could absolutely not end well for him. Kokoa really did feel bad for the guy.

Tsukune gazed terrified, his eyes switching between all the women involved, Kokoa saw as his eyes snapped to Yukari, then drifted over to Mizore, Kurumu and finally Moka. Kokoa noticed his eyes lasted slightly longer on Moka than anyone else. Kokoa found that suddenly she didn't want Tsukune to answer that question, as she felt that she knew what the answer was going to be.

Kokoa didn't want to hear it, didn't want Tsukune to confess to the whole school about how he felt. She might have been overreacting a little. If it were any other day she would've found this situation funny. She would have loved to see Tsukune in such a position, loved to see him in a situation that would only end badly for him. But Kokoa found that she only felt dread. Dread at what his answer was bound to be. Dread at his feelings for her sister being seen so publicly.

Tsukune's mouth opened slowly, he gulped once under the pressure of all the gazes he was feeling and under the knowledge that this could only end horribly for him. He had been silent for too long now. He had to speak, had to answer the question. His mouth was dry. Tsukune began to move his lips and tongue, beginning to formulate the words that would soon cause him trouble. But just before any sound escaped from his voice a furious hot-headed voice bellowed throughout the cafeteria. "DON'T YOU DARE ANSWER THAT QUESTION!"

Everyone's eyes snapped to where the voice had come from, there they saw a furious looking Kokoa glaring venomously at Tsukune. "No-one wants to know whose breasts you prefer! She said angrily. "Don't even try." Kokoa spoke through gritted teeth. "What's everyone staring at!? Go back to your own business!" Kokoa flared her Youki viciously as she shouted across the cafeteria, trying to accentuate her demand. Everyone's heads turned back in front of them and they all began to quietly whisper among themselves. All interest in the situation discarded by worry for their lives, Kokoa was really scary when she wanted to be.

Kokoa sat back down. _Jeez, what the hell is wrong with these people? _She sighed in irritation. Kokoa looked up to see everyone approaching her table. She noticed that Tsukune's gaze was locked on hers; in his eyes she saw relief and gratitude. Clearly Tsukune had misunderstood her intentions. _Idiot._

"Jeez Kokoa, what's got into you today? You're in an even worse mood than usual. And that's saying something." Kurumu said, frustrated at Kokoa. "And I was so close to getting him to admit that he liked my breasts the most." Kurumu sighed and crossed her arms.

Kokoa just glared at Kurumu as she sat down at the other side of the table, Mizore sitting down next to Kurumu. "You don't look really good? Are you okay?" Mizore asked concernedly.

Kurumu sniggered as she whispered to Mizore. "Maybe it's _that_ time of the month." Kokoa glared harder at Kurumu her irritation at the blue-haired bombshell spiking.

"Now Kurumu, stop being so mean to Kokoa-chan." A cheery voice spoke out sweetly. Pink hair fluttered next to Kokoa as her sister sat down beside her. "She's obviously having a bad day so don't make her more irritated." Moka reasoned to Kurumu. Yukari and Fang Fang sat down at the table as well followed by Tsukune.

_Moka's too close! _Kokoa thought frantically. Way too close, Kokoa was distracted enough without having the object of her distraction sitting so close to her. _She smells so nice._ Kokoa inhaled deeper, sniffing in the sweet herbal scent that Moka always seemed to be surrounded with. Kokoa felt Moka beside her. Felt as their arms were touching. She could sense as Moka inhaled, and as she slowly exhaled. Kokoa was feeling her sister breathe, inhaling her saccharine scent.

"Kokoa!" Kokoa snapped out of her thoughts, she saw Moka's adorable face looking at her curiously. Kokoa realized Moka had just asked her a question. "S-sorry, uhh, what did you say?" Kokoa asked embarrassedly. She had just remembered how this morning she had stormed off on her sister and Tsukune and now she had completely zoned out. _This isn't good._

Moka's face contorted into a puzzled expression. "I asked what was wrong. You seem paler than usual and you keep zoning out." Moka asked concernedly.

"I-I've just had a really bad day so far." Kokoa said. "And I'm really tired."

"Did you not sleep well?" Yukari asked curiously.

"No I didn't. I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep." Kokoa said tiredly.

Moka looked up, her green eyes boring into Kokoa. "Did you have a bad dream?" she spoke uncertainly.

Kokoa blushed violently, thoughts about what her dream had been about swirling through her head. Or rather who. She averted her eyes from Moka's and looked down at her plate of food, trying to fight away the heat on her cheeks. "Ye-yeah, I guess you could say that." Kokoa whispered out quietly.

Moka looked at Kokoa curiously. _What's wrong with her? She's been acting really weird today ever since this morning._ Moka wondered what was going on with Kokoa. Was something wrong? Maybe her dream had really frightened her. _Should she comfort Kokoa? Hold her till the bad dream vanished from her memory? No, Kokoa hated to be treated like a child._

As Moka kept on staring at Kokoa, Kokoa felt as if she was going to explode! She felt like curling up into a ball and hiding underneath the table. She felt as if Moka's stare was burning her skin._ I've bee_n _zoning out and acting all weird! Moka must think something's wrong with me. _Kokoa felt like disappearing.

"Kokoa." Moka spoke worriedly.

"Hey by the way Tsukune where were you this morning! Mizore and I waited forever for you and you never came!" Kurumu said disappointedly.

Tsukune looked around nervously and gave a goofy grin as he scratched his cheek. "O-oh w-well you see I wa―"

"He was with Moka." Kokoa said silently. Her heart constricted agonizingly within her chest as she uttered those words, her whole body felt cold again. Kurumu and Mizore's eyes misted sadly and they looked at Tsukune. _They were alone, together. Just Tsukune and Moka. Moka was alone with Tsukune._ Kokoa slowly sat up, abandoning the food in front of her. She spun her head away from Moka and the others. Then slowly, Kokoa made her way out of the cafeteria and away from them. Unaware as one pair of gleaming eyes watched her as she disappeared.

….

Misty eyes, clenched fists, heavy breathing, a crushing weight pressing down on her chest, Kokoa walked, her limbs moving on their own, taking her anywhere other than where she had been. As Kokoa walked students vanished, corridors passed away, classrooms disappeared, walls all faded away. Grass became prominent, trees materialized, plants arose and soon Kokoa was all alone, deep within Yokai Academies forest.

Kokoa's body felt heavy. Her limbs were drained. She found a tree and rested herself on it. Kou-chan flew above her worriedly, eventually deciding to rest on Kokoa's shoulder. For the second time that day Kou-chan snuggled with Kokoa and tried to feed his warmth to her shivering frame.

Kokoa sat alone in the forest, the eerie silence broken only by her unsteady breathing. As she sat there resting against a tree with her head in between her knees Kokoa thought that she must look quite pathetic for an all-powerful vampire. Typical of her to never live up to any of her sisters. None of them would ever be found in such a weak position. As usual Kokoa failed to impress.

"Kokoa-chan? Thank goodness I finally found you." A concerned voice said relieved.

Kokoa recognized the voice instantly and looked up at the person who had just arrived, the person who had seen her look so weak and unlike a vampire. "What do you want?" Kokoa croaked irritably.

"I came to check up on you." The voice said sweetly. "After you stormed out I got worried about you. I know today's not your day, and I know I'm probably the cause of some of it. So I wanted to tell you I understand what's wrong and I hope we can maybe fix your problems."

"All of it." Kokoa whispered.

"What? Did you say something Kokoa-chan?"

"ALL OF IT! You're the cause of all of my problems!

Tsukune looked shocked at the statement. His eyes were filled with worry and disbelief. "U-um what do you mean Kokoa?" Kokoa glared viciously at Tsukune and grit her teeth.

"I am sick and tired of you! You always act like you understand what other people are going through, always act like the nice guy, always act like you can understand people's pain! Like you can solve everyone's problems! And you can't!" Kokoa roared, her voice rippling around the silent forest.

"K-Kokoa I-I don't understand? Wh―"

Just shut up!" Kokoa interrupted him. "You are so blinded by yourself you can't even see the pain you're causing everybody! You just sit there and smile like an idiot! You are the cause of all my problems! You are the reason why I can't be happy!"

Tsukune Aono. Half Human-half Ayashi, loved by two Witches, a Succubus, a Snow Woman and Kokoa's beloved Vampire sister. The one who had overcome so much, experienced more pain in two years than most people experienced in their entire lives. Who stuck through it all even when he was weak and fragile, all to protect those he cared for. The cause of all Kokoa's problems.

Tsukune truly was the lock on her happiness. Tsukune was the closest person to Moka. The closest person to both sides of her. He was the one that always caused Outer Moka to smile simply by being with her, the one who fed Moka his own blood, the one who cared for her so deeply and irrevocably. He'd almost died countless times trying to protect Moka. He'd been injected with her blood, gained her insane strength. And then fought with such strength and passion to protect Moka. And through all of this, through his sweat, blood, tears and pain he had done the one thing nobody could do. He broke Outer Moka. He cracked her cold demeanor, broke through her pride and saw the real Moka. He managed to do the impossible; he softened the great Vampiress Moka Akashiya. He caused her to open up, to not be afraid to care about others. Showed her that the greatest strength was achieved when you were protecting the ones you cared about. He had been shown affection by the unbreakable True Moka. He had been given the one thing Kokoa most desired. He had been given her heart.

And if her heart wasn't enough Tsukune was also given complete unrestricted access to both forms of Moka. Because he was the only one who could remove Moka's Rosario. He was the only one who could free Inner Moka and allow her to grace the world once again. It was he who allowed her to breathe air again, to feel sunlight again, and to feel the blood pumping through her own veins. Tsukune was the one who could release her sister into this world. Something Kokoa would never be able to do; she would never be able to see Inner Moka whenever she pleased never be able to free her.

And that was why Tsukune was the only one who could love Moka. Why Tsukune was the only one Moka could love.

Kokoa's eyes began to tear up, her heart felt so heavy in her chest, felt as if it was going to fall out of her at any moment. And as her heart lay on the ground she would finally be devoid of this completely unimaginable pain. Kokoa never knew so much pain could be felt without an actual injury. Yet as Kokoa began to cry, her attention shifted to the man in front of her. Moka was the object of her pain, not Tsukune. But maybe, just maybe if Tsukune were no longer there, Kokoa could be closer to Moka.

"….Moka…." Kokoa whispered out hoarsely, her throat felt dry and tight as if she hadn't had a drink for weeks. If Tsukune wasn't here, what would life be like? Would Moka love her? Would Moka grow close to Kokoa and only Kokoa? Maybe they would both love each other? Maybe Moka would give her heart to Kokoa? A million maybes assaulted Kokoa's thoughts, a million possibilities of what Moka would be like. Of how she _just might_ love Kokoa too, of them being together bathing each other in their love if Tsukune weren't here.

…_No… _

_That would never happen. If it weren't for Tsukune… Moka wouldn't be Moka. She would be a shell of herself. If it weren't for Tsukune Moka could never be free. If it weren't for Tsukune Moka would never have opened up. Moka was who she was because of Tsukune._

_Tsukune… he really was a piece of work. _

Kokoa began to laugh. She laughed at herself. She laughed at the hopelessness of her situation. Laughed hysterically at the impossibility of her love ever being fulfilled, and laughed at how much pain one person could cause. At how one person could be the sole focus of another's world, and at how cruel and miserable a place the world could be.

For someone like Kokoa happiness could never exist. Because of who she was, what she was, and because of whom she loved. So as Kokoa laughed, as she humored herself in her own tragedy, soon as it was inevitable the tears began to fall. Salty tears of purest pain cascaded down Kokoa's tender face, as they journeyed down and finally dripped, quietly, onto the ground below.

Tsukune was completely stunned, shocked beyond disbelief. What is wrong with Kokoa? Never had he seen one person looked so pained in his entire life. Kokoa right now was the most wounded he had ever seen somebody. He was looking down on what seemed to be someone broken. And deep down in her eyes he saw, through all the pain and misery what seemed to be… hatred.

"Kokoa…." Tsukune was utterly terrified, he couldn't think of anything to say or do. What could he do? "Kok―"

"Just. Shut. Up." Kokoa sounded so disgusted and horrified. She stood up slowly, willing her aching body to move, to get up. To stop shriveling on the ground like a little child. As she stood, she looked down at herself, she looked like a mess. Her eyes lost the pain they contained and were instead filled with an anger Tsukune had not seen. Yet Tsukune was unsure who the anger was reserved for.

Kokoa stood on unsteady feet; she looked weak and so unlike the monstrous vampire that she was. Shaking uncontrollably, Kou-chan was fluttering agitatedly above her head. Then Kokoa's green eyes locked onto Tsukune. Yet still the anger within them seemed unsure of where to be placed. Then suddenly emerald green eyes morphed crimson, Kokoa's fangs elongated and gleamed. Her Youki started to build creating a suffocating atmosphere, the anger in her eyes had finally found a place to settle. They did not settle where Tsukune thought they would.

"Kokoa. Plea―"

The tree beside Tsukune shattered into a million glimmering pieces and the ground on which he was standing shook. Tsukune stood frozen. Kokoa was right in front of him; Kou-chan was in his mace battle transformation, the mace that had almost killed him and not the tree. Blood started seeping down Tsukune's cheek; the mace came too close for comfort.

"K-Kokoa…" Tsukune barely managed to utter out.

"I told you to shut up!" Kokoa screamed as she heaved Kou-chan off of the ground and swung again at Tsukune. Tsukune unfroze instantly and managed to nimbly dodge Kokoa's vicious attack. Tsukune's Holy Lock jingled as he did so. Tsukune braced himself ready for the next swing. His eyes opened wide when he saw Kokoa had vanished. Tsukune looked around and couldn't see Kokoa anywhere. Then Tsukune felt a shadow pass over him, he looked up to see Kokoa rapidly approaching, already mid-swing and aiming straight for Tsukune. Tsukune barely managed to dodge in time. He threw himself out of the way just as Kou-chan hit the spot where he was only a moment ago. Tsukune had no doubt that if he'd been hit. He would've been dead.

"Kokoa! What are you doing! You could've killed me!" Tsukune shouted in disbelief. It seemed Kokoa was honestly trying to kill him. Well this wasn't the first time she had tried to kill him, he thought she had finally grown past her hatred for him. Clearly he was wrong. "Kokoa please calm down."

"Why won't you shut up!" Kokoa flew at him again angrily swinging Kou-chan once again at Tsukune. Tsukune jumped up to dodge the swing, then using Kou-chan as leverage he kicked off of the mace. Using his momentum he jumped behind Kokoa. Kokoa having had her balance thrown off by the change in motion came crashing down on the floor.

"Kokoa please you really need to calm down, I don't want to hurt you!" Tsukune shouted out in desperation. This was really bad if Kokoa kept on attacking him so relentlessly one of them was going to end up hurt.

Kokoa stood up from the ground, grass coated her school uniform and there was a small scratch on her cheek. Her slit crimson eyes burned with an even greater anger, yet still the anger was not directed at Tsukune.

Kokoa stared at Tsukune, her anger overwhelming her. She was fighting too impulsively she would never win like this. Anger in a fight was a hindrance. But the anger Kokoa felt did not subside, it only grew. _Why am I doing this? I'm not angry at Tsukune. I'm angry at myself._ And still Kokoa's anger grew. She was so pathetic. She didn't deserve the Shuzen name. All she seemed to do these days was cry over Moka. Moka would never cry over her. She was so unlike Moka, so unlike what she wanted to be. She was childish and impulsive, hot-headed and loud. Kokoa tried to be strong and full of pride but all she ever did was embarrass herself. She couldn't even win in a fight against Tsukune.

But Tsukune had her sister's blood inside him, her sisters Shinsho blood pumped through his heart and into his veins. Through that blood Tsukune had finally gained the power to protect those closest to him. And now Kokoa couldn't even attempt to injure him. He was fast, Super Vampire blood flowed through his veins. He had skill, trained by Moka and one of the Three Dark Lords. He had experience, fought in countless battles each one pushing him to his limits. Tsukune's scarred body being all the proof of what he had endured to get to where he was now.

And so Kokoa a pure bred Vampire, couldn't even touch him. Kokoa's disgust and anger at herself began to grow even greater. Blinded by rage, her limbs moved without her, her legs ran to Tsukune without her consent. Her arms swung Kou-chan at him mindlessly. Her body tried to kill him, to wipe him off the face of the earth, all the while she felt like a passenger, watching her body as it mindlessly moved in an attempt to kill Tsukune, like a movie. And each time her body swung at him and he would effortlessly dodge her wild attacks. Her anger continued to grow. Each time he avoided her blows and agilely escaped her wrath, each time he protested and told her to calm down, each time the onslaught would grow wilder and more uncontrolled.

The fight went on, Kokoa kept swinging, Tsukune kept dodging. Kokoa's anger at herself grew; Tsukune's protests became more desperate. Everything felt like it wasn't even happening, Kokoa's mind was so fuddled up with emotions she wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. Hours passed, or were they minutes? Seconds? She didn't feel tired, she didn't feel sore. She didn't feel anything. All she felt was anger. Trees erupted, splinters tore into her skin, scratches formed on her body, blood trickled out.

_Why can't I hit Tsukune! _Kokoa shouted mentally. Her anger had reached its peak, her mind clouded she swung wildly with all the power she contained, raw emotion giving her strength Tsukune began to evade her swing.

"Kokoa stop it!"

Kokoa recognized the wail immediately. Tsukune's concentration faulted for one instant. But it was an instant too late. It was too late for Kokoa to stop her swing. '_Crack'_ Kokoa felt as her blow hit Tsukune, felt as his body crumpled instantly and the vibrations of the impact rattled through Kou-chan into her hands. Heard the sound of his bones crack, watched as he flew through the air, going through tree after tree after tree after tree before finally decelerating and rolling violently on the ground, rock and earth erupting all around him as he rolled on, until he crashed into a tree and his momentum finally ceased.

The air was silent for several moments as the dust finally settled around Tsukune. Kokoa stared in disbelief at what she had just done. She had hit Tsukune with everything she had. _Is he okay?_ Kokoa looked at his limp form in horror. _What have I done?_

"Tsukune!" Moka screamed in anguish. She ran to him, pink hair swaying in the wind. Kokoa just kept on staring in disbelief. Moka reached Tsukune, tears falling from her eyes as she knelt down beside Tsukune.

"Tsukune! Are you alright! Please be alright!" Moka wailed in agony, her face looked so pained and worried. Tears were flowing unrestrictedly down her cheeks. Moka crouched next to him. Worriedly checking him over, her tears falling onto his limp form. Kokoa had caused this; Kokoa had caused her beloved sister to cry. It was all Kokoa's fault.

Tsukune groaned out in pain. Moka's eyes lit up. She looked at him, at his bloody and bruised face. "Mo-Moka-san? Wh-why are you crying?" Tsukune groaned out painfully, his body hurt all over.

"Tsukune! Are you alright? Where does it hurt?" Moka asked worriedly, concern for Tsukune present in her tear-filled eyes. Tsukune shook in laughter, causing him to groan out in pain again.

"It hurts everywhere." He said humorously. "Don't worry about me I've survived worse." Tsukune spoke with a grin on his face. Moka looked at him in worry before her thoughts turned to the one who had caused this.

"Kokoa." The usually kind and understanding Moka said in a venomous tone. Moka turned her head to look up at her orange-haired younger sister. Kokoa's head was facing downwards, she looked frightened and worried.

Kokoa lifted up her head; she looked into her sisters eyes, afraid of what she would see in them. She knew it wouldn't be good. And she wasn't let down. In Moka's eyes she saw anger and hurt. Kokoa was the one who had caused both. That thought made her sick to her stomach.

"Why did you hurt Tsukune Kokoa! You could've killed him!" Moka spoke, the hurt in her eyes being replaced with anger towards Kokoa. Kokoa was frozen still. She had nothing to say. Why was she fighting Tsukune? She couldn't even remember anymore. But she couldn't just say that to Moka. Moka wouldn't accept it as an answer.

"I-I don't kn-know." Kokoa stuttered out. Already beginning to cringe at what Moka's reply would be to that pathetic answer.

"You don't know?" Moka spoke out in disbelief. "So you're telling me you were fighting Tsukune for no reason at all!"

"Th-that's not it." Kokoa said uncomfortably. She wasn't used to being shown such anger by Outer Moka.

"Then what was it!"

"I was angry!" Kokoa shouted out. She couldn't take receiving such hostility from Moka. Anyone but Moka.

"And what did Tsukune do to make you so angry!" Moka shouted angrily.

"Th-that's not it." Kokoa spoke despondently. This wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want Moka to be so hostile to her, she wanted Moka to love her not hate her. Moka seemed confused, but the confusion only existed for an instant before being replaced by a coldness Kokoa thought she would only ever see on Inner Moka's face.

"Get out of my sight."

"O-Onee-chan?"

"I am sick and tired of your childish behavior! I am sick and tired of you always trying to hurt Tsukune and I am sick and tired of you!"

"….Onee-chan…." Kokoa's heart felt as if it had stopped beating. She felt dead inside. Her heart clenched so painfully within her chest. _Sick of me? Tired of me? Out of her sight?_ How could Moka say such cruel things? It wasn't her fault it was Tsukune's.

Tsukune made Moka like this, Tsukune made her angry at Kokoa. Tsukune was her obstacle. Tsukune was the reason why she couldn't be close to Moka. Kokoa's eyes became wet; tears were building inside of her.

"It's all his fault! It's because of him… it's because of him that I can't be closer to you!" Kokoa bawled, tears streaming down her face. Her fists were clenched and her eyes shut. She tried desperately to fight back her tears she didn't want to be seen so weak in front of her sister._ What must Inner Moka be thinking? She must be embarrassed to have me as a sister. _Kokoa's wet eyes looked at the Rosario which sealed her sister. _Just what is she thinking?_

Kokoa heard rustling, Mizore and Kurumu appeared, worry present on their faces. They both gasped and took a moment to absorb the scene they were witnessing.

Tsukune, bruised and battered, lying down on the ground. Moka cradling him protectively, a cold look present in her eyes as she gazed at Kokoa. Kokoa with tears in her eyes and a transformed Kou-chan in her hands, three people all with pained expressions in their eyes, all for completely different reasons.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Kurumu shouted out in bafflement at the bizarre scene in front of her. Mizore looked on in shocked silence. It was clear to her what had happened. But why was Kokoa crying?

Kokoa's tear stained face looked at them, at Mizore and Kurumu's shocked expressions. Mizore and Kurumu looked back at her, puzzlement present in their faces. Then Kokoa ran. Kokoa ran away from what she had done, ran away from the stare of her sister away from all the disapproving stares she was receiving. She burst through Mizore and Kurumu, pushing both of them roughly.

"Hey watch it!" Kurumu yelled angrily as she stumbled trying to regain her balance. Kokoa only continued to run away. Her tears streaming down her face, dropping to the floor as her hair blew in the wind. She began to disappear becoming smaller and smaller as she ran, not looking back only going forward, going away. Soon Kokoa had vanished from their sight completely;Mizore looked at Moka and Tsukune. Then at the spot where Kokoa had just disappeared too, one thought prevalent within her mind. _What was wrong with Kokoa?_

….

Cold saline winds gusted frantically, waves roared as they crashed and broke on sand, the sound travelling through the air and blocking out all others. The grass shook in the wind.

Atop Yokai Academies bizarre curved cliff face. The sea bellowed. The winds screeched. A figure sat and the sun cast rays of gentle orange as it set, slowly disappearing behind the horizon.

Alone, silhouetted against the dying sun, gazing out at the ocean below as the winds blew fiery orange hair into emerald eyes, obscuring vision. A little bat sat atop shoulders. Small slender hands wrapped around knees, holding and pressing them into her chest, embracing herself and reveling in the small amount of comfort that it provided.

Kokoa sat alone, as per usual. She seemed to live a very solitary life. While always being surrounded by people she had never truly felt a part of something. There was a small time when she felt a part of Tsukune's group; she had finally not felt so alone. But now… after what she'd done, after what Moka had said. Kokoa sighed, gazing wistfully at the orange sun. _At least I have Kou-chan._

Kokoa grabbed Kou-chan from her shoulder and gently held him to her chest. Wrapping him in an enveloping hug, Kou-chan buried deeper into her embrace, attempting to comfort the distraught Kokoa. Kokoa giggled softly at his actions. She felt a small smile tug at her lips.

_I don't want to be alone. _Kokoa thought forlornly. _I want to be with everybody. I want to laugh with them, smile with them. I don't want to be by myself again. _Kokoa felt a lone tear journey across the crevices of her face, leaving a moist trail as it flowed along. _I want to be with everybody, I want to be with Moka._

That will never happen. Ever. Not in this world. What she felt for her sister was unnatural, it was incest. Same sex, two women, sisters, incest. And they were vampires. Pride above all else. That's how it was for vampires. And Moka would never return her feelings.

It crushed Kokoa's heart but she had to accept this, she did accept this. Even with the unbelievable pain it gave her she accepted it. Even though when she thought about it her world became dark, her heart empty and every breath she took felt like it was suffocating her, she would accept this.

Kokoa, gazed up to the golden sky above her, she inhaled the scent of the ocean and listened to the sound of the rumbling waves. Soon Kokoa's thoughts drifted away from her misery and towards Moka. _What would make Moka happy? _It was clear to Kokoa how it was Moka felt towards Tsukune. She liked, if not loved Tsukune. Tsukune changed her, protected her, freed her. So it could only be natural for Moka to love Tsukune, for both Moka's to love him.

And it was clear that Tsukune loved her too. Kokoa didn't know how Mizore and Kurumu remained so oblivious towards this. It was obvious Tsukune was going to choose Moka. And yet both of them still fought with all their soul to try and win over Tsukune's heart, however futile the fight may be. Perhaps they both knew it too, but couldn't accept it. Didn't want to accept it because once this year was over and Tsukune chose Moka, what would they do? Mizore and Kurumu would have broken hearts. A broken heart was dangerous to a Succubus and Mizore was already so fragile. So they had to, the two of them would have to fight with all they had, no matter how hopeless it seemed. Because that's all they could do fight, fight and hope.

Kokoa realized their situation was just as miserable, if not more miserable than hers. In both cases there was a love that seemed like it would never be fulfilled and unlike Kurumu, Kokoa wouldn't die from this and unlike Mizore, Kokoa would still be able to choose who she lived her life with. No she would only feel a horrible, excruciating pain.

But, if Kokoa could see Moka smile, see Moka truly smile in happiness and unparalleled joy. Kokoa felt like that would all be worth it. To just see Moka every day, to just hear her laugh every day, to just be around her, that would all be worth the pain she would have to endure.

_Because I love Moka. _As Kokoa realized all this, her heart finally felt at peace. Tsukune was the only one for her. If she really loved her sister, truly cared for Moka, she'd let her be happy right? She would let her be happy with Tsukune no matter how much pain it caused her or anyone else. No matter what she would let Moka be happy. _Because I love her, because I love my sister._

_But I can't go on like this._ Kokoa knew that she wouldn't be able to bear seeing Moka with Tsukune, seeing Moka with anybody. _It's not fair to Moka. _Kokoa couldn't continue on like this.

And so Kokoa realized that the only way this would work, would be for her to no longer have these feeling for her sister.

Kokoa's hands gripped the grass beneath her tightly, her body filled with a new-found resolve. She gazed fiercely into the now dark sky, eyes burning with determination.

_I have to crush them._

_I have to crush my feelings for Moka._

….


	2. Chapter 2 - Reality

**A/N: Hello everybody and welcome to the second chapter of Dreams! Again I warn you that this story contains yuri/girl-on girl/ lesbian romance and is strongly driven by adult themes and incest. If any of these themes offend you I ask you to please stop reading this story right now.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Rosario Vampire nor do I make money from writing this, the characters and history belong to ****IKEDA Akihisa**** .**

**Reality**

"_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten."_

Amethyst eyes flickered open. A pair of eyes just as splendidly purple as her own stared right back at her. Long eyelashesfluttered in the breeze. Sapphire hair was done up in a bun, a few perfectly placed stray locks falling over her right eye. Pearl white teeth were unveiled as perfectly pink lips spread mischievously into a wide grin and the purple eyes twinkled playfully. The Succubus sprang.

"Good mooooorning Mizoooooore!" Kurumu shouted out her battle cry, she stretched out her arms, attempting to grasp the back of Mizore's head in another attempt to pull Mizore into her large breasts. Mizore fully ready for the expected assault nimbly ducked down avoiding the arms that seeked to grab her. Kurumu went flying over Mizore's head, crashing onto the ground behind her and tumbling in the grass.

Mizore turned around and gazed at her attacker, lying splayed out on the grass with her butt in the air was her love rival, duet partner and best friend, Kurumu Kurono. Mizore stood with her hands in her pocket as she sucked unenthusiastically on the white sucker inside her mouth. "You should really stop that, it's annoying and you'll never get me." Mizore commented on Kurumu's latest morning game.

Kurumu fumbled around a bit on the grass before positioning herself onto her knees and placing her hands in-between her legs. She looked up at Mizore with big round eyes and grinned impishly. "I'll get you eventually! I'm determined!" She statedcheerily, her eyes lighting up with resolve.

Mizore only sighed and shook her head. She rolled her tongue around her suckerexasperatedly. "I don't understand why you're so determined. You do it to Tsukune every time you see him so why do you have to do it too me as well?"

Kurumu's frame shook as she giggled; she flicked her hair out of her eyes and stared straight up into Mizore's eyes, her grin grew even wider and her big purple eyes glimmered. "Silly it's because I want to show you my affection!" Kurumu professed openly.

Mizore looked on at Kurumu, Kurumu's eyes were huge, her round face looked at her endearingly and she was leaning forward pressing her body against her arms as she sat on her knees with pieces of grass sticking out of her now unruly hair. With a big goofy smile plastered on her face. Mizore swore she had never seen anything so adorable in her entire life. "Just get off the floor; you need to get that grass out of your hair." Mizore said as she offered her hand to Kurumu.

Kurumu graciously accepted the assistance; she wrapped her slender fingers around Mizore's cold ones and was soon pulled up to be standing on her own two feet. "Thank you!" Kurumu chirped energetically. Mizore just shrugged nonchalantly and began to remove the bits of grass from Kurumu's bright hair. As Mizore's fingers were entwined in Kurumu's hair, gently removing each blade of grass she began to reflect on hers and Kurumu's relationship.

Originally the two of them weren't very close; Mizore's opinion of Kurumu was that she was a dumb and airheaded girl, who constantly assaulted Tsukune was way too touchy with him and whose only redeeming qualities were large breasts and above average beauty. Kurumu's impression of Mizore was that she was a creepy and aloof stalker; she was shy, never spoke and was like a constant pest always popping up out of nowhere and freezing Kurumu whenever she got too close to Tsukune. They were rivals in love, both competing for Tsukune's heart and both seeing the other as an irritation and obstacle that needed to be removed.

Truthfully they both still were rivals in love, both still wanted to be the one who captivated Tsukune's heart, but now they were a lot closer almost like partners in their love. Both of them had come together for Tsukune. They needed to be able to defeat Inner Moka, both to protect Tsukune and to be able to stand beside Moka as equals in their love for Tsukune. And so in order to do so they needed to become stronger, so they went to the strongest person they knew at that time (well second strongest only to Moka) they both went to Ginei Morioka, Werewolf, Newspaper Club President and major pervert.

Gin had accepted to train them, with perverted thoughts no doubt swimming through his mind. But before he could do so the two of them needed to be able to work together. There was no way each of them by themselves would ever be able to hold a candle to Moka's incredible power. But if the two of them worked together, they might actually stand a chance. So he sent the two of them to work out their differences and to only come back once the both of them could actually stand each others company.

So Mizore and Kurumu sorted out their differences. They made clear their goals and wishes. Their likes and dislikes. Their resolve and determination and their opinions about each other so soon, the both of them had become closer. Now having an idea of the people they were working with, they were no longer just seeing each other as rivals but as partners.

They returned to Gin, with new tenacity and purpose and were ready to be trained. Gin trained them, it was tough training. The two of them had been pushed to their limits trying to keep up with Gin's incredible speed and ability. He had been relentless, exposing every weakness they had and using it against them. They had severely underestimated just how skilled Gin was; he was quite literally running circles around them. Seeing this the two of them knew they had to really work together, they had to know each other's weaknesses and strengths and they had to find a compromise for each weakness and figure out how to fully utilize each other's strengths. Then finally after hours of hard work and sweat the two of them had started to become in synch with one another. They grew closer and stronger together with each other, both had found a reason to fight, to payback Gin for his perverted actions during their training sessions and to defeat Moka and be able to protect Tsukune.

Both of them started to see more in each other than what they had first glimpsed. They began to see deeper into each other and sight the people they really were inside. Behind Kurumu's scaly wings and pointed tail, behind her large breasts and idiotic personality, Mizore began to see the fierce courage that burned deep inside of Kurumu; she began to see the kindness and compassion Kurumu had towards the entire world. Saw just how ferocious Kurumu's fury could be. And she saw the sadness hidden behind the bright smile Kurumu always wore. Saw the pain Tsukune was causing her.

And Kurumu had also glimpsed the person inside of Mizore. She saw around the fragile air Mizore was surrounded with and saw an unbreakable spirit and determination, she saw past her apathetic disposition and cold exterior to witness an awkward yet beautifully friendly personality. Kurumu managed to grasp just how thoughtful and considerate Mizore was and how Mizore could look deep into someone's personality and know them better than they knew themselves. She possessed terrifying perception. The final thing Kurumu saw was Mizore's apparent loneliness, inside Mizore was lonely and she possessed a fear that she would never truly be accepted, by Tsukune, by anyone.

Thus the two of them had come to know each other better than anyone else in the entire world. They synched with each other and formed a rhythm with each other. Knew their weaknesses and strengths, and soon possessed an unparalleled teamwork. Their battles ceased to be battles and soon became dances, intricate dances where they both swayed in an unknown beat, both perfectly in time with each other and exposing no openings. Flowing like water around each other. Succubus and Snow Woman, Black and perfect Duet partners.

And so the Black and White Duet was formed.

All because of Tsukune, what a guy.

Then the Black and White Duet fought together on multiple occasions. Becoming closer and closer with each horrible defeat and each desperate victory. Gin was left to watch proudly at what he had formed and all his perverted needs had been temporarily sated. Mizore and Kurumu had become the closest people in the world to each other. The two of them became pillars for each other, trying to prevent the sadness the one would veil and dissuade the loneliness the other would feel. Kurumu had prevented Mizore from killing herself, saved her as she was plummeting to her death and had given Mizore her first kiss, all to make sure that she would smile again. Kurumu had held Mizore as she cried, floating there in the sky as snow fell and surrounded them. Kurumu had finally destroyed the loneliness Mizore had felt and made her feel wholly and truly accepted for once in her life. Kurumu had been Mizore's first friend, and would probably always be her friend. And over the past year the two of them had become inseparable and grown even closer together. After Alucard had been defeated the two of them enjoyed the peace together with each other, with Moka, Tsukune, Kokoa, Yukari, Ruby and even Fang Fang. Mizore was most comfortable around Kurumu and felt like she could tell Kurumu anything. It didn't matter that they were love rivals. They were best friends forever. Always with each other. Except for when Mizore was stalking Tsukune.

Mizore only wished she could destroy the sadness and pain deep inside Kurumu. She knew it existed, seen it about to spill over and consume her entirely, but then miraculously one morning it would be gone and even Mizore wouldn't be able to see it anymore. She knew it had been there, so where did it go? What happened? The sadness seemed to be gone but it always came back. That Mizore was sure of. It had come back every time. The pain and sadness Kurumu felt always resurfaced at some point and Mizore could never do anything about it.

But Mizore was certain that if she ever saw Kurumu about to spill over again, she would be there. She would crush the sorrow and hurt once and for all. Just like Kurumu had crushed her loneliness.

Mizore's hands spun one of Kurumu's sapphire locks, her fingers twirling it around then releasing it watching as it shot back and resumed its original position, only now slightly curved. Mizore took the same lock and began curling it again. She looked at Kurumu, Kurumu hadn't grown much height wise in the past year, Mizore still had to look down at her. However the Succubus inside Kurumu had grown and Kurumu was now even more beautiful and sexy. Succubae were the monsters of sexuality, masters of passion and sensuality and in Kurumu you could really see just how breath-taking a Succubus could be.

Truthfully Mizore didn't know how compared to Moka and Kurumu she would ever win Tsukune's heart it seemed…impossible at times.

She saw it.

In Kurumu's violet eyes. Mizore checked again stared into them and saw see it. The sadness Kurumu always expertly hid behind her smile. It was there. _What Kokoa said yesterday, it must have really gotten to her._Mizore also felt her mood depress slightly at the thought of Tsukune and Moka alone together. _And with Tsukune stuck in the infirmary because of Kokoa's outburst, Kurumu must really be upset. _

What was with Kokoa anyway? Something was up and Mizore hoped it would end soon. But thoughts of Kokoa were immediately pushed backwards as thoughts of Kurumu took over. _It's there, but it's not strong enough yet. _Mizore let go of the lock of hair she had just finished twirling in her icy fingers, and stared intently at Kurumu's fake smile.

"Kurumu what's wrong?" Kurumu's smile faltered momentarily and she took a small step away from Mizore. Her eyes momentarily darkened but were then instantly lit up once again.

"What do you mean what's wrong? You know what's wrong! My poor Tsukune is all alone in the infirmary because of what Kokoa did!" Kurumu whined out loudly, crossing her arms in frustration and rolling her eyes. "Honestly Kokoa needs to fix that weird obsession she has with Moka."

"Kurumu." Mizore said sternly. Her amethyst eyes glaring suspiciously at Kurumu. "Tell me what's really wrong." Mizore said looking straight through Kurumu's farce. She knew that was a part of why Kurumu was upset, but she wanted the whole story.

"Mizore, I'm pretty sure you know why. You know me better than anyone else."

"Kurumu, ple―"

"Hey you guys!" An all too familiar voice shouted at them. Kurumu and Mizore both turned to look at the pink haired vampire who had beckoned for their attention. Moka was smiling brightly at both of them waving her hand in greeting. "Good morning!"

The next thing Kurumu and Mizore saw was a black flash and soon the flash had tackled Moka and grasped her tight squealing out Moka's name in excitement."Moka!" Yukari shouted out happily, hugging her even more tightly. Moka only continued to stand still seemingly unaffected by the sudden assault.

"Hello Yukari. Do you mind letting go of me? I need to ask you guys something." Moka asked politely smiling gently at Yukari. Yukari soon obliged and had let go of Moka. Moka quickly straightened out her now wrinkled school uniform, once she was satisfied with her appearance she looked up at everyone. "Good everyone's here."

"You wanted to ask us something?" Kurumu said. Shifting her stance slightly and quickly casting a look at Mizore. The look on Mizore's face said enough, their conversation wasn't over.

"Yeah I wanted to ask if any of you have seen Kokoa. I need to talk to her." Moka's face quickly lost its smile and was replaced with a harsh look. "She's in big trouble putting Tsukune in the infirmary because of her short temper."

"Nope I haven't seen her anywhere."

"Me neither."

Mizore just shook her head quietly. Moka became frustrated. _Nobody had seen Kokoa?_

"I saw her; I greeted her hello this morning."

Fang Fang was again ignored by everyone present.

"So no-one's seen her?" Moka sighed as she shook her head and crossed her arms. "Oh well, it's only the beginning of the day I'm sure we'll see her at lunch or something."

"I just said I saw her this mo―"

"Yeah! When I see her I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" Kurumu vowed devotedly. Fang Fang hung his head in shame, being ignored constantly was really depressing.

"We need to start moving; otherwise we'll be late to class." The voice of reason in their group pointed out. Everyone nodded their heads and began making their way towards their first class. Mizore stayed close to Kurumu as they walked, reminding her that she was there for her and that their earlier conversation wasn't over. The two of them walked silently behind the rest of their group. Moka was ahead of them and so they only saw her back. Yukari was holding on tightly to Moka's arm and Fang Fang walked awkwardly next to Yukari.

Mizore stared at Moka's back and watched as her long pink hair swayed in the breeze. Moka walked so graciously, all her steps were taken with an elegance seen only in a very select few. Her body flowed perfectly in rhythm with her steps, swaying from side to side. Even when Moka walked, she did so impeccably. Then with her cheerful and kind nature it was no wonder she was so desired by everyone.

Mizore often wondered if she resented Moka. She was so.… perfect. Mizore walked unsurely, she was shy and not sure footed, each step seemed to look like a fumble compared to Moka's. Mizore was quiet and awkward, while she had gotten better at communicating what she felt and trying to be friendly with others, with Moka it was all so natural. And Moka was really strong, take off that Rosario and you were in big trouble.

So Mizore often questioned whether or not she resented Moka. Surely she should? Moka was better than Mizore in every aspect of her personality. She was stronger than Mizore, more desired than Mizore, and she was currently leading in the race to obtain Tsukune's heart. Soon Moka would be the reason why she and Kurumu had broken hearts.

Indirectly that is. Tsukune would be the reason they were heartbroken because it was Tsukune that she and Kurumu loved and it was Tsukune who chose Moka. But it was Moka's fault for being there, Moka's fault for being so incredible, Moka's fault for being so damn perfect. So Mizore should resent her right? She should just about hate Moka. But Mizore didn't.

Why couldn't Mizore hate Moka, why she for some unfathomable reason couldn't seem to resent Moka, Mizore wasn't entirely sure. But perhaps it was because of everything Moka had done, Moka had saved them and Tsukune countless times with her incredible power, Moka had protected everyone Mizore cared about, Mizore tried but compared to Moka she was powerless. How could she hate someone who did that? How could she hate the person who saved her?

And why didn't she resent Moka when she knew she should? To Mizore it just didn't seem fair to resent someone just for being perfect. That was how they were, they didn't choose to be like that, they just were. How could you hate someone for just being themselves? Mizore didn't choose to be the way she was its just how it is. And neither did Moka. It's just how it is.

So possibly Mizore did know why she didn't hate Moka, she didn't even dislike Moka. Moka was one of her friends, she was so lovable and so happy it was impossible to hate her, and Inner Moka while not being as open as Outer Moka possessed those qualities, they were just uncertain and awkward. She wasn't used to showing emotion; she wasn't used to being friendly. Mizore could relate. But Inner Moka tried, she tried even when she knew other people didn't like her, even when she knew they were afraid of her, even when she knew they all preferred the other Moka. But still she tried so hard to be likeable, so innocently and desperately hard just to be liked even a fraction as much as the other Moka. How could you hate someone who tried so hard just to have friends? In a way Inner Moka and Mizore were pretty similar.

And so for Mizore it was literally impossible to hate Moka, Kurumu too. Yes Mizore disliked it when Moka was close to Tsukune, when Moka would smile so brightly at him, when she caused him to blush. But never hate and never resentment, if anything she was jealous of Moka.

And so Mizore didn't resent Moka. But Mizore then began to wonder if she would resent Kurumu should Kurumu be chosen by Tsukune? _No that's impossible, I could never hate Kurumu._ That Mizore was sure of.

But what if, by some unbelievable, miraculous truly imperceptible chance Tsukune chose Mizore? What if her heart's desire was fulfilled and she was given the chance to make a family with Tsukune? _Would, would Kurumu hate me? Would she resent me?_ Mizore turned her head and looked at Kurumu at her duet partner and best friend. Kurumu's head turned toward her and Kurumu lifted her brow questioningly her own amethyst eyes staring into Mizore's. She smiled warmly at Mizore.

_Would Kurumu hate me?_

…..

Starving. Thirsty. Going to die. Kokoa was quite sure she had never been so hungry in her entire life. _I am such an idiot. _

*Thud* the sound Kokoa's head made when she hit her desk.

*Creak* the sound a desk makes when a vampire's head hits it with much force.

*Scratch* Kokoa clawing the wood in desperation.

*Rumble* the sound a stomach makes when it is underfed.

*Groan* the sound a mouth makes when a throat is too dry to talk.

These are the sounds a vampire makes while in the process of dying. In Kokoa's muddled up and emotional state she had overlooked one of the bodies most primal needs. The need for nourishment, Kokoa had not eaten or had a drink for two whole days. And malnourished body was making sure she didn't forget that. Her stomach felt like it was eating itself and she had not had a blood pack for one whole week now, her throat was as dry as a desert and whenever she tried to talk she felt like her throat was being grinded with sandpaper.

Yip today had started out as magnificently as yesterday. On the bright side she wasn't sick anymore. Hooray for a Vampires incredible immune system. _If only I hadn't been in such a rush, I might've realized how thirsty I was. _Kokoa thought despondently. In Kokoa's attempt to arrive in class as early as possible so as to avoid having to speak to anyone she had woken up very early, taken a bath and made her way to her first class, she had decided she didn't need to waste time on luxuries like sating her bodies requests for blood and sustenance. Oh Boy how wrong she was. She vaguely remembered greeting someone hello and wondering why they were up so early, but she soon discarded the thought as a trick her disarrayed mind had played on her.

So now Kokoa had sat in her home-room, alone, hungry and starving for over an hour with only Kou-chan for company. Well as much company as a sleeping bat could provide one person. Kokoa soon realized that she might have over done things a bit. Kokoa turned her head to look at Kou-chan's sleeping from as he lay on her shoulder. The peaceful and content look on his sleeping face…. Really ticked her off. Did she ever mention that she really envied him?

Sighing Kokoa slammed her head onto her desk once again. Being on the verge of death did have one upside to it though. With Kokoa's mind so preoccupied with her hunger it made sure that she didn't think too much about….. anything.

It made sure she didn't think about Moka, about whether or not Moka would shout at her, about Tsukune, about her putting Tsukune in the infirmary (although Kokoa wasn't really worried about that, he'd survived much worse),because of her hunger she couldn't think about any of those things.

Yet Kokoa knew that soon she would have to face Moka again. Very soon. However Kokoa wasn't as worried as she thought she would be. Since she realized what she had to do to preserve Moka's happiness she felt at peace with herself. She knew it would be tough, crushing the feeling she felt for Moka, but if Moka continued to smile like she always did, Kokoa knew she could do it. Kokoa would listen to Moka scold her, listen to her as she shouted angrily at Kokoa. Let Moka blow out all her steam. Then she'd ask for forgiveness and everything would go back to normal and she could watch her beautiful sister smile again, maybe after a while she could ask Tsukune to remove the Rosario so she could see Inner Moka. Kokoa smiled slightly, life wasn't all bad.

That's when her stomach decided to make itself known with a massive rumble that echoed throughout the empty classroom. Kokoa groaned in frustration.

Then Kokoa heard the sound of a key turning, she heard the click which signified the door had been unlocked and slowly the handle of the door started to rotate. The door was then swung open and Mr Hiden came walking in, his head was down and he was muttering incoherently. He slowly made his way to his desk, shuffling his feet against the wooden floor. Once he had closed the gap he pulled out his chair and fell on it with a sigh. His eyes were closed and he was looking up at the ceiling, he had a disappointed look on his face. Mr Hiden sighed again as he pushed himself and began to spin around in circles within his swivel chair. He lazily opened one of his eyes as he span, round and round taking in the sights of his classroom. Board, windows, desks, red hair, board, windows, desks, red hair, board, windows…desks….red….hair….

Mr Hiden snapped both of his eyes open to look into the smiling face of Kokoa Shuzen. Kokoa sat on her desk with a silly grin as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "G-good morning Sensei." Kokoa said awkwardly, her voice was hoarse and her throat was grinding painfully. Mr Hiden raised his brow curiously.

"Good morning Miss Shuzen. Care to inform me as to how you managed to enter my classroom?" He asked, his voice stern and angry.

"I uh… might've used the window, sir."

"The window?" Mr Hiden said incredulously.

"Yes." Kokoa said, just finally realizing how overboard she went. _Something's wrong with me. _Kou-chan began to finally awaken as Kokoa felt him begin to move sleepily. Mr Hiden just continued to stare incredulously at Kokoa. At a school for monsters he was used to strange students doing strange things, because monsters were strange. But he never thought he'd see a Vampire acting so weirdly. Especially not a Shuzen if the rumours he heard were true.

"Why?" Mr Hiden asked at a loss for words. Kokoa fidgeted nervously with her bow, twirling her fingers around the red fabric. She couldn't think of anything reasonable to say let alone an actual reason as to why she snuck into the classroom through the window at in the morning. _Yip there's definitely something wrong with me._

"I uh… felt like it?" Kokoa managed out. Mr Hiden continued to stare at her, finally after what felt like hours he shook his head and sighed.

"I don't want to know, just don't do it again. Okay?" Mr Hiden said tiredly as he began to rummage in his desk.

"Y-yes sensei, I won't." Kokoa said, grasping Kou-chan from her shoulder and placing him within her lap.

"Now then, you don't sound so good, is something wrong? Do I need to send you to the infirmary?" Mr Hiden asked concernedly. He finally stopped rummaging through his desk and pulled out a pen from his drawer.

Kokoa suddenly froze up. The infirmary? She couldn't go there, not with Tsukune there. Especially because it was her who put him in there. As much as she wanted a reason not to sit through class she couldn't go to the infirmary. Absolutely not. "N-no, I'm fine. My throats just a little dry, it's not that bad." Kokoa said, trying to make her voice as smooth as possible.

Mr Hiden didn't look convinced but still he shrugged and began to start planning the day's lesson. "Also Miss Shuzen you didn't arrive for your two detentions yesterday? Care to explain why?" Mr Hiden said one eye focusing on Kokoa as he continued to write notes.

Again Kokoa couldn't think of a reasonable answer. She sighed in defeat. "No sir, I had uh… forgotten about them."

"Oh really? Well that's okay, I'll remind you. You have one for arriving late to my class, a second one for attacking the entire class and a third one for forgetting you had two detentions. So that's three detentions." Mr Hiden said his one blue eye not leaving Kokoa's green ones.

Kokoa blinked unbelievably. _Now I have three detentions!? _"Y-yes sir. I'll remember this time."

"I hope you do, I don't want to add a fourth detention to that list." Mr Hiden said as he dropped his one eye and gave all his attention to the notes he was writing. However Mr Hiden kept a third eye on the strange acting Shuzen, hoping to catch something that would help him to figure out just what was wrong with his student. Teachers were monsters too.

With the conversation seeming ended Kokoa took the time to sigh and lay her head back down on her desk mentally berating herself for being such an idiot. Today had started out just as badly as yesterday, and didn't look like it was going to get better. Kokoa sighed yet again. Well at the very least today couldn't be as bad as yesterday right?

Right?

…

How long did it take for two hours and a half hours to pass when one's mind was constantly revolving around blood and food? The answer to that question can be answered by the young Vampiress Kokoa Shuzen.

_Eternity_.

It had felt like an eternity. Sitting in class, trying to focus on the lesson, trying to listen to the announcements, she slightly recalled something regarding their gym lessons but she was far too distracted. Focusing was impossible when her mind continuously conjured up delusions of feasts being laid out in front of her, of all the kinds of meats available, all juicy and tender, calling out to Kokoa. As well as visions of fountains of thick, salacious crimson red blood gushing out and overflowing, coating the floor in a shallow dark red sheen. All for Kokoa to enjoy. _At least no-one tried to bug me. _Kokoa smirked in amusements, being strong really did have its perks. Like making the whole class wet their pants even when all she did was look at them. _I wonder if that's how Moka always feels whenever she's out of the Rosario. _Kokoa wondered momentarily. But damn did she wish for a fountain of blood.

Vampire fantasies were very gory Kokoa realised, but it can't be helped when the one thing a vampire craves most in the world so naturally fantasies of feasting were going to be built around blood Kokoa reasoned. Still it didn't make her feel any less like a psychopathic serial killer.

Kokoa groaned and crushed the can of tomato juice she held in her hand, it had helped to quench the thirst she felt, only by a little bit though. Kokoa sighed for the umpteenth time that day, at the very least she could now manage to talk without her throat being in constant agony. But, she was still starving. She either needed a blood pack or actual food if she wanted her stomach to stop rumbling. Unlike Moka Kokoa didn't have a live blood mule that she could just walk up to and drink from whenever she so pleased. Nope Kokoa needed blood packs.

But the only place she could get blood packs were her room and the infirmary. Students were banned from the dorms during school and so that meant she had to go the infirmary if she wanted a blood pack. Kokoa leaned her body against the wall and crossed her arms in frustration. The infirmary was the last place she wanted to go, if she went there then Tsukune would be there too, then she would have to go over to Tsukune and apologise, then Tsukune would probably scratch his cheek like an idiot, smile at her like a dumbass and say he forgives her and that he understands and blah blah blah. And Kokoa really didn't think she could keep herself from snapping and killing Tsukune. Yeah he was pretty sweet but seriously he was way to forgiving to the point where it was just naïve. No-one seemed to mind though, except Kokoa. They all just loved that part of Tsukune, the part that could see the good in everyone and give everyone a second chance. Kokoa really hated that part of him.

So she definitely wasn't going to go the infirmary. Therefore blood was out of the question. But Kokoa needed to eat otherwise she was certain she would pass out. That meant she had to go to the cafeteria, where Moka was probably waiting for her. Kokoa sighed. _I have to go, otherwise I'm sure I'm going to die. _Kokoa bit her bottom lip in irritation and pushed herself off the wall and began making her way towards the cafeteria.

The hallways were mostly empty except for a few students walking about, Kokoa was always surprised at the variety of appearances between all of the students. It was all so diverse, there were students with the most bizarre features about them and all seemed to have a certain smell around them. It was one of Kokoa's favourite games to try and guess what monster each person was through their human form. Generally it was pretty tough because although some of them had strange features they all had pretty flawless disguises, but occasionally there was one who just couldn't seem to hide what they really were. Be it abnormally large eyes, sharp fangs, living hair or even juices that they secreted from their pores.

When a student like that came along she really enjoyed trying to figure out what creature they were, and while none of them ever dropped their disguises, Kokoa always felt that what she had guessed was correct.

Kokoa began to hear the noises of the cafeteria; she slowed down her walk to that of a creep. She had spent a lot of time mulling over what to do and so now classes were about to resume very soon, she had to be quick about getting food, but at the same time she wanted to avoid Moka if possible. She knew she needed to listen to Moka vent but right now, with the mood she was in, Kokoa knew she'd probably blow a fuse and make the situation worse.

Kokoa placed her hand against the cool wall, her footsteps slowed till she was no longer walking. Kokoa leaned her head forward around the corner. Kokoa realised that with her bright hair it would be very hard to remain inconspicuous, but hopefully her small frame would allow her to slip through unnoticed.

Kokoa's eyes peered into the cafeteria. It was now mostly empty and everyone seemed to have moved outside. Kokoa looked for any hair colours she might need to avoid but it seemed the regular group was no longer in the cafeteria. _That's what they want me to think_. Kokoa was suspicious she was convinced they were waiting there ready to ambush her once she made her appearance. Especially with someone like Mizore on their side, she could pop up from anywhere unseen even by a vampire with extraordinary senses.

Kokoa knew better then to just walk in there. Kokoa beckoned Kou-chan and stretched out her arm. Kou-chan came fluttering down and landed on Kokoa's outstretched hand. Kokoa stared deeply into Kou-chan's eyes making sure she had his undivided attention. Kou-chan just stared obliviously into the eyes of his master. Kokoa thinking she had most of his attention then proceeded to signal Kou-chan on what to do, once finished with her hand signals she nodded at Kou-chan, Kou-chan nodded back in what she presumed was understanding. Kou-chan then took off into the air, his small wings beating frantically as he hurriedly made his way into the cafeteria.

Kokoa watched him as he flew down the hallway and disappeared into the cafeteria. She hoped he had understood what she wanted him to do, if everything went according to plan Kou-chan would come flying back to her and if he did so then she knew it wasn't safe. But if he didn't come back that meant that the coast was clear.

Kokoa held her breath and began to wait, her stomach grumbled violently and caused Kokoa to flinch. _Just a little longer._ Kokoa put her back against the wall and supported herself on it, she was beginning to get weak and found it difficult to stand by her own. She was certain she'd pass out from anemia soon. Kokoa continued to wait her hunger and desperation growing .Then Kokoa, certain that enough time had elapsed and Kou-chan hadn't come back, that meant the coast was clear. She hoped. _Actually this wasn't a very good plan. _Kokoa realised.

Kokoa began to slowly make her way toward the cafeteria, now practically everyone was gone except for a few students that had gone back for fourths. Monsters ate a lot. Kokoa peered her head into the cafeteria, no sign of Moka, Kurumu, Mizore or Yukari. But Kokoa didn't put her guard down. Her eyes roved around the cafeteria searching intently. Kokoa looked to see Kou-chan happily sleeping on one of the cafeteria tables not looking for anyone. _Some scout he is._

Nobody was in the cafeteria, Kokoa was free to go and get some food, but she kept on having a nagging suspicion that this was too easy. Kokoa cautiously made her way to where the food trays lay. Still no sign of anyone. Kokoa grabbed a tray and quickly closed her eyes bracing herself expecting a call for her to ring through the cafeteria.

Kokoa stood still for several seconds, yet nothing came. Kokoa slowly opened one of her eyes and saw that the cafeteria was still mostly empty. _This is too tense._ Kokoa thought edgily. It's not going to be this easy. She knew it. Kokoa felt someone brush against her, she quickly spun around expecting to see Moka. No-one was there.

Then in a sudden dash of determination Kokoa quickly filled her tray with food and sprinted to the table where Kou-chan was sleeping, she slammed down her tray on the table causing Kou-chan to burst awake in surprise. Kokoa then began to gorge on the food in her tray, certain that she would soon be interrupted. Kokoa was in an agitated frenzy as she continued to devour the food that lay in front of her. She continued to eat not stopping once. _They're going to be here soon._

Suddenly Kokoa noticed that all the food in her tray was gone. Kokoa quickly began to look around for them because she knew they were here, they were here. Yet she couldn't see anyone. All Kokoa saw were the surprised expressions and awed looks on all the present students' faces as they had just finished witnessing the gluttonous feat Kokoa had performed.

Kokoa slammed her head down hard on the cafeteria table, again frightening Kou-chan and making him fly agitatedly above her head. Kokoa was officially the most embarrassed she had ever been. The elegant Vampiress had just finished absolutely devouring a full tray of food in mere seconds. She was so unlike what she was supposed to be. And people had seen her!

Kokoa groaned in frustration. She was so sure they would just pop up. _Was it really that easy? _Kokoa couldn't believe it. All of that agitation for nothing all of this tenseness for nothing? If Kokoa wasn't still in disbelief she probably would've laughed. Kokoa sighed and then stood up, she looked around again for the people she knew must be in here waiting for her, waiting to attack. But still she saw no-one. _Maybe they all went to go visit Tsukune in the infirmary?_

Kokoa began to make her way out of the cafeteria, she beckoned Kou-chan and he reluctantly began to follow the master who had interrupted his sleep. However his reluctance soon dissipated as Kokoa grabbed him and held him warmly in between her arms.

Kokoa held Kou-chan in her arms unsurely as she walked out of the cafeteria. It had really been that easy? Kokoa smiled. Maybe today wasn't going to be that bad after all. Kokoa would go to class, she'd be able to concentrate, the next time she saw Moka she wouldn't hide she'd face her and then when the day was finished Kokoa would serve all of her detentions, then tomorrow Tsukune would get out of the infirmary and life would go back to normal. Life would be normal. Kokoa's smile disappeared. Tsukune-loving-Moka normal. Kokoa quickly crushed the thought and giggled slightly.

It had really been that easy.

…

Moka was in a very irritated mood. The cause for that irritation was one person, her little sister.

Kokoa.

Moka sighed in frustration. _What's wrong with her?_ She had been acting really strange yesterday morning, then again at lunch time. Moka knew something was wrong and was actually concerned for Kokoa. Then Kokoa went off and nearly killed Tsukune.

Kokoa was _very _clingy with Moka. _Well the inner me anyway._ And Moka knew it, ever since she had left the Shuzen Manor Kokoa had constantly tried to find her and challenge her to a fight. Even though Moka tried to explain over and over again that she couldn't remove the seal, Kokoa kept on trying to get her to change into her True self so she could see her beloved Onee-sama.

And so every time Kokoa did find her, Moka had to run away from her eccentric little sister and stay hidden away until she was certain she had lost Kokoa. Then Moka would continue on her way only to be found again later by Kokoa and the process would repeat. _That was pretty irritating._

Then Moka had come to Yokai Academy and miraculously she didn't have to deal with Kokoa for an entire year, for one whole year Kokoa hadn't bothered her. But then came year two at Yokai Academy and her little sister had found her again and the game resumed. _Irritating._

Kokoa had found her beloved older sister again and was determined to see Inner Moka, and so once again she fought Moka. Moka in her weakened state had lost. Kokoa was far from happy at the victory. But then Tsukune came along and removed the Rosario releasing Inner Moka and Kokoa instead of jumping at her older sister and attacking her like she said she wanted to do the whole time, she jumped at her sister and hugged her. Really not what anyone expected.

So it was then that everyone saw the obsession Kokoa had with Moka, with her _Onee-sama_. Unfortunately that obsession did not extend over to Outer Moka, with her pink hair, green eyes and adorable personality Kokoa had only seen all of that as weakness and had just about hated Outer Moka. She hated the imposter that was Outer Moka, she had her body, her name, her heritage but she was not Moka. No she was a fake, not her _Onee-sama._

The obsession Kokoa had often prompted her to do the most bizarre things, countless times Kokoa had tried to fight Moka, _irritating_, kill Tsukune,_ irritating_, and ruin all of Moka's friendships, _irritating_. She tried to get everyone away from Moka and said it was because they were making Moka weak. For someone who said she loved Moka, everything she tried to do would only hurt Moka's feelings and ultimately only make her life worse.

But despite the twisted sense of love she Kokoa possessed despite constant irritation Kokoa was, there were moments when Kokoa seemed to forget what it was she thought she was and became someone Moka actually enjoyed having around her. Eventually over time Kokoa became less irritating and more enjoyable to have around. Although still obsessed with Inner Moka, Kokoa began to warm up to Outer Moka and over the course of the second year and the constant threats everyone was put under, Kokoa had come to at the very least tolerate everyone's existence and not try to wipe them off the face of the earth.

Moka and Kokoa had become closer and more like sisters than they had ever been before. Moka found Kokoa's fiery personality adorable whenever she'd erupt in anger and embarrassment, and then her face would begin to match the colour of her hair as she heated up from embarrassment and Moka and everyone around would continue to tease Kokoa. Everyone would often laugh at Kokoa's expense then Kokoa would get upset. But then everyone would show Kokoa it was all just for laughs, no-one meant to hurt her feelings. Then Moka would give Kokoa her hand and they'd smile together, as sisters. Kokoa had come to accept both Moka's and both Moka's had come to accept Kokoa.

But all of that didn't matter because right now Moka was just tired of Kokoa's obscene obsession with her! She thought it was over, Kokoa hadn't tried to kill anyone for the whole year, she always got a bit angry and would start shouting but that was just how Kokoa was. But yesterday Kokoa seemed to have just snapped. And as a result Tsukune was in the infirmary.

Moka crossed her arms over her chest in frustration. _Jeez Kokoa. _Moka and the others had all gone to see Tsukune in the infirmary during their first break, Kurumu like always was all over Tsukune, and Mizore and Moka had to try and restrain Kurumu from injuring Tsukune even more with all her affection. Tsukune just scratched his cheek and gave a big goofy smile to everyone.

The nurse had said that Tsukune would be released tomorrow, the Vampire blood within him now enabled him to heal just as fast as a regular vampire, so truthfully Tsukune was never really in any danger. But that didn't make anyone any less angry at Kokoa. Tsukune looked concerned and told everyone to take it easy on Kokoa, this he said while looking directly into Moka's eyes. He had made sure everyone promised to take it easy on Kokoa. Obviously there had been numerous objections voiced mainly by Kurumu, but Tsukune stayed firm and didn't drop the subject until everyone promised not to be too harsh on Kokoa. Eventually everyone had begrudgingly agreed.

There was Tsukune thinking about everyone else but himself. How Tsukune could be so forgiving after what Kokoa had done to him Moka didn't know. But Tsukune had this look in his eye, this look that told Moka that Tsukune had seen something he'd never seen before. When Moka had tried to ask Tsukune just what had happened he just shrugged and said that Kokoa was in a bad mood and that he obviously got on her nerves. Everyone knew how easy that was to do. But again Tsukune's eyes said something different to what his mouth had spoken. He wasn't telling them the full story and Moka knew it.

Moka's frustration grew. If Tsukune didn't tell her the full story she would make sure that Kokoa did. All she needed to do was find Kokoa. She had promised Tsukune to not be too harsh on Kokoa but to be quite honest Moka was quite fed up with Kokoa and her obsessiveness. If she really cared about her then Kokoa would let Moka be happy right? Moka softened a bit, in the end she guessed all Kokoa wanted was her attention. Well not _her _attention but rather the real Moka's attention. _Honestly, Kokoa sure was complicated._

"_**If I were you I'd suggest you focus on more important things. I don't want you to fall behind in class."**_

Moka suddenly remembered she was sitting in class, Moka's eyes trailed around the classroom to see that absolutely no-one was paying attention to the lesson. Kurumu was sleeping. Mizore was gazing out of the window, probably thinking about Tsukune and Yukari looked like she was writing down notes, like she needed to. Moka then looked up to the board and saw Nekonome Sensei teaching the class about….. fish. Moka then looked down in surprise at the Rosario which adorned her chest, it was rare for her Inner Self to start up the conversation, heck she didn't even comment after Kokoa had nearly killed Tsukune, she had to ask if her Inner Self was even awake when it had happened since she seemed to show no interest whatsoever in the events that had transpired. Outer Moka often wondered what went through her Inner Self's head._"I don't really think a lesson on fish would help me out much, do you?"_

"…_**.."**_

Moka giggled softly. _"Anyway, what's up with you? Suddenly coming out now out of all times."_

"_**I merely wanted you to stop focusing on Kokoa and focus on the lesson."**_

"_The lesson on fish?"_

"…_**.."**_

"_Honestly Ura-chan you make no sense you know that?" _ Moka said as Ms Nekonome started to salivate when the fish of topic became goldfish.

"_**What do you mean?" **_

"_Well for starters even though I know you have a heart, lately you've been disinterested in everything that's been happening, like what Tsukune said to us yesterday and Tsukune being injured by our little sister. Is there a reason?"_

"_**I've…just been thinking."**_

"_What's there to think about? We both feel the same way don't we? And don't tell me Kokoa isn't getting on your nerves as well? She really hurt Tsukune!"_

"_**It's not like it's my problem what Kokoa does."**_

"_How can you say that! She's your sister and look at what she did!"_

"_**She's your sister too, and I know perfectly well what she did. I just don't see any reason I have to do something about it, it's clear you're more than capable and willing to scold Kokoa." **_

"_That's not the problem here! Why is it that you aren't concerned at all about Tsukune!"_

"_**Of course I'm concerned about Tsukune, I just don't see any reason to be as overly worried as you are. You and I both know he's survived worse than Kokoa."**_

"_And what about Kokoa? Can't you tell something's a matter with her? She's always been clingy with you; she's attacked Tsukune before, but this time it was serious! She actually looked like she was trying to kill Tsukune and for what reason!_

"_**You and I both know that Tsukune didn't tell us the whole story."**_

"_Ura-chan!"_

"_**What do you want me to do? Come out of the seal and talk to Kokoa? That's too much effort."**_

"_Ura-chan, come on, I thought you opened up? Why are you being so cold?_

"…"

"_Ura-chan?"_

"_**I… have to be the strong one." **_Inner Moka spoke, so quietly Outer Moka wondered if she had imagined it.

"_What did you say? Ura-chan? Ura-chan!" _There was no response. "_Don't ignore me!" _ Moka mentally shouted her irritation growing. There was still no response. "_I know you can hear me!"_ Utter silence. Moka crossed her arms and sighed in frustration. _She's really annoying when she wants to be._

"And that class brings an end to this wonderful lesson!" Ms Nekonome yapped enthusiastically, a slight trail of drool exiting her mouth as she wrapped herself in a fish filled fantasy. Ms Nekonome quickly snapped her mind back to the classroom. "Oh and I forgot to mention that due to a scheduling mix up today's gym lesson will be shared with second year class 2B!" Ms Nekonome said as all the students stood up and began to file out of the classroom.

Light muttering broke out as the class began to fill with excited chatter, Moka left her desk and began making her way to the door, her irritation having been spiked by both Kokoa and her inner self she was in quite a sour mood. Once outside the classroom Moka was soon joined by Yukari (who currently had her arms wrapped around Moka), Mizore and Kurumu. Kurumu had a look of utter wonderment on her face. "How is it possible to have a two hour lesson on fish!" Kurumu exclaimed, flabbergasted. "Well in the end at least I got to have a nice nap." Kurumu said as she yawned in contentment.

Mizore's mind seemed to be elsewhere as she stared into nothingness, her eyes focusing on nothing in particular. Moka saw the absent look on Mizore's face and wondered what it was Mizore was thinking about, Moka voiced her curiosity. "Hey Mizore, what's on your mind?"

Hearing hear name beckoned Mizore's attention soon returned to the real world. Her lilac eyes tuned in on Moka, her demeanor remaining completely unaltered. "It's nothing." Mizore said, her eyes momentarily flicking towards Kurumu.

"I know what she's thinking about! She's thinking about Kokoa!" Kurumu yelled out, her demeanor hardening and eyes flaring up in enthusiasm. "Now we go find Kokoa and give her what's been coming to her!"

Mizore sighed as she shook her head in exasperation. "Kokoa won't be easy to find, she probably knows we're looking for her and is hiding somewhere."

"That doesn't matter, we have to find her even if that means searching the entire school." Moka said, a hardness in her tone not often heard. "I'm tired of her obsession with me and her randomly causing harm to everyone she thinks is bad for me!" Moka crossed her arms in crossly; she shook her pink hair in disapproval. "It's time I tell her just how irritating she is."

"Um, excuse me but didn't Tsukune say to go easy on Kokoa?" Fang Fang reminded them.

"No going easy on her!" Kurumu declared fiercely.

"Yukari come on, you at least aren't ignoring me right?" Fang Fang asked in desperation.

"Yeah she hurt Tsukune and made Moka angry! No going easy!" Yukari squealed ferociously, her arms letting go of Moka as she held a fist up in the air. Her face hardened with determination.

Fang Fang once again hung his head in shame.

_I wonder where she'll be._ Moka bit her lip in concentration. It really was time she told Kokoa just how tired Moka was of her antics. The obsession she had with Moka had to end now, before Kokoa did something even worse. Currently it didn't matter that Tsukune had asked them not to be mean to Kokoa she had brought this on herself and it didn't matter if Kokoa was attention-starved, because pretty soon she would be getting a lot of attention, and not the good kind.

"Hey I think I see Kokoa." Fang Fang said as he peered through the window and out into the gardens of Yokai Academy. Everyone was still ignoring him. _What did I do to deserve this punishment!_ Fang Fang mentally cried out.

That was when Mizore turned her spaced out gaze to that of the very same window that Fang Fang was looking through. Mizore's eyes widened in surprise. "Hey there's Kokoa!" Everyone turned their heads to Mizore.

"Where?" Moka asked searching the hallway for her little sister. Mizore pointed one of her cold fingers to the window. Yukari followed Mizore's gesture to stare at said window. Yukari's eyes widened.

"There by the window!" Yukari shouted as she pointed towards Kokoa's location. Moka turned around and looked out the window. There, sure as day, was her little sister. Her fiery-red haired, pale skinned green eyed and slightly crazy little sister, walking through the dead flowers that Yokai Academy called their gardens. Moka grit her teeth and began making her way towards Kokoa, soon followed by Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari.

It didn't take long for everyone to navigate themselves to the nearest exit. Once everyone was outside they began walking towards where Kokoa was. Kokoa had yet to notice any of them approaching. Kokoa was in their field of vision. Her back was turned and she continued to walk, oblivious to the troop of angry females chasing her. Soon everyone saw Kou-chan fly above their heads, his shadow falling over them and whizzing away, he continued to fly quickly and soon landed on Kokoa's shoulder. Kokoa stopped.

Then Kokoa began to slowly turn around. She instantly regretted doing so as she saw just who was chasing her. Kokoa's eyes grew wild and fearful, she began to sweat. Kokoa gulped nervously and started to feel very outnumbered and unsafe. She braced herself for the vicious verbal onslaught that was no doubt about to proceed. Kokoa was not disappointed.

Everyone erupted at once all trying to raise their voices above the other as they began to verbally assault Kokoa. Kokoa was unable to make out any of the -no doubt very rude- words everyone was spouting out of their angry mouths. They continued to scream and shout at Kokoa, scolding and reprimanding her. Kurumu's face was red and it was clear she was shouting with her all, Yukari had her eyes closed and was babbling obscenities. Moka 's hands were on her hips as she yelled at Kokoa. Mizore was remained still and silent. Kokoa still could not make out any words but eventually one voice rose above the rest . "What's wrong with you!? You psychopath!" Kurumu's loud voice bellowed above all others.

Everyone else quietened and started glaring at Kokoa, their expression hard and unforgiving. Kokoa began to slowly get ticked off by Kurumu's comment. "Hey I understand what I did was wrong but that's no reason to call me a psy―"

"What's your problem attacking Tsukune out of nowhere!" Yukari shouted out angrily.

"I―"

"You almost killed him!" Moka yelled.

"Tsukune's survived wor―"

"And for what reason!?"

"If you'd let me finish a se―"

"You're crazy that's why!" Kurumu declared.

"Can I ju ―"

"You need to sort out your own problems and stop hurting everyone."

"Can I ta―"

"You need to stop this crazy obsession you have going on with Moka!" Yukari squealed.

"Just let me expl―"

"There's nothing to explain!"

"Let me tal―"

"Do you know that Tsukune's in the infirmary? That you put him in there!" Moka yelled.

"ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Kokoa snapped, aggravated, her short temper finally bursting. "Could you just let me talk!"

"No-one wants to hear it Kokoa!" Moka snapped back, glaring viciously at Kokoa. Kokoa glared back just as viciously and she grit her teeth in anger.

"You're crazy and unstable!" Yukari stated, pointing her finger up in the air enthusiastically.

"Hurting Tsukune like that for no reason at all when all he was doing was trying to help! You're a short and tiny psychopath!" Kurumu said as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward.

"And we all know exactly why you did it! We all know exactly why you're so crazy and we all know this obsession you have with me is not healthy!" Moka shouted as she stepped closer to Kokoa until she was towering over her short little sister. "And I'm here to tell you that I'm sick of it! We're all sick of it! This obsession has to stop Kokoa! This need for attention has to stop!"

Kokoa grit her teeth even harder and clenched her fists painfully. "You're all idiots! You're all complete and utter idiots all so blinded by your stupid love for Tsukune! And Moka you're the biggest idiot! You're the stupidest of them all! Both of you are!" Kokoa shouted, her anger growing even further. Kokoa spun around and took off, kicking up as much dirt as possible right onto Moka.

Moka watched as Kokoa stormed off, Kou-chan following close behind her, her small frame rapidly disappearing until finally gone from their sight. Moka turned around and blew her pink hair out of her eyes, she then wiped off the coat of grass and dirt Kokoa's angry exit had left her with before finally sighing in exasperation.

"Don't you think you guys were a little _too _mean." Mizore spoke out, her hands in her pocket as her eyes shifted between all of them. Eventually Mizore's eyes settled on Moka. Moka felt uncomfortable under Mizore's impassive stare, her cool violet eyes boring into Moka. "Especially you."

"I don't care! Kokoa deserved all of it!" Kurumu said crossing her arms over her chest indignantly. Moka shuffled her feet uneasily. Mizore didn't take her eyes off of Moka as she responded. "Did she? That was a little too harsh if you ask me. Kurumu didn't Tsukune specifically ask us to take it easy on Kokoa?" Kurumu nodded her head slightly.

"B-but ―"

"No, no but's. Even though Tsukune asked you not too, you did it anyway." Kurumu attempted to stutter out a response but before she could say anything Mizore continued onwards. "It's okay Kurumu. I expected as much from you. But you." Mizore said still looking straight into Moka's emerald eyes. "Moka don't you think you went overboard? How do you think Kokoa must feel right now? "

Moka shifted uncomfortably under Mizore's unwavering gaze, Moka began to slowly feel small traces of guilt grow, stirred by Mizore's candid words. Moka looked into Mizore's eyes and began to feel a lot smaller than she was. Moka began to think that perhaps she had been too harsh on Kokoa. _Kokoa must be furious at me right now. _Then images flashed through Moka's mind. Images of Tsukune's broken body, images of him crashing through the trees and images of his warm, crimson blood flowing through her clasped hands. _All because of Kokoa._ Kokoa was the one that injured Tsukune to such an extent, Kokoa knew Moka cared for Tsukune but still she did it anyway. Kokoa had no excuse for what she had done.

Moka stared back at Mizore, all guilt and hesitance gone from her eyes. "Whatever Kokoa feels right now is not my concern. It was her who brought this upon herself." _What she did to Tsukune. _Moka hardened her expression.

Mizore continued to stare straight into Moka's eyes. Mizore's face remained placid, not once revealing any emotions or giving any clues to what she might be thinking. Then Mizore twirled her lollipop as she shrugged her shoulders. She looked once at Kurumu her mien divulging nothing. "Well anyway," Mizore said as she turned around and began walking away. "we need to hurry up if we don't want to be late for gym."

Moka watched as Mizore slowly walked towards the classroom, her hair blowing slightly in the cold breeze the Snow Woman was always surrounded with. Kurumu shouted to Mizore to slow down as she began to run to catch up to Mizore. The Snow Woman looked back and waited for the Succubus. Soon Kurumu had caught up and the Black and White duet walked together, out of Moka's sight.

Moka sighed once and shook her head slowly. Moka felt a tug at her arm and looked down to see Yukari pointing in the direction of where the two best friends had just disappeared, saying that they needed to hurry up. Then Moka felt herself being pulled as Yukari energetically hauled Moka forward, inspiring Moka to begin to run with the energetic young Witch.

Moka looked once over her shoulder to where Kokoa had disappeared, the dead leaves fluttered in inexplicable patterns, carried by the unruly winds of Yokai Academy. The spot where they all had stood was soon enveloped in a hurricane of brown as the winds picked up and blew stronger. Moka blocked her eyes with one hand to protect them from the dust the winds had picked up and thrown in her direction. Moka stopped momentarily as the winds continued to buffet her, causing Moka to stumble, the moment ended instantly as Yukari continued to haul Moka along and into the shelter of the corridor.

Yukari hauled Moka towards shelter. Toward the walls that would protect Moka from the vicious winds. Moka looked out into the grounds of Yokai Academy, she saw the thousands of leaves fly rapidly through the air, the great wind blowing them higher and faster, then the wind died and all the leaves came falling slowly down, twirling endlessly as they did so, coating the green grass in their brown corpses.

_That._ Moka thought. _Was weird._

...

_Those freaking idiots! _Kokoa mentally screamed, she clenched her fists as and bit her lip in irritation. Kokoa was seething . Kokoa was right, her short temper had gotten the better of her _Well it was their fault for constantly interrupting me! _That was just about the most irritating thing in the world. All of them shouting at her and constantly interrupting her, calling Kokoa a psychopath, calling her obsessed.

"Aaaagh!" Kokoa shouted as she punched a nearby tree, causing it to crack and splinter under the force of her outburst. She ground her fist even deeper into the tree, causing splinters to embed themselves within her closed fist. She wrenched her fist from within the tree and stared at her bruised hand, watching as her Vampire powers kicked in and began to heal all of the tiny scratches the splinters had created, till they vanished and became non-existent.

Kokoa was once again in a horrible mood, she was furious and her thirst had returned, although not as severe as before it still didn't help to make Kokoa feel any better. She just wanted the day to end so she could visit her dorm, quench her thirst and spend time away from living creatures. Kokoa spun away from the tree she had just attacked and started heading towards the change rooms to get ready for her final lesson of the day.

Gym.

…

"Alright class as you know today we will be sharing our gym lesson with third year class 3A." Mr Hiden addressed the class as they all stood, quietly whispering in excitement. "I hope all of you managed to remember your gym clothes." Mr Hiden said as he scanned around the gym, surveying his class for any irregularities within their gym wear. Once satisfied that all of his class were dressed appropriately he continued. "Good, I believe the other class will be here shortly so please use this time constructively and stretch your muscles."

With this said Mr Hiden turned around and walked toward the edge of the gym where he then proceeded to give himself, what appeared to be a pep talk. Not long afterwards the class soon used their time "constructively" as they began to chat excitedly about nothing in particular.

Kokoa decided not to conform with her classmates as she began to stretch her muscles. The gym outfits they were meant to wear were overly tight and it felt as if the shorts all the girls were meant to wear were constricting Kokoa's blood flow. Kokoa shrugged it off and began to stretch her muscles, Kokoa was still in a very angry mood and she hoped that whatever activity they were going to do would help her to blow off some steam. As Kokoa began to stretch she turned her attention to a group of boys chatting not too far away from her. They seemed to talk in excited whispers and Kokoa managed to catch a few snippets of their conversation.

"…..3A? Isn't that the class with―"

"Yeah! It's the….. all those hotties!"

" …don't know what you're so excited about… ows that their all interes… in that one gu…"

" ….. eah, but maybe I can show o….. get them all to fall for me… my guns!"

Kokoa's interest had been piqued by their seemingly normal conversation. _Which class was it again…3A? Why does that sound so familiar…._ Kokoa momentarily stopped her stretching and decided to use her Vampire hearing to eavesdrop on the male's conversation.

"You wish! Like they'd even be interested in you for even a second." One of the boys said, he was tall and had brown, scruffy hair.

"Hey shut up! You're just jealous that pinky looked at me the one time!" His rounder friend snapped back. _Pinky? _ Kokoa wondered quizzically.

"She didn't look at you! She was looking at me! Her and the purple chick were clearly checking me out!" Another of the boy's said, his spindly arms crossing his chest smugly.

"That might be true but the busty one clearly had all her attention focused on me, heh guess she too fell under my charm." The stockiest of the said four tensing his muscles in an attempt to appear macho.

"Please you wish!" shouted out the round short one.

"Hey guys calm down you're getting too loud! Someone's going to hear us." The tall brunette warned his friends. "''sides I doubt they were looking at either of you."

"Yeah yeah…. Whatever. " responded the short and round male. "Still though I can't believe it we're about to have gym with the three hottest girls in school! And they're going to be wearing gym clothes!"

"Dude… you're drooling…."

"And the best thing is, I hear that guy is in the infirmary! Which means he can't hog all their attention!" he shouted out in perverted delight, his mouth drooling and his eyes glazing over.

_Infirmary? Three beautiful girls. Pinky, purple, busty, all interested in one guy?_ It didn't take long for all the pieces to fall together and for the clock in Kokoa's head to begin ticking. Kokoa hung her head in despair at the obvious conclusion she had reached. The shared gym lesson, was with Moka's class…

Kokoa felt her anger grow, why was it nothing ever seemed to go her way!? Now she had to deal with Moka and everyone else's anger even more! Kokoa grit her teeth. Just then Kokoa noticed that all of the chatter had stopped. Kokoa looked up and she saw what had caused this.

Standing, in front of many drooling teenage boys were Yokai's three grandest beauties. Adorned in skin tight, black shorts, that revealed much leg, as well as the usual gym tops. They were a sight that many a young teenage boy would dream of and drool over. Moka Akashiya, Mizore Shirayuki and Kurumu Kurono had captured the attention of every male in the room.

Yukari soon jumped into the fray and released a shower of very heavy pots onto the heads of all males who were staring too blatantly at Moka and the rest. Needless to say just about every male in the gym was now lying, unconscious on the floor with decent sized bumps adorning the tops of their heads.

This unfortunately for Kokoa meant that she was now in full view of all to see. Moka looked past all the devastation Yukari had caused and soon her emerald eyes met Kokoa's own. Kokoa didn't flinch at the hardness in her sisters gaze instead she returned it with a fierce glare. The two of them stood like that for a small while, neither relenting, neither blinking.

"Ruuuuubyyyyyyyy!" Yukari squealed in delight, the small Witch charging at the much older one. Ruby opened up her arms and Yukari jumped into the older Witch's embrace. "Ruby!" Both Moka and Kokoa's eyes snapped to the newest arrival.

"Hey everybody." Ruby Toujo, Raven-coloured hair, red eyes, Witch. Working under one of the Three Great Lords, assisting the Board Chairman in his many duties. She was a Witch as great if not greater than the young genius Yukari Sendo. Ruby was a masochist, often found wearing very skimpy and revealing clothing, she found pleasure within pain, and was more than willing to be Tsukune's slave often enjoying fantasies of being tied down as Tsukune had his way with her. In case you didn't know she was also in love with Tsukune and was one of the many women competing for his heart. And despite her masochistic tendencies she was one of the most enjoyable people to be around. She cared deeply for the few friends she had and would protect each of them with her life.

"Hehe long time no see Ruby." Kurumu said, beaming brightly at the older Witch. Ruby smiled back as she let go of Yukari.

"Yeah I guess it has been awhile." Ruby said smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that I've been really busy lately, the Board Chairman sure is a slave driver. Not once did he give me break." Ruby said as she crossed her arms and pouted like a small child.

"So how come you're here now?" Moka asked inquiringly, her attention now focused away from her sister and onto Ruby.

"Scheduling mix up, I was meant to use this gym for one of my experiments but….. Well you can see." Ruby shook her head. "Well at least now I can get a break." Ruby said as she sighed I relief.

"Well I'm really happy that this schools organizers are completely incompetent! Now I get to spend time with Ruby! Hooray!" Yukari shouted out as she hugged Ruby tightly. Ruby continued to grin stupidly as she rubbed the top of the young witch's head.

"Ah Miss Toujo? Do you mind if I can have a quick word with you?" Mr Hiden said as he walked up to where Ruby was standing. Ruby looked at him quizzically before nodding her head and following him away from the rest of the group.

"Alright class! It's time for us to warm up! Everybody get in line and begin stretching." Ms Nekonome said as she addressed her class. Since all of the male students were passed out on the floor thanks to Yukari's previous pot shower, only girls remained. All the remaining girls in the gym soon followed Ms Nekonome's instructions and were now standing in one line stretching their muscles (a sight that would have had all the males in the gym dying from blood loss had they not all been passed out on the floor). Kokoa having already stretched herself stood back from the rest of the group, she stared disinterestedly at the group of stretching female. Kokoa's throat grated painfully, causing her to grow even more irritated at her current situation. Bored and irritated she turned her attention back to Ruby.

Kokoa watched as Mr Hiden and Ruby quietly conversed. Mr Hiden seemed to be quite awkward and Ruby kept on nodding her head cheekily. Eventually Mr Hiden stopped talking and looked at Ruby expectantly. Ruby's face soon lit up with a wide grin and her eyes sparkled. Ruby nodded her head and waved her hand at him in an assuring manner. Mr Hiden slumped in relief and shook Ruby's hand gratefully.

Kokoa intrigued followed Mr Hiden with her eyes as he made his way away from Ruby and towards Ms Nekonome, he shuffled his feet nervously and appeared to be asking Ms Nekonome a question. Ms Nekonome nodded her head and followed Mr Hiden out of the gym, smiling like she always did. Kokoa watched curiously as the two of them disappeared and began to wonder at the relationship between the two of them.

Kokoa sighed and shook her head. _This lesson is going to suck._ Kokoa turned her attention back to everyone currently stretching. In total there were what seemed to be about forty people, all girls, except for one male with very long hair. Kokoa watched as they began to finish up their stretches, Kokoa's eyes slowly roamed around before finally falling onto Moka.

Moka leaned forward to touch her toes, her round posterior was framed by the tight gym shorts, Kokoa quickly averted her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. Kokoa was really pissed off with Moka and everyone else, she was thirsty and now had to endure gym with the four people she least wanted to see.

"Okay! Listen up everybody!" Ruby bellowed throughout the gym, she stood in front of everybody and had a serious look on her face. "Mr Hiden and Ms Nekonome are currently having a private conversation." Ruby smiled knowingly. "And as such have left me in charge of today's lesson. Hmmm now what to do, what to do."

That was when Ruby noticed all of the male students lying unconscious on the ground. She furrowed her brows in curiosity before looking at all the assembled females. Her eyes sparked suddenly and her smile grew even wider. "I got it! We'll have a friendly game of dodge-ball!"

_Dodge ball?_ Kokoa liked the sound of that. All the other girls seemed a little skeptical at the idea. Voicing this skepticism Mizore asked aloud. "Ah Ruby-san―"

"Uh-uh, for today's lesson you will refer to me as Miss Toujo." Ruby stated as she wagged her finger scoldingly at Mizore.

"R-right, Miss Toujo, well uh―"

"And not just any dodge ball! We will play monster dodge ball!" Ruby declared noisily. Her eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment as she lost herself in one of her masochistic fantasies.

_Monster dodge ball?_ Kokoa smiled devilishly, she liked the sound of that even more. All the girls whispered agitatedly among themselves while Mizore just stared at Ruby incredulously. "What's monster dodge ball?" Kurumu asked.

Ruby's focus quickly snapped back to the two classes she was 'teaching'. "Well you see I thought that since all of the boys seem to be passed out that we could play a fair and balanced game of dodge-ball. Monster dodge-ball is very similar in that you have to dodge a ball. But instead of there being only six balls, and instead of having a fixed amount of people on the field at the same time. There are twenty balls and everyone is on the field at the same time! Also since it's an even split we can do third years versus second years!"

Everyone stared wordlessly at Ruby. All completely shocked and awed at the craziness Ruby was suggesting. Although Kokoa found that this game sounded perfect. She could vent out her frustrations and wipe out every one who had gotten on her nerves today. Kokoa's smile grew even wider.

"Let me guess, you just made up this game right now?" Mizore asked dubiously, her overpowering stare focused on Ruby. Ruby smiled suspiciously as she shook her hands in front of her. "No, no of course not this game is completely legitimate." Ruby defended as she continued to smile suspiciously.

"Right….Well, I forfeit." Mizore said just as she turned around and began to walk out of the gym, Mizore momentarily locked eyes with Kokoa . "Have fun everybody." Mizore spoke encouragingly as she casually walked out of the gym and away from the chaos that was sure to ensue.

"Hey Mizore you can't just leave!" Kurumu shouted as she ran to try and catch the Snow Woman, Kurumu's footsteps echoed throughout the gym as she ran to the exit. Kokoa heard as Kurumu began to shout at Mizore in the hallway, there were a couple seconds of silence before Kokoa heard Kurumu shout again. Then another moment of silence, followed by more silence. After several seconds of Kurumu not returning Ruby began to grow irritated.

"Hey you can't just leave while the lesson is still busy!" Ruby shouted. "Jeez what disrespect." Ruby said as she crossed her arms and shook her head. "Right! The rules are simple, you can only hold one ball at a time, you have to dodge the other teams balls, if you get hit by a ball you're out, if you catch a ball that was thrown at you the thrower of that ball is out. And also you may not turn into your monster form or use any of your monster abilities. Everyone understand the rules?" All the girls present nodded their heads in understanding. "Good, Yukari you're in charge while I go and catch those two disrespectful sorry excuses for students." Ruby said as she angrily stormed out of the gym in pursuit of Mizore and Kurumu.

Everyone present just stared flabbergasted at what had just occurred and what was bound to be the weirdest gym lesson they had ever had. Then Yukari suddenly remembering the responsibility handed to her waved her wand and twenty dodge balls fell out of the sky and onto the court all perfectly laid out in a straight row. Then with a clap Yukari demanded everyone's attention. "Alright everybody you heard the lady! I'm in charge and it's time to play some monster dodge-ball! Everyone please proceed to your side of the court! Class 2B take the right and class 3A the left!" Yukari commanded out in her high-pitched prepubescent voice.

Strangely enough everyone wordlessly followed Yukari's orders. Moka shook her head and sighed. _This wasn't going to end well._ Moka casted a glance in Kokoa's direction, she noticed the smile on her younger sisters face and began to feel a sense of dread. "Uhh, Yukari don't you think our team is a little outnumbered, we're three people down." Moka pointed out reasonably to Yukari.

Yukari assumed a thinking position and she scratched her chin in concentration. "Hmm you've got a point, okay then. Team 2B select two people to go over to team 3A." Yukari ordered the second years. It wasn't long before the second years elected two candidates and now both teams were at least now a little more equal. Moka felt slightly better, but she was still uneasy. _With Kokoa on the other team this isn't going to be easy._

Kokoa was really looking forward to this game. Although three of her targets were now out of the game her biggest target was still in. Moka. Kokoa would finally be able to release the anger that her sisters words had caused. And at the same time Kokoa could wipe out everybody else she found even just a little bit annoying. Yes this would be lots of fun.

Both teams had now fully assembled and soon the chaos that was monster dodge-ball would ensue. Kokoa clasped her hands in agitation. "Alright everyone! I'm sure you all remember the rules!" Everyone nodded their heads. "Alright then, 3, 2, 1, go!"

Kokoa dashed at blinding speeds for one of the twenty dodge-balls, it wasn't long before her hands clasped firmly around one of the red balls, Kokoa quickly dashed back to a safer position and took a moment to survey the field. It seemed that the third year team had much faster people then the second year team as only four of her own teammates held balls. Kokoa saw a flash of red and dodged to the side, the red ball flew past her harmlessly only to make contact with a teammate who had decided to hide behind Kokoa.

Kokoa quickly scanned the opponents and quickly looked for pink hair. She spotted the pink hair and threw her ball viciously at her target, however just as the ball had crossed over the other teams side, another ball came flying and crashed into Kokoa's own, this caused Kokoa's ball to ricochet and hit one of her own teammates. Kokoa grit her teeth in frustration. _What the hell!?_

Kokoa quickly dodged another two red balls, the game was more chaotic than what she first expected to be. Her team appeared to be losing. Kokoa saw another ball come flying at her but instead of dodging it she caught it. Kokoa immediately threw the ball and watched as the ball made contact with the back of a third years head. Kokoa watched satisfied as the third year hit the floor.

Immediately afterwards Kokoa caught another ball and again threw it at an opponent with bone breaking force, again Kokoa watched as the ball made contact and her opponent fell to the floor. Kokoa soon afterwards had to dodge about ten balls as everyone seemed to pick her out as a target.

Kokoa then picked up a ball and threw it at Moka, Moka avoided the ball deftly and glared at Kokoa. Kokoa glared back and threw another ball at Moka, Moka again avoided this ball but only barely and soon the ball intended for Moka made contact with one of Moka's teammates. She fell instantly.

Kokoa grew aggravated, most of her team and the opposing team had been taken out and it seemed there were only a few people left on both teams. Kokoa looked over at Moka's team, she saw fear on many of their faces. Kokoa smirked. Just then Moka's team tossed all of their balls at once, each aiming for a different person. All the players on her team were instantly taken out by the sudden onslaught.

Kokoa looked around her to see she was the only remaining player on her team. All of her other teammates were passed out on the floor (due to pots or dodge balls). Kokoa looked into her sisters green eyes, Moka was still in. Kokoa quickly grabbed the nearest dodge ball and flung it at Moka. Before the ball had connected Kokoa threw another, and another, and another. Relentlessly attempting to hit Moka. Moka's eyes grew wide at the attack.

"Kokoa!' Moka shouted out just as she managed to dodge one of the many balls Kokoa was throwing. The balls were flying at incredible speeds. "Yukari stop her! She's using her Vampire strength!" Moka said as she continued to dodge Kokoa's assault. Unfortunately no-one else seemed to be as slippery as Moka as third year as well as second year were hit with Kokoa's balls all immediately dropping to the floor. Even players who were already out needed to doge for their lives as the balls bounced off of the walls and flew all around the gym.

"S-stop Kokoa! No monster powers allowed!" Yukari attempted to enforce order over the chaos the gym had erupted into but soon found that that wouldn't be impossible. With twenty balls it seemed as if Kokoa never ran out of ammunition and for each ball Moka dodged it would hit the wall and begin to ricochet all over the court. It looked like a warzone with red blur's dashing all around. Even Yukari had to constantly dodge all the red that was flying around the room. "Waaaaaaaaaah!" Yukari cried out as she ran for safety. "Tsukune save meeeeee!" Yukari screamed as she ran out of the gym in fear.

"K-Kokoa!" Moka shouted as she dodged yet another red ball, Moka stumbled and tripped over a body. Moka fell onto the floor ungraciously and scraped her knee as she did so, Moka quickly braced herself expecting to soon be hit. Moka felt nothing and after a few seconds she stood up and looked around her, no balls were in Kokoa's court. Kokoa had used up every ball. That was when Moka looked around at the devastation Kokoa had caused, Moka gasped and her anger grew.

"Look what you've done now Kokoa! Can't you ever control yourself?!" Moka shouted out furiously, her hands presenting to Kokoa the damage she had caused. All around there were people passed out on the floor, some unconscious others groaning in pain. They were the only two still standing, everyone else was on the floor or had run out of the gym in fear. "Even your own teammates Kokoa! What is wrong with you!?"

Kokoa glared at Moka, her anger boiling over. "What's wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me okay!"

"There's plenty wrong with you Kokoa!" Moka shouted just as she threw a dodge-ball at Kokoa. "You're short tempered, angry and you're completely obsessed with me!"

Kokoa remained standing still and caught the dodge ball Moka had thrown. "You're out."

Moka blinked at first, not understanding just what it was Kokoa meant. "I'm out?"

Kokoa nodded. "I caught the ball you're out."

"Kokoa what the hell?! I don't understand you at all! What is your problem!?" Moka shouted out bewilderedly. "You say you care about me and then try to attack me! You say you want what's best for me yet you try to ruin all my friendships! You say you want to be closer to me yet you try and kill Tsukune! I don't get you at all!"

"Can you just keep quiet?" Kokoa said , not in the mood to be scolded _again_ by her sister.

"Kokoa answer me! Tell me what's wrong! "

"Just shut up the games over you can leave now!"

"It's this obsession! You hate this me don't you? You only want the other me so you try to make my life miserable!"

"What?" Kokoa blinked, shocked. "I-is that what you think I'm doing? Y-you have no idea what's going on!"

"I've hit it right on the mark haven't I? You hate me! You think I'm holding back the real Moka! You blame me for her being imprisoned within the seal!" Moka shouted out, tears welling up in her eyes.

Kokoa gripped the ball in her hand tighter, her nails digging into the hard leather. "How could you think that?! " Kokoa asked, her rage climbing higher at her sisters accusations.

"But Kokoa, you know right? We're the same. Although on the outside we portray our feelings differently, deep down we're the same and so we feel the same things. If I care about someone, she cares about someone." Moka hardened herself and looked at Kokoa with tear stained eyes. "Kokoa if you hate me, you hate her."

"M-Moka, I-I don't hate you!" Kokoa shouted, her grip on the tough leathery ball hardening. "You've got it all wrong!"

"So you hate Tsukune then! Your obsession with me makes you want to be closer to me so you kill anyone who's closer to me than you!"

"Shut up! You're being an idiot!"

"You hate me and you hate Tsukune! It's true Kokoa don't deny it!" Moka said, her hands clenching into fists and her eyes misting over.

"No it's not! So stop talking!" Kokoa roared, she brought her arm back and shot it forward, Kokoa felt as her fingertips left the hard skin and the red dodge-ball flew straight at Moka . "I don't hate you!" Kokoa screamed at Moka." "I love you."

"Huh?" Moka froze at those words, and she stared unmoving at Kokoa. Just then the dodge-ball appeared flying through the air and Moka was too late to dodge. Kokoa watched in stunned silence as the dodge-ball connected with Moka's face, a loud 'bam' echoing throughout the air. Moka fell backwards, her hands clutching her nose.

"M-Moka!" Kokoa shouted as she began to run to her injured sister. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you! I-I wasn't thinking straight." Kokoa said, starting to hate her short temper. "Are you okay?" Kokoa asked as she knelt next to her collapsed sister.

Moka groaned out loud, both her hands still attached to her face. Moka then removed one of her hands from her face and placed it on the ground to push herself up to her knees. Moka's right hand remained clutching her nose, red liquid seeping out from the cracks in her hand. "Owww! Ugh my nose is bleeding." Moka whined out, her words slightly muffled by the blood flowing out of her nose. "There's so much." Moka noted as she lifted up her head and pinched her nose attempting to stop the blood from flowing out. Her hands were stained red in her own blood and trails of crimson liquid ran down her face.

Moka then felt as two small hands placed themselves atop her shoulders, and gripped her hesitantly. "Kokoa fetch me some tissues!" Moka said her hand now overflowing with blood. Suddenly Moka felt herself being pushed onto her back and in an instant Moka's hand had slipped from her nose and fell, painting a red trail along her clothes. Moka lay on her back, no longer looking up at the ceiling but instead looking into the jade eyes of her sister. Kokoa's green eyes were glazed over; she was breathing heavily her warm, moist breath falling on Moka. Moka saw a white gleam and watched as Kokoa's fangs began to elongate, quickly growing into sharp spikes capable of penetrating skin. Then, Kokoa began to lean forward, closer to Moka.

"K-Kokoa..." Moka attempted to say, her speech now hindered by her overflowing blood. "S-stop." But Kokoa's approach did not stop; still Kokoa brought her face closer to Moka's own, inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter. Moka felt as her heart began to beat faster, beating harder against her ribcage. Moka's blood was now flowing freely and unrestrictedly, coating the bottom half of Moka's face in red. Still Kokoa kept on approaching, her breathing hardening and her grip on Moka tightening. Then Kokoa's approach finally came to an end, their faces were mere centimeters apart. Moka felt her heart stop.

Kokoa's heart had also ceased to beat in that same moment. Kokoa needed to stop, she needed to regain her self-control. However Kokoa knew the battle was futile. It was the smell that got her first. The smell of Moka's warm blood had flooded into Kokoa's nostrils and assaulted her senses. At first Kokoa had no idea what the heavenly smell was, it smelt so divine, so delectable, so ardent. Before Kokoa realized it her mouth was watering and her throat felt desert of any moisture, it was dry and arid, cracked and grating. Never had Kokoa felt such thirst.

Then Kokoa saw the crimson liquid as it oozed from her sisters hand watched it as seeped from within Moka. Kokoa's heart started to beat faster in anticipation and excitement her breathing had become heavy and labored. Kokoa's stomach had felt like it was caving in and it was as if it was devouring itself, her mouth began to salivate even more and still Moka's life essence continued to flow, attracting and enticing Kokoa, overriding her senses and destroying all rational thought.

And now Kokoa was on top of Moka, her mouth so close to the nectar her body so desired. Kokoa needed to stop what she was doing she needed to control her urges. She needed to reign in her desires. But it was all futile. Now as close as she was the smell was so much stronger, so much sweeter and tantalizing and Kokoa could watch intently as the thick warm liquid flowed from Moka and coated her skin in red. Kokoa needed to stop, to not follow her impulses to not submit to the temptation, too fight the thirst that had been clawing at her since the morning. But Kokoa was very bad at controlling herself.

Her throat clenched painfully, her heart stopped and she ceased to breathe, her fangs ached. Kokoa stared once more into the eyes of her sister, and finally after what felt like an eternity, Kokoa succumbed to her carnal desires.

Kokoa opened her mouth and she began to taste the scent of Moka's blood, Kokoa's grip on Moka hardened. Kokoa slowly stuck out her tongue, again she tasted the air, tasted the thickness and juiciness Moka's blood wafted into the atmosphere. Then Kokoa leaned her face forward, shutting her eyes and closing the final, trivial, gap between her and Moka. Kokoa's tongue made contact with the crimson liquid that had cast her into this animalistic primal state. And in that moment of contact, Kokoa's heart shot through her chest.

The warmth, the thickness, the taste. It was all so deific, so perfect so flawless. The taste was like nothing Kokoa had ever experienced before, even from the minor contact Kokoa's taste buds had been sent to a plane of heaven Kokoa had never felt before. It was so magnificently perfect, assaulting each of Kokoa's millions of taste buds with succulence so sickly sweet and viciously tangy it left Kokoa mindless. The taste was so seamless and impeccable so like Moka. Flawless, captivating, beautiful. Any control Kokoa might have possessed instantly vanished the moment Kokoa's tongue first tasted Moka's crimson liquid.

Kokoa's heart beat faster and her breathing grew even more labored. Kokoa wanted more. Kokoa pressed her tongue harder against Moka's flesh, ambrosial liquid surrounding Kokoa's tongue, again Kokoa's taste buds ascended to new planes of delight. Kokoa's senses were completely overridden, the smell of Moka's blood, the feel of Moka's blood, the taste.

Moka trailed her tongue from Moka's chin up to the tip of her nose lapping up the ambrosial substance that Moka bled. Moka stiffened under Kokoa, but Kokoa didn't even notice, her mind so completely overrun with desire. Kokoa continued lapping at Moka's life essence, each of her taste buds reveling in the magnificent taste. Kokoa continued to trail her tongue along Moka's skin licking up the warm liquid, tasting the perfection before finally swallowing and letting it flow down her dry throat letting it soothe and mend it.

Following the flow of crimson blood Kokoa's tongues trail soon intercepted Moka's pink lips. Kokoa gently licked off all the crimson liquid from them, cleaning them and removing any and all blood, continuing to savor the flavor that was her sister. Kokoa then perfectly traced Moka's soft lips, her tongue feeling the softness and smoothness, gliding over every crevice collecting all the blood. Finally Kokoa lapped up the remaining remnants of blood and for the last time savored the heavenly taste and let it all flow down her parched throat.

Kokoa let go of Moka and opened her eyes finally coming out of her sensually overridden bliss. She placed her hand on her knees and stared up at the ceiling closing her eyes once more. Her heart was beating rapidly and her body was shaking in excitement and ecstasy. She took a deep breath and began calming her heart, restoring her sense of rationality. Kokoa licked her lips once her tongue slid over then and she recognized the coppery aftertaste of blood. Kokoa began to attempt to recall the heavenly flavor of the blood she had just consumed. She felt a small smile tug at her lips

Kokoa blinked her eyes open and looked around her, she saw unconscious bodies all passed out on the floor, noticed the hard wood floor she was kneeling on and saw red dodge-balls littered throughout the room. Kokoa suddenly remembered where she was…. And what she'd done.

She snapped her eyes over to where Moka lay on the floor. She looked in to the shocked and stunned eyes of her sister. Moka stared at Kokoa, unblinking and frozen. That was when Kokoa realized just what it was she had done. She had…..licked…..Moka's…..blood.

Kokoa failed to put those thoughts together. She tried to replay the scene but found it impossible; the only thing Kokoa remembered was the taste. She couldn't remember how it happened when it happened or why it happened. She could only remember the taste.

_The delicious, flawless, perfect taste of Moka._


	3. Chapter 3 - Believe

**A/N: First off I would like to thank everyone for their patience I had meant to upload this sooner but New Years kept me busier for longer than I had expected. This is the third chapter of Dreams, please enjoy. Warning: This is a yuri/lesbian/girl-on-girl fic. This story also contains incest and it is one of the main driving points of the plot. If you are offended by such material I ask you to please stop reading this.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Rosario Vampire nor do I make money from writing this, the characters and history belong to ****IKEDA Akihisa**** .**

**Believe**

Silent steps ventured further into darkness, crunching noiselessly on delicate grass. Towering trees climbed up high, thick brown intimidating bases few meters apart. Subtle winds blew through the night sky, and bright luminescent moonlight shone down atop the canopy of immense forest trees. Ethereal rays shone through the cracks in the leaves bathing the silent forest in ghostly radiance.

One shining moon ray fell down upon a petite frame, eyes glistening curiously at the forest around. Silent steps continued to venture further into the darkness. The trees grew taller and thicker, soaring intimidatingly above. Shafts of light grew less and less as the forest grew more crowded, and the leaves became wilder, blotting out the moons glow. The deeper the forest, the darker the night.

The air became stagnant, winds becoming motionless. Soon no noise permeated the air as the night became completely still. Emerald eyes roamed over the unmoving and hushed forest, no sign of animal life and only ever-growing darkness waiting ahead. Footsteps halted at the eerily growing forest, questioningly placing a final step forward and stopping their approach. , taking a moment to absorb the scene around them.

A rustling invaded the air, the silence of the woods broken. Eyes snapped to the location of the disturbance, looking on fearfully at the surrounding darkness. Kokoa felt her breathing stop and her heart skip a beat in terror. Then a thin beam of pale moonlight shone down a few metres ahead of Kokoa, lighting up the invading darkness with a luminous glow and illuminate the tall and oppressive trees surrounding her. Kokoa's eyes remained transfixed at the spot where the rusting had originated from and she began to feel a cold sweat flow down her body.

Then the shining tower of light began to slowly expand growing wider and wider. Soon the expanding light began to reveal a figure, Kokoa stared on in wonder as the figure was soon revealed to be her ever beautiful and magnificent sister. White moon-kissed skin was illuminated by the growing glow. Soft pink hair glittered as it fell down and perfectly framed jade coloured eyes. Adorned in a silver dress which cascaded down her body accentuating perfectly each arch and bend she contained. The dress shimmered virulently. Blinding Kokoa in its bright glow.

Kokoa covered her eyes momentarily, shielding them from the bright light. Kokoa blinked once to clear her eyes and she stared once again at her sister. Moka stood on in the middle of the shining pillar of moonlight, her skin radiating in an angelic glow and her dress sparkling magically. Moka flicked her pink hair out of her eyes and looked at Kokoa with a predatory gleam as she smirked seductively.

Moka began to walk toward Kokoa, her bare feet hardly touching the ground, her light steps not even denting the grass as she walked forward. The silver dress seemed to not obey to the laws of time because as Moka walked on speedily toward Kokoa her dress would drift behind her suspended in its own flow of time. Trailing behind Moka magnificently trapped in a state of slowed time, floating around Moka, dancing to its own rhythm.

Kokoa began to slowly back away from her approaching sister, taking unsure steps back but her retreat was soon ended as Kokoa felt her back make contact with hard wood. She blinked and looked back at her sister; Moka wore a victorious smile on her face as she her approach came to a stop. Moka's dress slowly fell back into place behind her, Moka looked down at Kokoa her mouth drawn into an indulgent smile. She stepped forward and placed both of her hands on either side of Kokoa's head as she leaned her head forward, placing it inches away from Kokoa's own. Kokoa quickly backed away harder against the tree as she held her breath. For a moment the forest was silent once again, the only sound Kokoa could hear was the beating of her own heart. But the fragile silence was quickly broken.

"Looks like you have nowhere to go, huh Kokoa." Moka's saccharine voice permeated through the air, echoing endlessly in the vast and silent forest, her warm breath falling on Kokoa. Moka's hands then started moving lower down the tree, grating against the hard bark as they ventured downwards, her hands soon meeting Kokoa's own. Moka lightly placed her soft hands over Kokoa's, sliding her fingers in between Kokoa's and grasping them firmly.

"You're trapped here…" Moka said sensuously, she grasped Kokoa's hands tighter and moved them up along the tree, Kokoa's hands gently scraped the bark as they made their ascent and were soon placed either side of her fiery hair, Moka's own hands pressing down hardly against Kokoa's. "With me." Moka uttered breathily as she pressed her body against Kokoa's closing the gap between them.

Kokoa gasped at the sudden pressure exerted upon both her body and her hands, pressing her hard against the rough wood of the tree. "You're not escaping from me." Moka said as she brought her face even closer to Kokoa's. Kokoa whimpered pathetically. In her current position Moka's superior height held the advantage and Kokoa found it nearly impossible to move her hands from the awkward and uncomfortable position they were in pressed hard against both sides of her head.

"Tell me Kokoa…what is it that you want?" Moka breathed into Kokoa's ears, her breath hot against Kokoa's skin. "What does your body desire?" Moka uttered out. Kokoa then felt as Moka's smooth lips made contact with Kokoa's chin, her lips leaving a scalding mark on Kokoa's bare skin. Then Moka's tongue began to trail up her cheek, slowly moving upwards until reaching the tip of Kokoa's nose, and from there her tongue moved downwards until meeting Kokoa's lips. Moka's tongue then began to trail along Kokoa's lips, circling around and over them, daintily gliding across her mouth. The trailing stopped as Moka drew her tongue back into her own mouth and her emerald orbs stared intently into Kokoa's, her breath blew along Kokoa's skin as Moka then placed her lips softly against Kokoa's.

Kokoa moaned softly at the gentle and teasing contact, her heart beat excitedly and her hands gripped Moka's tighter. Kokoa's senses sprang to life at the light touch and her body shivered unwillingly. All her previous discomfort dissipated as Kokoa closed her eyes and melted into the sensuous embrace, her body slumping against the tree and her upheld arms now fully supported by Moka's domineering position.

Kokoa felt as Moka's body shook and giggles escaped her mouth. Moka withdrew her lips from Kokoa's as she continued to giggle amusedly."So sensitive. Hmm Kokoa?" Moka spoke as she withdrew even further her body still shaking in humour. Kokoa's lids felt heavy as she raised them to look up into her sister's flawless features. Moka smirked as she then began to once again close the distance between them, her pink hair shimmering.

Hot breath tickled Kokoa's ear. "Not that I mind." Moka whispered seductively. Kokoa bit herlip and once again attempted to writhe her way out of Moka's iron grip. Moka's smirk grew wider as she watched Kokoa squirm beneath her. A short shrill yelp escaped Kokoa's lips as sharp pearl white teeth tugged at her ear, sending a sharp wave of stinging pleasure through her body and causing her heart to pound heavily against her rib cage.

"I won't have any of that." Moka whispered as she took another nip at Kokoa's ears, her sharp protruding fangs almost breaking skin. Again Kokoa's shrill squeak permeated through the silent forest, and she clenched her hands harder around Moka's, her nails digging into Moka's pale skin. In response Moka pressed her mouth against the nape of Kokoa's neck and began to slowly lick the soft flesh she found and her teeth nibbled playfully on Kokoa's sensitive skin.

Moka smiled satisfactorily at the clear signs of pleasure the younger Vampire was emitting. Her petite frame was constantly shivering, her nails dug deeper into the flesh of Moka's hands and pleasant moans constantly escaped through her unbinding lips.

"My my Kokoa, we've barely even started and already you're being this vocal." A potent and resounding voice echoed throughout the forest. Kokoa's eyes snapped open as she felt the grip on her arms disappear and thepressure exerted on her body was removed. Kokoa watched as Moka was pulled away into the arms of another. Crimson reptilian like eyes glowed in the darkness and quicksilver-coloured hair refracted the light of the moon, adorned in a perfect fitting blood-red dress. Moka's True self stood powerfully, her Outer form fastened securely in her arms.

Her fangs elongated as she turned her desire-filled gaze onto Kokoa. Kokoa's throat tightened up and she found herself unable to speak under the overbearing gaze of her sister. Moka's gaze soon turned predatory as she continued to stare into Kokoa's emerald eyes. "Kokoa." Moka spoke lustfully as she took a step forward, her Outer self still held within her arms. "Tell me." She breathed as she took yet another step forward. "What… do you want?"

Both Moka's then let their lusty gazes fall on Kokoa, Kokoa felt her body heat up under their combined stares and she pressed her back harder against the trees. Both Moka's then took their gaze off of Kokoa and began to stare into each other's eyes. "Which one of us do you want? Do you want Inner me?. Outer me? Both? Inner Moka said, her breathing growing laboured. She dipped her head into the crevice of Outer Moka's neck and she began to slide her sharp fangs along smooth and flawless flesh, she breathed in deeply the scent of her other self and her eyes became lidded. Or perhaps… what you really want…. What you truly desire is…"

A guttural moan then resounded from Outer Moka's throat as her silver haired counterpart dug her fangs into her neck and began to drink her life essence. Inner Moka's body shook carnally and Outer Moka's hands clenched into fists, her jade eyes snapped shut and her mouth hung open as she continued to moan into the night sky.

Kokoa watched entranced as the one Moka seemingly feasted upon the other. And the one being feasted upon was not screaming in pain, not writhing in discomfort but moaning in pleasure. Instantly Kokoa's heart began to beat rapidly and her eyes remained plastered on the sight before her.

After mere seconds which seemed to last an eternity the moaning grew softer and softer until it could no longer be heard. Crimson red eyes, now burning with a new found energy immediately darted towards the red-headed vampire. Kokoa gasped as Inner Moka soon disappeared from her vision, only to instantly appear right before her eyes.

Her silver hair cascaded down her back as she stopped in front of Kokoa. Her lips were reddened with crimson liquid and her eyes burned deeply and carnally. "Kokoa." Moka managed to breathe as she pressed her lips against Kokoa's. The young vampire once again felt herself melting into the kiss, her lips now burning,stained with red blood.

Kokoa felt as a tongue began to trace at her lips, pressing forcefully against them. Kokoa parted her lips and the warm appendage quickly slid into the cavern of her mouth. Kokoa began to moan as the invading tongue soon began to spread crimson blood around her mouth. Soon Kokoa's own tongue sought out Moka's and immediately as they found each other Kokoa's fangs elongated, the taste of Moka's ambrosial life essence, her decadent, divine, heavenly blood caused Kokoa's self-control to dissipate instantly.

Kokoa lifted both of her hands and placed them at the back of Moka's head. Entangling her slender fingers into the silver locks and pulling Moka deeper into the passionate embrace. Kokoa desperately tried to force the embrace to deepen even further, so that she could thoroughly explore Moka's mouth and recover as much of the ambrosial liquid as possible.

Kokoa inhaled deeply the magnificent scent of Moka. She gripped the back of her head tighter. Further ensnaring her fingers into the soft and silky sliver hair. Moka pushed her body against Kokoa's once again. She wrapped both of her powerful arms softly around Kokoa's waist and pulled them closer together, forcing Kokoa off of her feet. The red-headed Vampire instantly wrapped her lean legs around her older sister's body,intensifying their embrace and pulling Moka forward until Kokoa's limber body collided with the tree behind her. Kokoa remained completely unaffected by the sudden and drastic change of position as she continued to desperately invade her sister's mouth.

Kokoa tasted everything, her tongue scoured every inch of her beautiful sisters mouth, feeling every contour, wrapping around Moka's fangs and constantly encompassing her sisters tongue, savouring each drop of blood she managed to scrounge up and revelling in the entirety of Moka's taste.

Kokoa's core burned with intense heat and she wrapped her legs harder around Moka's waist, Moka responded by leaning her head in forcefully causing Kokoa's fiery-hair to hit the hard bark of the tree behind her. Kokoa continued to dance her tongue around Moka's mouth and she moaned lightly when Moka's soft appendagesearched for Kokoa's own and they began to battle for dominance.

Kokoa quickly lost the fight however as Moka took advantage of her domineering position and used her height to push her lips down harder upon Kokoa, forcing Kokoa to twist her neck and relinquish control at the new forceful assault upon her mouth. Shivers rocketed down her body as Moka's tongue began to tickle the nerves inside her mouth. Kokoa dissolved into the passionate kiss her body there but her mind far way, continuously Moka ran her tongue all over Kokoa's mouth, ravishing her. Kokoa's body shivered, her muscles tensed and her breathing became heavy. All the while Kokoa seemed no to reside within her body.

Kokoa's mind quickly flew back into her body as she felt Moka remove her lips and her tongue began to recede from within the depths of Kokoa's lips. Kokoa latched onto Moka's receding tongue with her lips, trying to halt the retreat of the soft pink flesh, but still the flesh continued to move and no matter how desperately Kokoa tried Moka's tongue still managed to slip out of the grip of her younger sisters lips.

As their ardent embrace came to a finish Moka leaned her forehead against Kokoa's and her crimson eyes burned as she took in the image of her excited little sister. Kokoa's soft pink tongue hung out of her mouth as she breathed unevenly. Her breath was laboured, and the moist air she exhaled tickled the nerves of Moka's pale skin. Her fangs gleamed in the moonlight;fully grown and pointing out sharply, proof of Kokoa's excitement. Kokoa's hands began to loosen their grip around Moka's head, the silver tresses of her hair escaping through the gaps in Kokoa's partially opened hands. As Kokoa's grip loosened she lifted her head up to face Moka directly, her eyes stared deeply into her older sisters. Moka then noticed the red tinge surrounding Kokoa's usually green eyes, evidence of Kokoa's animalistic side breaking free.

Moka smirked satisfactorily as she loosened her grip and allowed her right hand to trace up along Kokoa's clothed side. Her hand continued to climb along the smaller Vampire's side, gently caressing the covered skin as it travelled. Her hand made contact with alabaster skin as she brought it up to touch the nape of Kokoa's, neck Moka teasingly stroked light circles over the soft flesh. Kokoa's body shivered at the tantalizing actions of her older sister and a jagged spark of electricity seemed to hop onto her skin.

Suddenly Moka launched forwards as she connected her lips to the alabaster flesh of Kokoa's neck. Moka inhaled the spicy scent that patented Kokoa's skin as she opened her mouth and began to taste the zesty flesh. Her fangs scraped along Kokoa's skin, sending sharp tingles flying through Kokoa's body at their bidding. Moka then nibbled on the pale skin, her fangs almost breaking skin and drawing forth Kokoa's life essence, but never did they penetrate deep enough.

Kokoa closed her eyes as heat rocketed through her body, warming up her core and causing her to shudder. She clenched her legs harder around Moka's waist and she began to suffocate under the heat her body was surrounded with and electric energy shot throughout her being.

Kokoa's arms were suddenly pulled away from Moka's silver hair and were once again pinned to the sides of her head. Kokoa then felt as silky soft lips pressed against her own. She opened her now red eyes to stare into eyes of emerald green that glinted mischievously. Kokoa lips were then forced apart as Outer Moka then proceeded to assault the inside of Kokoa's mouth. Kokoa writhed under the intense heat coursing through her body and at the actions of her sister's two forms.

The heat was getting unbearable now and her body tingled demandingly. With as much mobility as she could muster Kokoa attempted to rock her hips against Inner Moka's waist, trying to garner as much friction as possible through the multiple layers of clothing. As she rocked her waist deeper into Moka's her body erupted into tiny fireworks which flew throughout her being causing her to moan into the set of lips clamped around her mouth.

Kokoa continued to rock her hips, the minimal movement barely satisfying her craving needs, the minute amount of pleasure she did manage to harvest only seemed to worsen her desire. She attempted to rock harder but her body was being held back by the powerful arms of both Moka's. Kokoa's frustration was rising as both Moka' continued to hold and restrict her, their teasing motions not stopping or becoming the gratifying ones Kokoa's body desired.

Just as Kokoa was about to snap she felt both pair of lips remove themselves from her skin and she felt powerful hands grasp her hips and force them to remain still. Kokoa opened her eyes as she hissed in displeasure, she turned her venomous gaze onto the Moka's standing before her.

Both Moka's were smirking, their elongated fangs glinting in the moonlight as their predacious stares took in Kokoa's petite, writhing form. "Are you eager Kokoa?" A voice said in barely a whisper. Cool slender hands began roaming around Kokoa's form, stroking the clothed skin. Kokoa became completely still. "Do you want more?" The voice spoke more audibly, now tinged with a desirous undertone. The hands continued to roam around her body. One pair of hands slid underneath her shirt to caress the soft skin of her back, one long slender finger following a trail up along her spine sending chilled shivers through her heated body.

"Why aren't you saying anything Kokoa?" A soft voice spoke in a whining manner. Kokoa found herself looking into the emerald eyes of Outer Moka. "Say something Kokoa." Outer Moka whined as she pouted sadly and feigned innocence. Kokoa tried to find words to speak but her mind came up blank and she was left to stare dumbly into the mischievously glinting emerald eyes of Outer Moka.

"You know Kokoa… if you don't say anything." Outer Moka uttered as she brought her hands up to the collar of Kokoa's shirt. "I won't know when to stop." Just then Outer Moka gripped Kokoa's collar and began to slowly tear the fabric. The hands roaming around her back began to lightly scratch at her backas both Moka's watched, entranced as slowly, Kokoa's alabaster skin was revealed for their hungry gaze.

The tear slowly grew and as it did, more and more of Kokoa's pale flesh was exposed , the cool night wind blew across Kokoa's bare skin. The fire that was burning in her core only reacted more violently to the added sensation of coldness causing Kokoa to shake and hold her breath.

Both Moka's continued to watch as more and more of Kokoa's beautifully smooth skin was revealed to them, their eyes hungrily roamed the flawless toned muscle they saw and as the shirt was finally ripped in half and fully exposing Kokoa's naked stomach to their eyes and allowing them to completely see the naked front of their younger sister. They noticed something they didn't like.

"Why would you wear something like this Kokoa?" Outer Moka spoke again, her face once more forming into a pout. "This simply won't do Kokoa." Inner Moka said as she retracted her hands from Kokoa's spine and place them onto her front. Outer Moka's hands soon joined them and together they both traced the muscle of Kokoa's taut stomach.

Their touches were once again light and teasing and only served to further Kokoa's aching arousal, their gentle strokes and soft caresses on her naked skin caused her to moan softly and sent another electric bolt sparking through her body. Soon their hands came into contact with the only piece of clothing still adorning Kokoa's chest, Kokoa gasped in pleasurable shock at the feel of their hands on her covered breasts.

"Such an annoying piece of clothing." Immediately hands moved to unclasp the remaining appendage. As soon as Kokoa felt the lacy fabric begin to slide off of her chest she held her breath. The bra went falling to the ground noiselessly and was immediately forgotten.

Breath escaped Kokoa's lips at the feel of the cool breeze on her exposed chest and she looked nervously at the faces of her sisters forms. Both had an immensely pleased look on their face and their eyes glittered hungrily. The intensity of their gaze caused Kokoa to swallow nervously. Kokoa then felt as her back was removed from the trees and she was carried by Inner Moka away from their previous position.

Kokoa's legs were then forcefully unwrapped from around Moka's waist as she was positioned down onto the soft grass. Kokoa lay splayed out on the ground with her shirt torn and her breasts exposed to the night chill. She quickly wrapped her arms around her uncovered breasts and her cerise gaze fell onto the two Moka's as they crouched down and crawled their way up to Kokoa. Outer Moka quickly claimed Kokoa's lips in a passionate kiss which caused her core to burn reignite fiercely. Moka removed her lips and smiled at Kokoa as she began to kiss her way down Kokoa's lithe body. "Much better." Outer Moka said as she continued to leave a trail of scalding kisses along Kokoa's neck.

Inner Moka began doing much the same, although instead of kisses she used her tongue to taste the spicy flesh of the young Vampire. Her tongue travelled up along Kokoa's body, reaching her stomach and circling around the toned muscle she found there. She placed a kiss over Kokoa's navel and her tongue moulded into the crevice that was situated there.

Kokoa shuddered continuously and her arms clenched tighter around her breasts as their sensual embrace climbed nearer and nearer to their intended target. Outer Moka placed a kiss on Kokoa's collarbone, smiling to herself as Kokoa shivered beneath her. She then placed her hands over Kokoa's arms and began to gently pry them apart, Kokoa gave little resistance and within mere seconds her breasts were exposed to the hungry and lustful gaze of her older sister.

Outer Moka leaned her body forward as she gingerly traced her finger along Kokoa's supple skin, Kokoa had her eyes closed and her body was writhing continuously under the corporeal actions of the Moka's. Outer Moka continued to lean her head closer to Kokoa's breast as her hand finally came into contact with Kokoa's naked breast.

Kokoa moaned as a newer and stronger wave of pleasure coursed through her body. She opened her eyes to see her chest covered in pink hair as Outer Moka gently grasped her right breast and began to knead it softly, brushing her thumb over Kokoa's erect nipple. Kokoa gasped at the vicious wave of pleasure that rocketed through her being at the simple touch. The fire in her stomach threatened to consume her and she moaned loudly into the pristine night black.

"You sure are sensitive Kokoa." Outer Moka remarked as she ran her thumb once again over Kokoa's hardened nub. Inner Moka soon found her way to Kokoa's left breast. She brought her head right up to the soft mound of flesh. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue over Kokoa's sensitive nipple, Kokoa immediately vocalised the wave of pleasure the touch had delivered. The young Vampire soon felt as both her nipples were encased by warm mouths as both Moka's began to suckle on Kokoa's vulnerable nipples.

Kokoa almost screamed at the wonderful sensations soaring through her body. Jagged sparks of electricity shot throughout her being and she arched her back, tearing her fingernails into the ground as she moaned loudly. She was completely sensually overridden and her vision became blurry. _It…it feels so good._

Both Moka's continuously ran their tongues over the aroused nipples of Kokoa as they sucked greedily on the erected nub. They continued to flick and suck on Kokoa's nipple, occasionally nibbling gently on the hard stub. Whenever they did they would immediately cause a scream to escape from Kokoa's mouth and her back would arch spasmodically.

Under the sensuous and attentive combined assault of her sisters two forms Kokoa's was shuddering and shivering, her body reacting impulsively to the sensations coursing through her being. Her breasts burned so hot she felt as if she was melting and her core was burning so deeply and wantonly. A short scream escaped her lips as her right nipple was squeezed, sending pain and pleasure waves rolling through her body.

Kokoa felt something in her stomach tighten and travel down from there, building up bigger and bigger till it felt like it was going to explode. Just as Kokoa felt it about to overwhelm her, she clenched the grass and curled her toes, but instead of dirt her nails buried into cotton. The black of night was replaced by a white plastered ceiling and the trees towering above Kokoa disappeared and melded into plain beige coloured walls. She looked quickly at the two forms above her, the sensations they were delivering became weaker and weaker, turning non-existent. Kokoa watched as both Moka's started to slowly fade away, becoming ceaseless entities of nonexistence.

…

Kokoa's heart lurched out of her chest and she awoke gasping for breath. Her breathing was ragged and her skin was covered in a clear sheen of sweat. Her shirt clung to her body uncomfortably and once again she felt like she was in the middle of a great blistering desert.

She turned her head and saw the first rays of sunlight creeping in through her window, illuminating the room in a serene orange glow. Kokoa looked down at her clock to see it read . She thrust her head into her pillow as she screamed in frustration.

_A dream!?_ Kokoa yelled mentally as she shouted out her frustration into her pillow. Kokoa sat up and sighed once before getting out of her bed and making her way to run herself a cold bath. Kokoa opened the faucet and stuck her hand into her cupboard scrounging around for an herbal tablet. It was quite empty she noted as she finally found one. She clasped her fingers around the round tablet and brought it up to her nose. Kokoa closed her eyes and took in the smell of the herbal tablet. Her mind immediately created an image of a beaming pink haired and emerald eyed face.

_It smells like Moka. _Kokoa noted. Moka always seemed to smell of flower and herbs. The scent of the tablets always clung to her; never did they cling to Kokoa. Kokoa opened her eyes and dropped the tablet into the water, watching as the tablet fizzed and dissolved into the giving it a green tinge.

God she was hot. She felt as if her whole body was being roasted above a fire, in the middle of hell while it was raining boiling droplets of lava. Kokoa quickly shed off the few clothes she was wearing and readied herself to bath.

Kokoa quickly caught site of her naked self in the mirror. Kokoa took a step back so that the mirror would show her entire form. She stood and stared at her nude form analysing it with a critical eye. Kokoa quickly noted the layer of sweat that coated her skin and caused her to shine like a plastic doll. She noted how her dyed hair hung on her shoulders, she took in the form she presented and gave an awkward smile to her reflection. She then turned her body sideways as she continued her analysis.

Kokoa wasn't sure. She wasn't really used to this. She knew she was cute but she wasn't confident about much else. She guessed she was only cute because she dyed her hair bright, did it up in an anime style and was small. Sure she attracted some guys but most of them were major weirdoes. She didn't have an amazing figure, her breasts weren't tiny, but they weren't big either. She was short too; no growth spurt had visited her during the year. Kokoa was maybe half an inch taller than the previous year, if even that. Nope she was almost exactly the same as she was last year. Small and cute. That was Kokoa.

But even if Kokoa was cute, she wasn't magnificent like her sister. She didn't turn everyone's head when she walked into a room, she didn't cause all conversation to cease merely by appearing. She wasn't anywhere near Moka's level. Kokoa brought her hands up to her breast and lightly touched her pale skin. Kokoa closed her eyes as she remembered the looks she had received in her dreams.

The lustful gaze set upon her, the hungry eyes that roamed her body, the way they watched enraptured as her flesh was slowly revealed to them, how they smiled when her breasts were exposed for their viewing pleasure, the needy looks on their faces and their desire-filled stare focused solely on her, wanting her, needing her.

If they would look at Kokoa like that in reality, if Moka wasn't disgusted by her feelings, if she shared those feelings, if she wanted Kokoa just as Kokoa wanted her. If she loved Kokoa. Her heart twisted.

_Stop._ She needed to stop. All those _ifs _wouldn't help. Getting her hopes up wouldn't help. It wasn't going to happen, and it wasn't fair to Moka. Besides she said she needed to crush her feeling and that's what she was going to do. She needed to make Moka happy. To destroy, crush, obliterate her _unnatural _ feelings that she held.

Because she loved Moka.

Kokoa averted her eyes from the mirror and made her way to the bath, she closed the faucet and slowly dipped in one scorching foot into the cool water. Kokoa relaxed immediately s the cold rushed through her, fighting away her unbearable heat. As Moka dipped another foot in and stood in the bathtub, slowly sinking the rest of her body into the water her eyes flickered to the mirror, she caught her reflection and stared at it momentarily before continuing her descent into the cool water.

_If only._

…

_Why?_ No matter how hard she tried to think of something else, no matter what she occupied her mind with, the image just kept on returning to her. The moment was forever ingrained into her memory and had constantly plagued her thoughts since its happening.

Moka sighed as she flicked her hair away from her eyes, crossing her arms in irritation. Ever since Kokoa had done what she'd done, Moka couldn't concentrate on anything. For the whole of yesterday and this morning the only thing Moka thought of was the incident.

The way Kokoa had massacred everybody in that chaotic game of monster dodge-ball, how she yelled at Moka for being an idiot, snapping at her and throwing the hard leather ball straight at Moka. Moka hadn't or rather couldn't dodge as she was stunned frozen by her smaller sisters words. The ball had made perfect contact with Moka's face, causing her to fall to the ground and causing her nose to bleed profusely.

Then what Kokoa did afterward. Moka still tried to recall just how it happened; she remembered clutching her nose as the blood flowed out and remembered hearing Kokoa's apologetic cries as she knelt down beside Moka. From there everything became almost blurred and she felt as if there were a gap in her memory. She could only recall Kokoa pushing down on her and the feel of Kokoa's warm, wet tongue sliding across her skin and lips.

"_What is she doing!?" _Moka had thought, why was her sister licking her face? Why was her tongue tracing along her lips? Moka had been shocked and left speechless as Kokoa had finally withdrawn from her. She managed to finally draw a plausible reason as she saw Kokoa lick her lips, removing the red liquid that stained them. Moka then finally realised what Kokoa had done was lap up the blood on her face. _Her_ blood.

The next question that sprang to her mind was why Kokoa had lapped up her blood. What had driven Kokoa to do so? Moka continued to stare shocked and a little fearfully as Kokoa began to finally regain her senses and come out of her blissful Kokoa opened her eyes Moka immediately noticed how her usually green eyes were now a fierce red.

When Kokoa had finished surveying her surrounding her eyes lit up in realization and she instantaneously shot her gaze to Moka's prone form. Kokoa's stunned and shocked gaze met Moka's identical ones and her cheeks began to burn red as her eyes receded into their usual green.

"_M-Moka! I-I uhh didn't m-mean to."_ Kokoa spluttered out as she shook her head fiercely and her face continued to heat up even more while waving her arms out wildly. "I h-hadn't had a drink for days, and I was getting really thirsty and I forgot to drink this morning a-and when I smelt your blood I couldn't control myself and m-my throat was really dry and I-I'm not really good at controlling myself in the first place and it really did smell g-good." Kokoa fidgeted with her hands nervously as she swallowed once, her tongue exited her mouth and slowly, trailed once across her pale lips, her eyes glazing over as she did so.

"_I-I'm really sorry!"_ Kokoa shouted as she sprung up and sprinted out of the gym and away from Moka's disbelieving stare. Moka was left lying on the floor too stunned too move. She was found lying on the floor moments later as a dishevelled and crying Yukari led in a concerned looking Ruby and an irritated looking Mizore and Kurumu.

All four of them looked around in stunned silence at the devastation before them and the bodies of countless students lying on the floor. When pressed for information on what happened Moka had shook her bewilderedly trying to come up with a plausible lie for what had happened. For some reason she had no wish whatsoever to divulge the details of what exactly. Had transpired. She told them what they had probably guessed, that Kokoa had rampaged and knocked out all the other students in the gym. She told them no more.

Moka brought her hand up to her lips and lightly placed her finger on them as she recalled the feeling of Kokoa's tongue circling around them, gliding over her smooth skin, tracing the crevices of her lips. Moka also began to recall the words that had shocked her so.

"_I love you."_

It isn't that Moka ever doubted Kokoa's love for her. There might have been that one period where she constantly tried to kill Moka that Moka possibly doubted the sanity of the love Kokoa had for her, but she always knew that Kokoa loved her. But somehow hearing those words spoken by Kokoa, hearing them directly from her little sister left Moka's heart beating rapidly and it flooded Moka with a warmth and content that had her flabbergasted.

In the end she guessed that knowing without a doubt that her sister loved her and didn't hate her, no matter what she did or what she said, knowing that Kokoa loved her, that she didn't detest her. The thought made Moka truly happy .

However what really impacted Moka were not Kokoa's words but her actions. Moka didn't know how she was supposed to feel or what she actually felt about what Kokoa had done. She could sympathise with Kokoa though, Moka knew first-hand how much the thirst could grow. The urge she had to drink Tsukune's wonderful, sweet warm unbelievably amazing blood was sometimes so strong she had to use every fibre of her being not to immediately impale herself onto Tsukune's neck and suck him dry. Though albeit most times she still did.

So she could empathise with Kokoa and suddenly losing control like that. Even if it was _her_ blood that Kokoa had "drunk". How was she supposed to feel about it? How _did_ she feel about it?

The only thing Moka knew for certain was that she was shocked, that was a definite. She didn't resent Kokoa. She might possibly be a little embarrassed? _Nowhere near as embarrassed as Kokoa._ Moka quickly realised.

_Could Vampires even drink other Vampires blood? Why did Kokoa lose control like she did? Did her blood smell that good? Did it taste good? Why did my heart beat so hard? Why did goose bumps rise on my skin? Did I enjoy it? Did Kokoa enjoy it? Is it right? Why aren't I bothered? Am I bothered? Am I even embarrassed? I'm happy? Am I? Am I overthinking this?_ And the question Moka wanted most answered._ Why can't I stop thinking about it!?_

"_Ura-chan help me!" _Moka pleaded to her inner-self. Yet after many second of waiting no reply came forth. "_Ura-chan! Talk to me!" _The Rosario remained lifeless and unyielding. Moka knitted her brow in irritation as she glared inwardly.

"Moka-san?"

Moka quickly looked up to the voice that had snapped her out of her musings, upon seeing the warm hazelnut eyes of Tsukune she quickly livened up as she gave a bright and excited smile. "Tsukune you're back!"

"Yeah I am. " Tsukune said laughing. "Although I've only been gone two days." Tsukune said as he scratched the back of his head embarrassedly. "And you visited me both days too." He reminded her.

Moka crossed her arms and placed her lips into a pout. "That doesn't matter! You're back to full health and back at school; I'm allowed to be happy!" Moka exclaimed loudly puffing out her cheeks, morphing her lips into a cute pout. "Although it's pretty surprising you're fully recovered in two days, you were in a pretty bad state…But I guess it helps having Shinso blood in you." Moka said as she assumed a thinking position.

Tsukune laughed nervously as he started walking with Moka to school. In the end super Vampire regeneration was pretty handy he guessed. "Well you know I wasn't really ever in any danger. I've survived worse."

Moka bit her lower lip and cast her eyes down to her feet. _Tsukune had survived worse, far worse. _And all for _her. _It seemed all she did was cause Tsukune trouble, it was even because of her that Kokoa had attacked Tsukune so violently. It was because she had a little sister that was completely infatuated with her. A fiery haired devil of a sister called Kokoa.

Moka's thoughts started drifting off and swirls of emotions fluttered inside her. Kokoa, Tsukune. Her thoughts revolving constantly around these two people that could bring her insurmountable joy and an instant later crush that joy and cause despair to fall upon her heart. The two most important people in her world.

_And they're fighting each other. _Well truthfully it did seem to be a one sided fight with Kokoa on offense and Tsukune holding defence,Kokoa trying to kill and Tsukune trying to do as little harm as possible.

_Why!? _ Why did Kokoa have to hat Tsukune? Hadn't Kokoa buried the hatchet between her and Tsukune? Why now after finally achieving peace, after finally ending the threat of Fairy Tale, of Alucard! They could finally relax and enjoy their time with each other. But Kokoa couldn't. Her hot-headed little sister couldn't.

Moka mentally shouted for the umpteenth time that day. _Why were her feelings so confused!? I don't know if im angry at Kokoa or…or… aggggghhhh! _She hated this! She wanted to forgive Kokoa, but she couldn't do so easily! Would Kokoa forgive her so easily? No wait she'd done nothing wrong! It was all Kokoa's fault. Moka screamed mentally. She wasn't used to all these negative thought and having her emotions all so muddled up.

"Moka-san!"

Again Moka was brought out of her inner thoughts by the concerned voice of Tsukune. Moka looked up into the concerned eyes of Tsukune, those eyes that constantly radiated warmth and understanding, the eyes that even after everything he'd been through for her and everyone else he cared about, the pain and torture he'd faced, those eyes still saw the good in everyone and everything.

"Moka-san are you okay?" Tsukune asked as he tugged lightly on Moka's sleeve, bringing the two of them to a stop.

Moka sighed once, lifting her head up from the ground and giving Tsukune a small smile. "S-sorry it's nothing really… I was just thinking about something."

"Was it Kokoa?" Tsukune immediately asked.

Moka gave Tsukune a sideways glance, nodding her head solemnly and begin to walk once again. "Yeah… you could say that."

"Look Moka-san!" Tsukune started as he quickly caught up to the fleeing Moka. "Don't be angry at Kokoa, please? It's not her fault."

Moka felt rage well up at those words. Once again Tsukune was needlessly making excuses for people. Usually it was a trait she admired in him, always trying to find excuses for the things people do and honestly if it was anyone but Kokoa Moka would have listened to Tsukune. She trusted Tsukune absolutely. If he says it wasn't her fault then maybe it wasn't, but Tsukune wouldn't make the excuses for her little sister. No Kokoa could do it perfectly fine with her own mouth.

"Stop making excuses for her!" Moka shouted towards Tsukune. "I don't want to hear excuses for Kokoa from you, Kokoa has a mouth of her own that she can apologise with and she won't!"

"M-Moka-san I understand you're angry but please can you liste―"

"No Tsukune!" Moka shouted as she spun herself around to face Tsukune, tears framing the orbs of her eyes. "How about you listen!? How!? How can you expect _us? _Expect _me? _Not to be angry at Kokoa? She's my little sister, she knows I care about you but still she decides to try and kill you! She hurt you knowing that… I…that I l-lo―."

"Moka…" Tsukune spoke quietly, anguish filled his heart as he watched tears once again fall from Moka's eyes. He wanted to reach out and grab her, to hold her tightly within his arms but his limbs were unmoving not bending to his conflicted will.

"You're so important to me Tsukune! You were my first friend. The first friend I ever had after I was…created by the Rosario." Clenching her fists Moka turned her head away from Tsukune. "I just… I don't get Kokoa sometimes, we're sisters but at the same time she's a stranger to me and I can't understand her, at all. Hurting you, out of nowhere like that, I can't help myself but to be angry at her." Moka breathed out deeply, shaking her head from left to right. "Sorry Tsukune, I'm just really confused right now."

Silence split the air; no words were spoken between the two of them, only the light padding of their re-continued footsteps echoed around them. Tsukune looked at Moka's muddled expression and felt a pang of guilt shoot through him for causing Moka so much worry.

"Tsukune." Moka said, breaking the silence that had formed between them. "What do you mean when you say it's not Kokoa's fault? Did you do something to her? Or say something maybe?"

"Well no…" Tsukune said rather pathetically. "Well that's to say that I don't think I did or said anything specific to make her want to kill me."

"Then why isn't it her fault Tsukune?" Moka asked rather forcefully.

Tsukune scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Look I don't think now's the time for this. But there's something I really need to tell you about Kokoa. So can you meet me after school maybe? And I'll tell you then. Until then though, please forgive Kokoa."

Moka eyed Tsukune curiously, bringing her eyes to meet his pleading expression. "Fine." Moka grumbled. "On one condition though!" Moka said shooting her finger into the air just as a wide smile split her previously morose face.

Wearing a puzzled and stunned smile on his face due to Moka's sudden change of demeanour Tsukune asked Moka what her condition was.

Clapping her hands together and sticking her tongue out Moka asked in unbridled glee. "Let me suck your blood!" Saying this Moka immediately jumped at Tsukune impaling herself on his neck completely ignoring his protests of pain and warnings that he was going to die.

Moka drank up the crimson liquid which never failed to tingle all of her taste buds, revelling in the unique delicious taste that was and only Tsukune's.

Usually at this point her mind would be blank, her thoughts only revolving around the warm liquid she drew forth from her victim. Yet this time, Moka found she couldn't stop wondering.

_What would Kokoa's blood taste like?_

…

She was nervous. Actually scared was probably closer to the mark. Yep she was scared just about terrified actually.

But she would suck it up. Right now they were all there every single one of them and she needed to do this. Kokoa needed to apologise, for everything. That morning in the bathtub Kokoa had made up her mind she would tell everyone she was really sorry. Beg Tsukune for forgiveness and beg everyone else for their forgiveness as well.

She would do it. Now. While they were all standing in front of her, staring at her, all eyes on her, waiting for her, to speak. And now the terror was back. Negative thoughts and emotions surfaced and she found herself worrying that they wouldn't forgive her, even if she begged. She'd lose her pride, dignity and friends. She was overthinking. Again. Just like she always did when she was nervous, no wait scared.

Now an unusually long time had passed and still she hadn't spoken, and the stares were turning impatient and irritated. She had to speak now. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Tsukune and Moka, all stood before her.

"I-I'm sorry." Kokoa whispered.

Mizore was the only one to react as she twirled her lollipop once around in her mouth, if that could be classified as a reaction.

_Maybe they didn't hear me?_ Kokoa wondered. She took a deep breath, gathered courage from within herself and borrowed some from Kou-chan –wherever he was- and spoke as loudly and clearly as she could. "I'm sorry. Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari. I apologise. Please forgive me."

This time the reaction was a lot more evident. Kurumu's eyes widened till they looked like they were going to pop, Yukari opened her mouth forming an almost perfect 'O', Tsukune smiled and Mizore shifted her weight from her left foot to her right foot. Moka didn't move at all however. Causing Kokoa to begin to sweat.

_They heard me this time right? And what was with their reactions?_ Kokoa drifted her eyes toward Moka, until she stared directly into the equally green eyes of her sister. Who continued to remain indifferent to the situation. _Maybe Moka didn't hear me?_

"I'm so―"

"Is Kokoa apologizing!?" Kurumu screamed in utter disbelief.

"She is she is!" Yukari squealed. "The worlds going to end!"

Kokoa blinked at the two eccentric monsters. _I apologised?_ She thought. _Surely it isn't that rare._ Kokoa began to wonder.

"I forgive you." Moka spoke, stopping the loud screaming's and premonitions of the apocalypse being uttered by the two more excitable group members. Her mouth turned up into one of her trademark infectious smiles. "Tsukune does too, he never really was angry with you though…"

"I forgive you too." Mizore quipped in quickly. "I didn't really care, it's not the first time you attacked Tsukune. Just know that if you ever try to hurt Tsukune again I will freeze you then throw you into the ocean and when you finally melt you can wallow in intense infuriating pain before the water saps all your strength and kills you."

Yukari and Kurumu gave their forgiveness and immediately agreed to help in assisting Mizore with her plan to cause Kokoa the most painful death possible and they started to plan in frightening detail every possible painful way in which they could prematurely end Kokoa's immortal life.

Upon seeing Kokoa begin to sweat and gulp nervously everyone broke out into a fit of laughter all at her expense.

The laughing lasted for what seemed like an eternity to the red-cheeked Vampire and after an eternity it still didn't seem to end. Kokoa then found herself begin to laugh as well, albeit timidly. She relaxed instantly. It seemed all the worrying was for nothing. Everyone forgave her without incident.

"What I can't believe is that you actually apologised! The great prideful Kokoa Shuzen! Apologised!" At Kurumu's statement the laughter was renewed and continued to echo throughout the school grounds.

This time Kokoa couldn't help but laugh along with them, with all her fear dissipating immediately the intense relief she felt caused her to act giddy. As she laughed Kokoa found her eyes drifting back towards Moka, she watched as the sun seemed to radiate from within her. As her cheerful, pitch perfect melodious laughter resounded all around her, only to be absorbed by Kokoa's needy ears.

Moka's eyes opened to stare straight into Kokoa's. Moka smiled once at Kokoa, which she then returned, they smiled at each other like that until an image of Kokoa lapping up Moka's blood popped up into both of their minds. Kokoa's face burned red and the two sisters immediately averted their gaze from one another.

Not everything was alright.

…

Her entire class was empty. Hollow. Blank. Bare. Unfilled.

No monster living or dead was to be seen inside the usually crammed classroom. An eerie silence filled the air. Kokoa was not used to this silence, usually the atmosphere would be filled with the nonsensical babbling of pubescent teenage monsters, chatting about unimportant trivial matters. But now there was no sound except for her breathing and Kou-chan's light snores.

Kokoa remained seated in her desk watching as the clock ticked away the seconds of the minute. She wasn't early like yesterday, actually she was late. The bell had rung fifteen minutes ago and she, as well as the usual throng of women surrounding Tsukune had to quickly dash to their classes. She expected to be met by the sight of her classmates sitting down, heads hunched forward over their desks and Mr Hiden lecturing the class on the history of Japan and the tales of the Feudal Lords warring for money, power and women.

But instead she was greeted by the chilling sight of…nothing.

Kokoa continued to bide her time, listening to the ticking clock and the slow peaceful breaths of Kou-chan. She began to wander if perhaps she had stumbled upon the wrong classroom, or maybe there was some classroom activity she was unaware of. But upon further inspection and recollection of any important details she soon understood that yes, this was her classroom and no there weren't any special classroom activities she had forgotten.

_So why is there no-one in the classroom?_ Kokoa began to wonder. She stood up from her desk and walked to the door of the classroom, she peered her head out cautiously to the classroom opposite hers and saw that the days lessons were proceeding per the norm. She ventured out further into the hallway, inspecting every classroom she came across and found that every classroom was filled with students and teachers alike. Hers was the only empty classroom.

_Where is everyone?_ Kokoa turned back from her investigation and began to proceed back to her ghostly classroom. _I should probably just wait until lunch to go and find out more, I could get in trouble. _And Kokoa was already in enough trouble as it was. She just remembered how she already had three detentions that she was supposed to attend. But due to uhh… difficulties and emotional distress on her part she wasn't able to fulfil her punishment.

Then Kokoa heard the sound of frantic footsteps running behind her. She turned around to see it was Ruby running through the hallway.

Ruby's eyes lit up momentarily and she stopped her hasty approach. "Ah! Kokoa there you are!"

Kokoa turned around to face the dark haired Witch that was apparently looking for her. "You're looking for me?" Kokoa asked in curiosity, curiosity that was soon replaced by dread as she began to conjure up horrible scenarios involving the Headmaster sending his assistant to call Kokoa to him so that he may deliver some ultimate punishment to her for her neglecting to attend any of her appointed detentions.

Ruby came to a stop and took a moment to catch her breath. "Yes, I was. I meant to arrive sooner but I got side tracked on my way here."

"Side tracked?"

Ruby smiled sheepishly as she laughed aloofly. "Well Tsukune's class was on the way here so stopped in to say hi for a moment, but I was uhh forced out by Kurumu…"

Kokoa wondered.

"But enough about that! Let's see where was I? Hmm yes, so as you've probably noticed your class has nobody inside of it." Ruby said this as she gestured towards the vacant classroom. "The reason being that everyone in your class, male and female and neither of the two are, are in the infirmary."

"The infirmary?"

"Yes. All the boys are suffering from excessive blood loss and minor concussion and all the girls are being treated for pretty severe injuries, multiple concussions and in some cases mental trauma. It seems my game of monster dodge-ball was quite something." Ruby said with a wistful smile on her face. "Just imagine it! All the pain, torment and injuries!"

Stars erupted in Ruby's eyes as she clapped her hands together disappearing into her mind. Kokoa found herself fighting the very strong urge she had to run away and find a safe place to hide from the masochistic Ruby. She reached out her hand to Kou-chan who was shivering in fright.

"But anyway!" Ruby said snapping out of her fantasies. "I came by to tell you that since your whole class isn't at school today and Mr Hiden is taking the day off for personal issues, you would usually take the day off and be expected to use your free time productively."

"Usually?" Kokoa asked not liking the prospects that words placement entailed.

"Yes, usually. But you see the Headmaster had a punishment in mind for you once Mr Hiden informed himthat you had three detentions?" Ruby asked curiously, lifting an eyebrow at the fiery-haired Vampire.

Seeing Kokoa drop her head to the floor and fidget like a scolded child was all the confirmation Ruby needed. "Wow Kokoa, I expected better." Ruby said shaking her head disappointedly.

"Hey shut up!" Kokoa shouted, her temper flaring up.

"Don't shout in the hallways Kokoa, you could get another detention." Ruby chided, holding her finger up and shaking it from left to right.

Kokoa grit her teeth and snarled at the older Witch. "What's my punishment Ruby!"

"Ah yes the punishment. Well it just so happens that the Headmaster has a job that needs to be done. When you complete this job all your detentions will have been served!"

"Really?" Kokoa asked. Yet a strange feeling overcame her suddenly. A premonition of dark times ahead. Kokoa gulped once at the gloomy feeling that had overcome her, before asking in a shaky breath. "Wh-what's the job?"

…

"_You're here." _Tsukune had spoken as he slowly jogged towards Moka.

It had been two hours since school had ended when Tsukune finally arrived, alone at their meeting spot. His eyes glittered guiltily as he finally came to a stop in front of the waiting bubbly Vampire.

"_Sorry I'm late," _He had said. _"It's difficult for me to get alone time."_

Moka hadn't minded. She understood his situation. To be able to get _any _time alone with Tsukune ―no matter the reason― was something she wouldn't mind waiting for.

"_It's fine Tsukune, I understand." _ She had told him. He relaxed instantly seeing that she wasn't upset at the wait. The reason as to why she was waiting popped up in her mind. Tsukune wanted to tell her something about Kokoa. She had wondered what it was he needed to tell her. She had been relieved, finally her curiosity would be sated.

"_So what's up?" _A question, asked cheerily. Curiosity laced those three words. Now that she thought about it, she really regretted having spoken those words.

Instantly Tsukune had become tense. After taking a deep breath he began to explain.

Moka hadn't been sure what she expected. Throughout the day and while waiting for Tsukune she had conjured up countless scenarios and truths, each one more ridiculous and preposterous than the last. While she couldn't say that she hadn't thought up something similar to the real truth, she could say that it was definitely one of her least expected truths.

Tsukune had told her the entire story of that day. He didn't tell her of a fanciful and grandiose conspiracy where aliens had abducted Kokoa and placed a fake onto this planet whose sole mission was to exterminate him. Nor did he tell her that she was the focus of an ancient prophecy whereby murdering Half-Human, Half-Monsters she would absorb their life essence to grow in strength and power and she would use this strength to either preserve this world, or destroy it.

Nothing so outrageous. Just like Moka had expected. It wasn't even that Tsukune had witnessed Kokoa trip and fall on her face, sending her skirt flying up, giving Tsukune a flash and in her embarrassment she attempted to knock Tsukune unconscious so that he would forget anything he had seen.

Nothing plain or embarrassing like that either. No Tsukune's story involved a broken down Kokoa. Wrecked, shattered found crying alone in the woods. Anger suddenly flaring. Anger aimed at not Tsukune. Anger aimed at herself? A relentless wrath filled, tear stained, self-loathing Kokoa. Vulnerable, ruined, destitute. A needy Kokoa.

The tale Tsukune had told her filtered through her head first. Not sinking in. Not becoming a reality. But Tsukune didn't stop staring at her, didn't stop calling out to her. He forced the realty of it to dawn on her. Tsukune wouldn't lie about something like this, he was only telling Moka the truth. _Or what he thought was the truth._ She had thought. _Maybe Kokoa hit him too hard, caused brain damage which gave Tsukune hallucinations and false memories! _

It wasn't possible. Her fiery-haired, frighteningly powerful, beastly, tenacious and vicious little sister crying alone in the woods? Impossible. She didn't believe it. Continuously she argued with Tsukune. But still Tsukune insisted that he only spoke the truth. Everything he had said_had_ happened. Nothing he told her was a lie.

Still denying Tsukune's reality, but not wanting to continue this argument, she had thanked him for telling her, said she needed to know this even if she didn't want to. And other nonsense about how she would help Kokoa and how it was all alright. _Because it never happened._

She then made her way to her dorm room. Tightly wound her hand around her doorknob, turned it, opened the door, stepped into her room and sat down at her desk to finish her homework.

Now here she was. Finishing her math. The quietness of her room eased Moka and allowed her to fully concentrate on the advanced formulas and algorithms before her. She drew out a pen from her desk drawer and began to work on the mathematical equations. She sunk into her work, finding solace in the silence and equations which kept her brain busy and her thoughts clear. No confusing feelings, no killer Kokoa, no blood drinking Kokoa, no crying Kokoa, no Kokoa.

However in the peace of her room, with the scratch of her pen on paper resounding throughout the air Moka suddenly realised. The picture Tsukune had painted with his unbelievable words, of Kokoa crying and raging. Was clear. It now seemed the most plausible scenario.

Moka rose from her desk, leaving the her sum half uncompleted and ran to her bathroom. A bath would help her. It would allow her to relax and it would clear her head from all these thoughts circling around her youngest kin.

She ran the water, dropped in an herbal tablet. Watched it disappear and spread throughout the unblemished water. And in the rippling, greening water Moka could see it, she could clearly and flawlessly picture a Kokoa, on the ground, shivering and crying alone by herself. Her tiny frame shaking, colossal trees rising around her. Hiding her, shielding her from the world. No-one could see her there. There she was alone, scrunched up in a ball. Clear salty tears falling from her eyes, droplets collecting on her chin gathering size and mass following the pull of gravity, crashing down on the green grass below.

A truly pitiful picture she presented. But no-one could see her. She was alone. No-one would see her like this, see her looking this weak and needy. See her in such a pathetic state.

But someone did.

"_**Kokoa."**_

…

The Headmaster truly was an evil being.

His red eyes glinted demonically as he led the frightened Vampire to his portal to Paradise. She really should've turned back there and refused to follow the headmaster into Paradise, her instincts were screaming at her not to go, Kou-chan was cowering in fear and the Headmaster had a disturbing smile stuck on his face. Three giant warning bells not to venture further, but in an ornery display of fearlessness she stepped through the portal to Paradise.

What she saw caused her to almost wet herself, in front of her was what appeared to be a massive, scaly and completely terrifying dragon. The Headmaster snickered at her outburst as a short scream burst from her lips. He then continued to insure her that the dragon was comatose and would remain so until he lifted the magic he had placed on this beast of legends.

"D-d-dragon!" Kokoa screamed as Kou-chan tried in vain to escape from the Headmasters self-forged Paradise. "A dragon! A dragon! A dragon!" Kokoa continued to shout in terrified disbelief.

"Actually it's a drake." The Headmaster had educationally informed her. "While still a very powerful and formidable beast, it sadly does not compare to its legendary brethren the dragon."

"You have a dragon in here!" Kokoa asked incredulously. "A living fire breathing dragon!"

"Drake Miss Shuzen, it's a drake. Probably the one creature I am most proud of to have in my collection. To my knowledge it is the last of its kind and so I have placed it here as well as many other rare and exceptional creatures so that they may live in peace and hopefully produce offspring." The Headmaster said while motioning his arms to present to Kokoa his Paradise.

"However," The Headmaster grumbled with a sigh, "as these creatures are so near to extinction they require attention and healthcare to prevent dangerous diseases, illnesses and infections from possibly threatening their lives."

"Threatening their lives! You have a dragon in here! Don't you think that's a lot more threatening than a stupid disease!" Kokoa shouted, waving her arms to gesture at the unconscious scaly beast.

"I assure you that the creatures placed in here more or less keep to themselves, there are also deer and other such docile animals which serve as a primary food source for the carnivorous creatures here, or playthings for the more sadistic and jaded of the latter."

"But…but… I mean look at it! It doesn't look it would like having any neighbours." Kokoa reasoned, trying to picture the drake not killing everything it sees.

"Trust me, all the animals in here have to fear is diseases." The Headmaster reassured her.

Kokoa tried to imagine how a creature as huge and monstrous looking as the one in front of her could ever be threatened by something as tiny as a disease or creature seemed so petrifying and formidable, indomitable to the extreme.

"As I was saying," the Headmaster restarted, "So as to prevent diseases from spreading.. "I must regularly conduct health tests to look for diseases and thoroughly clean them to prevent infections from spreading." An unsettling smile placed itself onto the Headmasters face, his eyes glowed devilishly. "That my dear Kokoa-chan brings me to the punishment assigned to you. You will scrupulously wash every single inch of this drake, remove every fleck of dirt from its scales, under its claws, and you will make sure that by the time I get back this drake is completely and utterly muck free. Do you understand?" The Headmaster asked in a chilling voice, the tone of which assuring that Kokoa would do as she was told

"Good. I wish you luck. Tell Tsukune-kun I say hi when you see him." And saying that Yokai Academies Headmaster exited through the magical portal, sending sparks of energy bursting and then closed itself immediately afterwards.

Kokoa was then all alone in Paradise, with a drake to clean in front of her.

"He wants me to wash a freaking dragon!" Kokoa roared to no-one, Kou-chan sped away from the drake and enraged Vampire as Kokoa continued to shout.

"What am I even supposed to clean it with!" Kokoa then saw all the cleaning equipment and materials she was undoubtedly meant to utilise and her anger grew. For a moment she was adamant that she would not clean the drake, but then she remembered the threatening and icy way the Headmaster had looked at her once he was done explaining. That look promised a much worse punishment if she didn't complete the job. A much, much worse punishment.

Kokoa angrily grabbed a mop and bucket and so began her many hours of drake cleaning. Kokoa couldn't think of a worse couple of hours in her entire life, the job of cleaning made her dirty. Constantly she slipped on the soapy scales she was standing on, causing her to fall in the pool of grime that had collected near the ground of the drake. Collecting the dirt from under the drakes claws required her to bend down on her knees, muddying up her knees and skirt.

It was the dirtiest time of her life, cleaning a drake ensured that mud, dirt, grime and stink found a way to reach every place of her body, stain every inch of her clothes and settle into every root of her hair. She was the dirtiest she had ever been. Her pride stung too. The great Vampire Kokoa Shuzen , was filthy, performing manual labour fit only for a servant. The time she had spent cleaning was long, much longer than it should have been. Her muscles ached from the physical labour, she was cold and tired. Many times she took a break, catching her breath and trying to clean herself as best as possible before continuing on another section of the massive drake.

Fear constantly plagued her as well, fear that the drake would awaken and devour her. She tried to be quiet and gentle so as not to risk waking the drake, but some parts required rough work to clean effectively and whenever she fell, Kokoa made a lot of noise. So many times she was tempted to scream out in rage, but fear kept her back. Cleaning the drakes teeth was her most terrifying ordeal, she had to be right by its face, the teeth looked sharp and constantly she thought she saw the drake open its eyes.

By the time the Headmaster finally came back Kokoa was angry, frustrated, FILTHY and her pride? Shattered once again. She didn't even wait to hear the Headmaster speak as soon as she saw the door to the portal open she threw down everything she was carrying, and rushed towards the portal. "The dragon is clean!" She shouted, pushing past the Headmaster and forcing her way through the portal and back to Yokai Academy.

So now here she was, walking in utter shame towards her dorm room so she could take a bath and clean herself of the filth all over her body. The sun had just faded proof that her suspicions were correct, she had been there for much longer than five was truly sure that she hated the Headmaster. That evil demonic being.

She reeked. The stench she emitted wafted up into her nose and caused her to retch. Her uniform was ruined, muddy and stained. Her hair felt like straw and her head itched. Her hands were dirty and rough. Her mood, horrible.

She kicked her way into her room and immediately threw off her shoes and socks, placing them on her window sill to let the stench waft out. _I'll have to wash this uniform tomorrow._ Kokoa noted, the washrooms would be closed this late. Kokoa undid the bow on her uniform and tossed it into her washing basket.

Kokoa trudged into her bathroom and ran the faucet. She then untied her hair and let it fall to her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it once and was not surprised to see the dirt and grime that had collected in her fingers. Kokoa headed towards the cupboard where she kept her herbal tablets and opened the cupboard door.

Kokoa reached her hand in, and felt around for the spherical shape she was accustomed to, but found nothing. Crouching down Kokoa peered into the cupboard to find that it was empty. She was out.

Panic began to rise in her. She couldn't buy any from the schools provision stores thanks to the late time. It was closed. Kokoa's panic rose further. She didn't want to spend the whole night this filthy. _Come on there's got to be something._

A light bulb erupted. _Of course! Moka would have some. I'm sure she wouldn't mind lending me one. _Kokoa wanted to get changed into cleaner attire but realised there was no point as she would just ruin any new clothes she put on. Sighing Kokoa exited here room and made her way to where she hoped Moka would be.

Moka's room was one floor higher than Kokoa's. It was on the most westerly side of the female dormitory right next to the creepy dead trees which "lived" near the "character filled" student dorms. Kokoa made her way to Moka's room, enjoying the way her feet didn't squelch every time she took a step. Luckily for her no-one seemed to be out and she didn't have to be seen in her unruly state by anyone. At least the world sometimes worked in her favour.

Quite suddenly Kokoa found herself in front of what she knew to be Moka's door. Kokoa now felt a lot more nervous than she did before. _There's no reason to be nervous!_ She told herself. _You're just going to knock, ask if she has any spare, take what she offers you, thank her and leave. That's all._

Kokoa took a deep breath in, mustering up her courage, raising her hand to knock on the door. She now regretted not making herself look more presentable as she was sure she would cause quite a shock to come to Moka. Then she knocked.

*knock* knock* Kokoa waited a few moment and no reply came from within. Then Kokoa knocked even louder. *KNOCK* *KNOCK* Her knuckles rattled on the old wooden door, causing the knocks to echo loudly throughout the hallway. Kokoa waited again, yet still no reply. Getting ticked off and tired of waiting Kokoa brought both her fists to the door and knocked like a madman. *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK**KNOCK* *KNOCK* She viciously attacked the door, causing the wood to crack and splinter.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Moka's voice escaped through the door, Kokoa heard the pattering of footsteps and the click of the lock being undone. "Who is it?" Moka asked as she swung the door open.

The pink top of Moka's head peeked out as the door opened, later revealing rich green eyes and a furrowed brow. She stepped into her doorway and looked down at Kokoa, her face quickly forming into one of shock.

"Kokoa!" Moka exclaimed in surprise.

Kokoa fidgeted nervously and ran her fingers once through her shabby hair in a futile attempt to try and fix it. "Hello Onee-chan." Kokoa greeted her sister with a nervous toothy smile.

"Kokoa you're filthy!" Moka said as she looked Kokoa up in down, analysing her dishevelled little sister. "What the hell happened? You look like you were rolling in mud! And you really stink…" Moka said as a gust of wind blew in from the hallway window, wafting Kokoa's stench towards Moka.

When Moka brought her hand up to cover her nose, followed by the look of repulsion that soon donned Moka's face, Kokoa immediately regretted coming. "Y-yeah I know." Kokoa cast her eyes downward, not wanting to see her sisters' repulsed face.

"What happened?" Moka asked, wanting to know what could cause Kokoa to look the way she did.

Kokoa grumbled obscenities about dragons and teeth and cleaning and that the Headmaster was an evil demon. All of which sounded quite unbelievable to Moka's ears, except possibly the last one. But Kokoa didn't seem like she was lying and her anger seemed very real.

"He asked you to clean a dragon? Why would he ask you to do that? Why would you do it anyway Kokoa?" Moka asked, not really believing Kokoa would go along with it without a valid reason.

"It doesn't matter why!" Kokoa snapped at Moka. This was waking way too long and it was embarrassing standing there like she was, Moka's prying would only lengthen the time she had to remain standing there filthy and humiliated. "Look I ran out of tablets for my bath so can I please use one of yours?" Kokoa asked tiredly. "I just want to get clean and sleep."

Moka looked at Kokoa for a moment, a moment where Kokoa suddenly felt extremely self-conscious about herself, "Never mind." Tired of being stared at Kokoa turned around and started walking away.

"Wait Kokoa don't go!" Kokoa heard Moka call out to her. "I want to help!" Moka shouted out to her.

Kokoa turned herself around to stare at Moka. She crossed her muddied arms and tapped her foot on the floor. "Well then stop staring at me and do something!" Kokoa commanded her older sister.

"Right, just wait there." Moka told Kokoa as she hurried back into her room to look for a tablet. Kokoa uncrossed her arms and bided her time as Moka fetched a spare tablet for her. She heard Moka rummaging in her cupboards and the sound of things being knocked over permeated the air. A minute passed and still Moka hadn't come out of her room.

Irritated Kokoa walked up to Moka's door and peeked her head in the room. "What's taking so long!?" She yelled in the direction of Moka's bathroom. Just then Moka made her way out of her bathroom with a very anxious look on her face.

"What?" Kokoa asked noting how nervous Moka looked.

"Umm well… I'm out." Moka whispered, barely loud enough for Kokoa to hear.

"You're ooooouuuuutttt!" Kokoa shouted in disbelief. Panic again began to rise up. If Moka was out there was no way she'd be able to clean herself tonight. She'd have to go the entre night feeling and smelling like trash.

"I don't want to be like this for the whole night!" Kokoa whined out.

"Wait Kokoa I have an idea!" Moka spoke quickly her face lighting up with glee.

"An idea?"

"Yes." Moka said nodding her head. "Before you came I had just finished running my bath, we can bath together!" Moka clapped her hands together happily.

The words flew over Kokoa's head at first, but then Kokoa replayed them once, twice, thrice. "What!? N-no way! Don't even suggest something that ridiculous!" Kokoa screamed at her delusional sister.

"There's nothing wrong with bathing together, we're sisters after all." Moka said matter-of-factly while she tilted her head in confusion.

"B-b-but I mean i-it's not like we've ever done that b-before." Kokoa stuttered out and her face began to redden up in embarrassment.

"Exactly! We've never done it before. It would be a perfect bonding experience!"

"But it's so embarrassing!" Kokoa complained. We're not little kids and…and we'll be n-n-naked." Kokoa whispered out the last part.

"It'll be fine." Moka said casually to Kokoa. "We're both girls, we're sisters. It won't be anything we've never seen before." Moka reasoned with Kokoa.

"But still! Can't we just bath separately or something?" Kokoa pleaded.

"We can't, we've been talking for so long, if we bath separately the second person to go in will only have cold water."

"I'll go second then!" Kokoa speedily offered. "I'm fine with a cold bath as long as I get clean."

Moka looked once at Kokoa before sighing and shaking her head. "Sorry you can't do that, you'd get a cold Kokoa."

"You know what," The smaller vampire said while bringing down a fist into the palm of her hand, "it's actually not that bad, I can wait till tomorrow I was just overreacting." Kokoa said while nodding her head in affirmation. "Thank you so much for trying to help Onee-chan!" She said while retreating out of the doorway and into the hallway. "I really appreciate it."

"Kokoa!" Moka yelled grabbing tightly onto the withdrawing Vampires hand and spinning Kokoa around to face her. "Please Kokoa, you asked me for my help, please let me help you." Moka asked her younger sister, she bore her eyes into Kokoa's own. "Let me help you Kokoa."

Truthfully Moka had Kokoa the moment she clasped their hands together. A small, desperate act to keep Kokoa where she was, to keep her from running away. No thought, purely instinctual. This minor act shouldn't really mean much, but to Kokoa… that single beautiful hand, wrapped around her dirt filled own… it affected her. She would have done anything Moka had asked her to do at that moment. Anything.

But then Moka really sunk the ship. Those final five words spoken almost pleadingly, wanting to help. Moka's eyes piercing into Kokoa. Making her heart beat quicken and her brain sing. Mindless, was how Moka had made her feel.

"Okay Onee-chan." She spoke breathlessly, there was no way she could have resisted. Not with the way Moka spoke, the way she looked, the way her hand was surrounding hers.

"Okay."

"Oh thank you Kokoa! You have no idea how happy this makes me!" Moka said in a sing song voice which completely enraptured Kokoa.

Those words whisked Kokoa away into a world filled of impossible dreams, of ifs and maybes.

A dream where Moka and her are lying together, hands entwined just as they were now. Where they were each other's worlds, the centres of their universes. Her hair, silver or pink falling over her shoulders, covering their intertwined fingers. Where they would stare into each other's eyes, unrestricted. Not caring about the world.

If's, expanding to the million in their vastness, so many desperate wanting if's. Uncountable and forever expanding.

And maybes. Maybe there were alternative motives behind Moka's actions. Maybe she cared for Kokoa her heart yearned for Kokoa just as much as Kokoa's did, in the way that Kokoa's did. Maybe she didn't care what the world thought and maybe all she wanted was Kokoa.

Kokoa gazed fully into Moka's pure, rich eyes. She felt pulled toward her, as if there were an invisible string connected to her heart were tugging at her, bringing her towards Moka's lips. Moka's impeccable, soft, warm rosy lips. _Maybe we could kiss._ Kokoa thought. _Maybe she would like it. _Kokoa inched closer to Moka, enthralled and blindly following what her heart craved for. _If I could just kiss her._

A flitter of red caught Kokoa's eyes. Kokoa caught herself quickly, eyes descended on the Rosario fastened to Moka's neck.

None of it was true. This wanting to help Kokoa, to bathe with Kokoa, to care for her. It was nothing more than sisterly love. The Moka behind the Rosario had never shared a bath with Kokoa. All this was, was Outer Moka trying to fill that whole in their relationship. "Bonding" as she said. So they could have a normal sisterly relationship. _Normal._

What would the real Moka think? Behind that Rosario she was constantly watching the world around her. She was constantly watching Kokoa, Moka never remained idle. How would she respond to Kokoa's feelings? There was absolutely no way she would return them, would she?

Kokoa quickly caught herself. This was dangerous thinking and it could not, would not lead anywhere good. She reiterated the vow she had made to herself. _These feelings must be destroyed._ Kokoa reaffirmed.

"―oa, Kokoa."

"Huh." Kokoa exclaimed as she heard her name being called. She snapped back to reality and quickly noticed how close she was to Moka. "Kyah!" And with that cry Kokoa quickly jumped back, creating a more suitable amount of space between her and Moka.

Moka looked on with a puzzled expression. "Are you alright Kokoa?" She asked whilst bringing the palm of her hand up and placing it on Kokoa's red forehead. "You don't have a fever do you?"

Forcing Moka's delicate hand off of her burning forehead Kokoa shouted, "I'm perfectly fine!"

"But your face is so red? And you looked as if you were going to pass out a moment ago." Moka said concernedly, her brow furrowing in worry.

"My face is red because I'm tired and I just zoned out for a moment okay! Stop worrying so much." Kokoa bit back at Moka harshly as she crossed her arms in irritation.

Moka looked on at Kokoa and didn't totally believe her younger sisters weak reasoning. However not wanting to further anger her feisty sibling Moka shrugged it off with a sigh. "If you say so Kokoa…but I can't help but worry for your wellbeing."

"R-right…" Kokoa cast her eyes away from Moka and towards the plainly coated wall of her room. Kokoa continued to stand where she was her eyes flitting nervously around the room.

"Well I've got a little homework I've still got to do so why don't you get in quick and I'll join you in a bit." Moka told Kokoa as she began making her way to her homework laden desk. "You can just leave your clothes in the basket, I'll wash them for you."

"Sure."

Kokoa dragged her feet timidly , walking closer and closer towards the bathroom. She came right up to the unassuming and uninteresting slab of wood that would open into a tile-covered room, with a toilet, sink, cupboard, mirror and a bathtub.

The door opened noiselessly and Kokoa stepped in. The room was dimly lit, however not giving off a gloomy atmosphere. An aura of tranquillity was obtained from the dull lighting and the air smelt and tasted of sages. Thick steam, falling over and rising from the bathtub surrounded the room, fogging up the mirror. A single beam of shattered moonlight shone from out the window, landing perfectly on the porcelain tub.

The room was perfectly serene. Even though it was practically identical to hers, Moka's room had a splendour that only someone like her would be able to obtain. An image. Moka, seated in the bathtub, her skin shining with water that reflected the moons light, immersing Moka in an untouchable radiance, her slender fingers gliding across her body, removing any and all impurities from her flawless body.

Kokoa quickly shook her head to remove the image that had so perfectly been crafted by her overly imaginative and frighteningly visual mind.

Not wanting to be caught in mid-strip Kokoa quickly removed all of her clothes, throwing the tarnished and dirty items into Moka's wash basket before immediately jumping into the lukewarm bubble-filled water…

Lukewarm… the water was freaking boiling! Kokoa cried out in pain and shock as the scalding water seared her skin, painting the usually waxen skin into a hot red that much resembled her hair. _Owowow! _Her mental cries ringed throughout her brain. _How the hell does Moka bathe in this? _Kokoa wondered to herself. The most unsettling part was that – according to what Moka said – the water had been its losing its heat for at least fifteen minutes now. Yet still it was this hot.

"Kokoa? Are you okay?" Moka's soft voice sounded from behind the closed bathroom door. Soon Kokoa could make out her footsteps, steadily growing louder and louder until the bathroom door cracked open and Moka walked in. "Is everything alright Kokoa?"

Kokoa quickly covered her exposed chest and sunk lower into the scalding water, braving the torrent of pain that soon surrounded her, up to her neck. "I-I'm fine." Kokoa said, barely restraining the pain from seeping into her words. "The water was just a little bit hotter than I thought so I was a little surprised." She gave herself a mental pat on the back for how levelly she had spoken.

"Oh, I see." Moka said, steeping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She tucked a strand of her cherry-tinted hair behind her ear before starting to unbutton her shirt. Kokoa watched as each individual button popped, slowly starting to reveal more and more of Moka's pristine skin.

It took a while for Kokoa to realise what was going on as the scene in front of her was usually the type she would only see in her…umm… dreams…

But as the last button popped and Moka stood there, her shirt sliding smoothly off her shoulders before slowly falling down to the ground leaving her ample chest covered only by a single, final piece of clothing. It was around this time that Kokoa began to see black in her vision and an undeniable need to breathe was thrust upon her. That was when she released the breath she was holding, turned her head away and realised that this was reality.

Moka was undressing in front of her, so that they could bath together. Kokoa was now thankful for the high temperature of the water as she now had a reason to why her face was as red as an apple. It was the water, she wasn't blushing.

An internal battle was being fought, the type which rattled and consumed her entire being. To look, or not to look. The bra was flung aside. _Don't look! Don't look! _Her mind roared at her. She was sure that if she looked she would pass out. From the corner of her vision Kokoa saw Moka slowly shimmying off her skirt. Kokoa sunk her face lower into the water, leaving only her nose to receive the air she needed to live.

Kokoa began to feel light-headed, both from the boiling water and the fact that Moka was almost entirely naked. For a fraction of a second her mind had fallen to her desires, and for the briefest of moments Kokoa saw Moka as she began to remove the final piece of clothing on her body. _NO! NO! NO!_

At the moment when the final piece of clothing was removed, an unnatural and extraordinary silence enveloped the room. Kokoa heard nothing, not her breathing, not her heartbeat not even the sound of Yokai Academies eternally raging winds. The only sound Kokoa heard was the almost non-existent patter, the sound of Moka's final article of clothing falling to the floor.

Kokoa knew, without looking that Moka was now fully nude. Fabric and material was no more covering even a single millimetre of Moka's skin. All except the choker around her neck that held her Rosario.

She didn't know how she did it. Kokoa had never thought she held any sort of indomitable iron will. But it seemed Kokoa had underestimated herself. No matter how much her heart screamed at her, no matter how hard her body bellowed Kokoa didn't look. Even her mind had turned against her. It yelled and shrieked, struggled and pounded. Her head felt as if it would explode. Every fibre, every compound, every element of her being was shouting at her, telling her, demanding her, begging her to look.

Never again would she possibly ever have this opportunity, to see every micro-millimetre of Moka, completely uncovered. Yet Kokoa held herself back. Against the impossible internal struggle only she knew existed, she fought against it. She fought an immense, fatiguing and silent battle. And despite how impossible it seemed Kokoa had won.

Even though every second felt like an eternity and every painstakingly slow step Moka took shook her like an earthquake. She won. She didn't look, didn't take advantage of and didn't slander Moka.

"Oh!" Moka exclaimed as she dipped her toe into the water. "It is a little bit hot." She laughed lightly. "But I like it hot." She said as she slowly sunk into the bath, the bubbles covered every bit of Moka except for her shoulders, neck and face. "You know Kokoa, the more tense you are the more awkward you'll make this."

Realising that every muscle in her body was clenching tightly and even her breath was low and shallow Kokoa relaxed her muscles albeit very slightly. "Y-yeah. You're right." She relaxed her body a little more, she had now more or less gotten used to the ridiculous temperature and now most of Moka's body was covered and unable to tempt her.

Of course just then Kokoa's thick head managed to calculate the fact that she was now naked, and there was a Moka who was just as naked as her, and they were sitting in the same bath. In fact they were facing each other and their legs were touching each other.

Kokoa took a very slow, very deep breath to calm herself down. She opened her eyes to look down at the bubble covered water and was extremely grateful for the existence of the thin liquid spheres. However just then Kokoa noted how all the filth covering her body was now floating on the water all around the bath.

"Wow Kokoa you really were all covered in dirt." Moka said, causing Kokoa to flinch a little, both at the suddenness of the comment and at the painful sting it had delivered to her ego.

"It's not my fault." Kokoa argued. She brought her eyes up to look at Moka. Moka had a bright smile on her face and her cheeks held a red tinge to them. Moka brought her hands up, cupping a few bubbles in them as she did so. She brought her cupped hands up to her mouth and blew. The blown bubbles travelled in the air and landed on the top of Kokoa's head.

"Stop that!" She shouted at Moka, bringing up her hands to wipe away the bubbles that were implanted in her hair. She felt the slick grime of dragon dirt stain her fingertips as she did so.

"Even your hairs dirty Kokoa." Moka remarked upon viewing Kokoa's actions.

"I know that okay!" Kokoa yelled at Moka, she stared at her hands for a while, wanting to clean them but not wanting to further dirty the bathwater that Moka was also using. Kokoa was really conflicted. She wanted to get out of the bath because she didn't want to let both Moka's see her this dirty, but she knew she had to stay or otherwise she would hurt Moka's feelings.

"Why don't I wash your hair for you Kokoa?"Moka offered, her bright beaming smile focused solely on Kokoa.

"S-sure." Kokoa managed to stutter out. Kokoa turned herself away from Moka so that she was now facing the bathroom door. She raised herself slightly, crossing her arms over her chest to cover them. Kokoa felt Moka's legs slip away from their light contact. The water rippled and fell slightly as Moka positioned herself on her knees behind Kokoa.

Kokoa's nervousness subsided slightly now that they were no longer facing each other, although her face still sported a rather fearsome blush.

"Hmm, do you want your hair to smell fruity, citrusy or flowery?" Moka asked while looking at the multitude of differently fragranced shampoos she owned.

"Aaah I don't really mind, you can pick." Kokoa said while trying to ignore the how hard her heart was beating.

"I choose… flowers!" Having made her choice Moka grabbed said fragranced container and was about to squirt the shampoo onto her hand before she remembered. "Oh Kokoa you have to wet your hair first." With this statement spoken Moka grasped Kokoa, placing one hand on her upper back and the other at the back of Kokoa's head. She then began gently lowering Kokoa's head into the water.

"W-what are yo―!" Kokoa's protests were quickly stopped as her entire face was submerged, pressed on by Moka's forceful hands. Once was Moka was satisfied she brought Kokoa back up for some much needed air.

"What the hell was that!" Kokoa screamed the moment fresh air entered her lungs. She twisted her neck to glare at Moka, but the momentum of her twisting neck caused her wet bangs to fly into her eyes. Obstructing her vision and definitely not allowing Kokoa to look intimidating in any way.

Moka only laughed at her little sister, finding the outburst and her current appearance to be amusing. Kokoa forced her bangs out of her eyes to allow her glare to pass onto Moka. Moka only continued to laugh.

"Stop laughing!" Kokoa demanded her face further reddening up in anger. Moka's laugh finally started to subside after a few moments until she finally stopped.

"I'm sorry Kokoa, I'm just really happy right now." Moka said, bringing a finger up to the corner of her eyes and wiping away the moisture that had gathered there. "This is really nice, don't you think so too Kokoa?"

_Of course I do. _Kokoa wanted to say. _It's like a dream come true._ But the words didn't come. Her only response to Kokoa was a less than elegant grunt. She turned her head back towards the door.

Moka wordlessly continued her previous task, she cupped her hands and squirted an ample amount of shampoo into her palm, she glanced at the mess that was Kokoa's hair and squirted out some more, just to be safe. Moka then rubbed her hands together once before bringing them to the scalp of Kokoa's head.

Kokoa felt the light touch of Moka's fingers as she began to massage the shampoo into her scalp. Her fingers dug deep, but not painfully. As her fingers worked on her scalp Kokoa felt herself begin to relax. Moka's touch was gentle and soothing.

"I'm sorry." The words escaped here lips the instant Kokoa thought of them.

"What for?" Moka questioned.

A picture of Moka crying flashed into Kokoa's mind. It was like the polar opposite of the Moka Kokoa had just seen a few moments ago, laughing at the smallest of things like there wasn't a care in the world. Kokoa knew without a milliseconds thought which Moka she preferred.

"For what I did to Tsukune and f-for yesterday." Kokoa said both of these things with her voice low and was grateful she was facing away from Moka.

"It's alright Kokoa." Moka spoke reassuringly to the fiery-haired vampire, "I told you already I forgive you Kokoa. Yesterday was… surprising." Kokoa's red face only became even redder. "But I totally understand! I know how bad the thirst can get and I'm sure if I had gone as long as you had gone without any blood I would have done something equally as uhh… as uhm… drastic."

Noticing the awkwardness that was speedily invading the air Moka hurriedly continued. "Anyway, I'm sure that you didn't really mean to hurt Tsukune either. Besides its kind of my fault Tsukune landed up in the infirmary. If I hadn't called out to you guys he wouldn't have been distracted and wouldn't have gotten clobbered by you." Moka said matter-of-factly and her tone implied there would be no arguing.

Kokoa felt her spirit lift a little at Moka's statement but her guilt did not subside, no matter how you looked at it Kokoa caused Moka to cry that day

"And I should also apologise." Moka went on, "I slept in that day and so I made you wait and I got you into trouble with your teacher. I'm sorry for that. And I also said some pretty mean things to you that day, things that were really insensitive and inconsiderate." Moka took a deep breath. "So Kokoa I want you to know that I didn't mean any of it! Not a single word!"

A smile, unstoppable and completely impulsive grew on Kokoa's face. Suddenly Moka's shampoo covered hands wrapped themselves around her head. Moka forced Kokoa to turn around, she then held Kokoa right in front of her face and her emerald eyes stared right into Kokoa's.

"So forgive me okay?" Moka whispered, her gaze unwavering and her grip firm. Usually Kokoa would have been embarrassed at this situation, the closeness of their bodies, the lack of clothing whatsoever and how intently Moka was looking at her. But none of this was processed by Kokoa's brain at that moment. The only feeling that coursed through her body then, was pure elation.

With an uncharacteristic giggle Kokoa smiled even wider. "Okay." She fully turned her body around and wrapped her arms around the back of Moka's neck. "I forgive you." Kokoa said, closing her eyes and resting their foreheads together.

That moment off pure bliss massacred Kokoa's rationality. Moka had forgiven her even went as far as to ask Kokoa for _her_ forgiveness. _This feels nice._ Holding Moka, touching Moka, talking with Moka. It all felt so divine and uplifting.

"Wow I never knew you could be so cute Kokoa." Moka's said, awestruck at her little sister.

Kokoa opened her eyes in surprise to the statement, already preparing a biting retort. However Kokoa then saw three things.

One: A very large amount of Moka's cleavage.

Two: Her own smaller breasts were also visible.

Three: Their breasts were touching.

Her brain shutdown. She couldn't think of or say anything. The amount of blood rushing to Kokoa's face left her toes numb and her feet tingling senselessly. Her brain had one moment of activity when it told her to immediately slide back, cover her breasts and dunk her head into the water.

She planned to stay submerged until she could feel her toes again and the blush and embarrassment disappeared. But moments passed and the seconds ticked by and still Kokoa didn't feel any more prepared to re-emerge. Yet, the internal instinct to breathe and live soon kicked in and Kokoa was forced back up by her body's incapacity to grow gills.

"Just don't say anything!" Kokoa roared the moment she emerged from her liquid sanctum. Kokoa breathed in the oxygen her body demanded of her and then gathered as many bubbles as she could to try and hide herself behind.

Immaculate laughter resounded throughout the bathroom as Moka laughed yet again. "Aw look at you getting all embarrassed." Moka said in between her bursts of laughter.

"I said to not say anything!"

"Kokoa you were s―"

"I said quiet!"

"But K―"

"Not a word!"

"K―"

"No!"

Moka opened her mouth again, but upon receiving a stern glare from her mostly bubble-hidden sister, closed it. The two of them stared at each other. Moka's stare was stubborn and defying whilst Kokoa's was fierce and challenging.

With a sigh Moka gave in to Kokoa's unrelenting stare. "Fine." She said while shaking her head in disappointment. "You're no fun." She said with a pout, crossing her arms and staring at Kokoa with puppy-dog eyes.

"Let's just hurry this up before the water gets cold." Kokoa said while turning herself around and beginning to wash the grime off of her arm.

Moka giggled once before picking up the sponge and started to wash off and dirt she saw that was still on Kokoa's back.

Casual chatter began between the two of them the moment Kokoa got over her embarrassment and the rest of the bath went on without much washed each other's hair, cleaned their backs, made beards and moustaches with bubbles. Usual bubble-bath things.

Fully relaxed and having had all awkwardness and embarrassment dissipated into nothingness Kokoa had had a memorable and wonderful time. She liked it, loved it.

Loved every second.

The casual conversations, the simplistic brainless insubstantial completely forgettable things they talked about and said. The nonsensical embarrassing humiliating and girly things they did. All of it.

Especially her first timid unsure touch of Moka's skin which had shell shocked her nerves and sent her heart sky rocketing. It quickly became something she did with ease and assuredness. But never did the exhilarating feel of touching Moka disappear.

At one point Kokoa forgot who she was, who Moka was. She forgot about everything, the world, her feelings, her situation and all of life's troubles. She forgot them all. She never thought back, never questioned a thing. She was completely and purely enraptured by the present. By the unimaginable easy-going air surrounding her.

By her limitless happiness.

…

Standing there now in an oversized t-shirt and bat-printed boxers that Moka had fetched from Kokoa's room and Moka doing up her hair into its usual style it seemed as if it was all a dream. But Kokoa knew that it was all real.

"Done!" Moka declared happily as she finished tying the last red ribbon. It was kind of pointless Kokoa thought. Seeing as she was just going to have to undo the ribbon in a few minutes when she went to bed, but she didn't really mind.

Kokoa turned her head from side to side, appreciating Moka's handiwork in the mirror. "Thanks." She said sitting up from Moka's stool and stretching her arms above her head, revelling in the warmth and cleanliness she now felt. She stopped her actions when she noticed that Moka was watching her with an absorbed look on her face.

"What?" Kokoa asked, looking down at herself to see if maybe there were any stains or holes that she was unaware of.

"It's nothing." Moka said sighing contently. "I was just admiring how cute you looked, dressed up in your little bat pyjamies." She said with goofy smile lighting up her round face.

Needless to say Moka's casual and shameless comment turned Kokoa into a bumbling blushing mess. These antics only further served to further amuse Moka whose melodious laughter soon filled the entire room. Moka continued to laugh even as Kokoa started yelling at her and she only stopped when she felt something hit her in the chest.

Moka held out her hands and caught the object which had been thrown at her by the enraged Kokoa. Her eyes widened upon viewing the contents in her hand. "Why hello Kou-chan!" Moka said in surprise at the peeved off looking bat that was struggling to right itself within her clasped hands. "When did you get here?"

Kokoa puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms crossed her arms irately. "Can I please have Kou-chan back so that I can leave?" Kokoa asked as Moka continued to coddle the shaken and vexed bat.

"You're the one who threw him at me you know." Moka reminded Kokoa. "Besides it doesn't look like you're his favourite person in the world right now." Moka noted. However upon seeing Kokoa's angry expression Moka reluctantly handed Kou-chan back to his owner.

Kou-chan however was not ready to forgive his hot-headed master and flew up into the air the moment he was in Kokoa's grasp. He then circled once around Kokoa's head before dive bombing into Kokoa's.

"Ow!" Kokoa cried out. Kou-chan quickly flew back up into the air and out of Kokoa's reach "Why you little…" Kokoa growled and tried to snatch Kou-chan out of the air. Kou-chan nimbly avoided Kokoa's outstretched hand. Kokoa faltered for a moment and in this moment Kou-chan flew right past her head and out of Moka's door and into the corridor.

"Hey come back here!" Kokoa yelled as she ran to Moka's door to pursue the cheeky bat.

"Wait!" Moka called out just as Kokoa had reached her doorway.

Kokoa stopped her pursuit to turn around and look at Moka. "What?" Kokoa questioned. Then she remembered. "Oh! Umm I forgot to say thanks. So uhh thank you for the bath." Kokoa said as she scratched the back of her head.

Moka pushed a strand of hair out of her eye and she smiled. "It's a pleasure Kokoa. I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah me too." Kokoa said and she allowed a small smile to present itself.

"But that's not why I asked you to wait." Moka spoke out quickly.

Kokoa confused removed her hand from the doorway and stared at Moka. "Then why?"

Moka took a step forward and one deep breath in. "Kokoa I just wanted to say that so far I haven't really been a good big sister to you. Things were hard and there was a lot happening with Fairy Tale and Alucard so we never really had much time talk. I know that that isn't a good reason and I shouldn't try to make excuses. But now that things have calmed down I want you to know that if you're ever having trouble or need to talk about something, know that I'm here for you. That _we're _here for you. And that we _both _want to help you Kokoa."

At the mention of the word we Kokoa immediately looked at the Rosario that was bound to the choker adorning Moka's neck. The Rosario where right at this moment Moka' real form lay hidden, observing the world._Is she watching me right now? _Kokoa wondered. _Does she really want to help me?_ Or was it just Outer Moka saying that to make Kokoa happy.

Her fists clenched unknowingly and she looked directly into Moka's green eyes, looking for any trace of deception. "Can I ask you a question?"

Surprise flickered in Moka's eyes. "Sure Kokoa, ask me anything you want." Moka said, trying to sound as reassuring and open as possible.

"Do you know the key to your Rosario? Know why Tsukune is the only one who can remove it?"

Kokoa's tone was unreadable, her body language and facial expression wasn't giving away much either. Moka was perplexed both by the question and by the impassiveness with which Kokoa spoke. But after only a moment's hesitation she answered truthfully.

"I-I think I do, I'm not sure. It's kind of an unhappy memory but I think mother told me." Moka's brow furrowed as she thought deeply and focused solely on the one memory.

"W-what did she say?" Kokoa asked excitedly, her chest felt like it was going to explode in anticipation. Finally she would know how to remove the Rosario and what it was that made Tsukune so special. Maybe once she knew even she could remove the Rosario. Then she would be able to love Moka properly and she would also be granted the same unlimited access to Inner Moka that only Tsukune possessed. _Maybe._

Moka had an intense look of concentration on her face trying as she tried to remember those words her mother had spoken all those years ago, her face lit up and her eyes stared into nothingness. After only a second Moka's awareness returned and she focused her emerald eyes on Kokoa.

"The key is someone who wishes me no harm and truly cares about me. That person will be able to remove my Rosario. That person is Tsukune."

Kokoa was stunned by the simplicity of the key. In so few words it basically made sure that no-one who wished to harm or take advantage of Moka would be able to remove her seal. Only someone who cares for and loves Moka could remove her Rosario and feast their eyes upon the glory of Moka's true form. _Someone who truly cares about Moka._

Surely that was her? For as long as she remembered Kokoa had always loved Moka and always cared for her. Every day her thought had revolved around Moka. _Would she beat her this time? Where was Moka right now? Was Moka okay? Of course no-one could ever defeat her Onee-sama! _ Those were the kinds of thoughts she had had every day.

Had she ever even tried to remove Moka's Rosario before? She had always believed Moka could remove it herself then when her thick skull had finally processed that Moka could not remove her own seal Tsukune came in. Kokoa had always relied on Tsukune to give her access to Inner Moka never had she tried to see if she herself could remove the Rosario.

"That's it?" Kokoa asked a little unsurely. It all seemed so easy and within her grasp. The impossible finally seemed achievable. "There are no other conditions or restrictions on who that person can be?" She asked animatedly. "That's it?"

"No I don't think so." Moka said and thought back again. "No I'm sure that's all she said." Moka nodded in confirmation to her statement.

Elation could not even begin to describe the happiness Kokoa felt. The euphoria which overwhelmed her left her body numb and her mind sang. Clumsy from excitement Kokoa stepped forward, she felt giddy. She took another step closer to Moka and another and one more and now she was right in front of Moka.

Kokoa stared down at the Rosario, the red gem embedded in it where right now Onee-sama was watching her. _Is she thinking the same thing as me, that maybe I can free her? _Questions she always wanted to ask bubbled up inside of Kokoa. Questions she was unsure about. Questions about how Onee-sama felt or about whether or not Kokoa was a good little sister, questions she could never ask because Outer Moka would probably just sugar coat anything Inner Moka said. She wouldn't get to hear what Inner Moka actually said, wouldn't be able to hear _her _voice.

"If I can remove this, then I could properly love you." Kokoa thought in tense expectation. "Then you could love me properly."

"Kokoa?" Moka's questioning voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up at the cotton-candy haired Moka in front of her. Kokoa then lifted her shaking hand and grasped the cold metal of the Rosario. It felt light in her hands, it was like she could snap it half with only her pinky.

All her thoughts and feelings stopped at that moment. Excitement, elation, anticipation. It all stopped. Kokoa pulled.

*clink*

Numb. All over she was numb. Kokoa let go of the Rosario. Which fell back into place held by Moka's choker.

"I'm sorry for acting so weird." She bowed her head low in apologies. "Thank you again for tonight. It was wonderful." Not waiting to hear Moka's reply Kokoa exited Moka's room and dragged her feet all the way back downstairs to her room.

She turned off her light undid the ribbons Moka had tied around her hair and entered her bed.

Kou-chan fluttered in from her bathroom window and placed himself next to Kokoa.

Kokoa went to bed that night not feeling excited not feeling disappointed.

Not feeling anything.


End file.
